Blood Debt: The 68th Hunger Games
by Thomas J. Flynn
Summary: The districts must pay for the rebellion. They pay with the blood of their children. This year will be full of twists and surprises, as well as an arena the audience won't soon forget.
1. Prologue

**One Day After the Reaping**

**District 9**

**Kelly Scott**

"Excuse me!" I yell to the shopkeeper. He ignores me, who does he think he is? "Excuse me!" I yell a bit louder. He glances my way, but seems more interested in serving his customers.

"What?" he says sounding somewhat agitated.

"Your T.V. isn't on." I say with a frown.

"So?" He says refilling his customer's drink.

"It is against the rules; you must turn on the television for the recap of the tributes."

"Come on, everyone here is having a good time." He says causally.

"It is illegal. It is Capitol week and therefore against the guidelines to have your television off. I suggest you turn on your T.V. or take down that part of your shop. If you are puzzled I suggest you look at the shop next door. If it's unchanged I'll report you."

The man grunts something about me being a busybody, but he was breaking the rules!

"Happy now?" He says flipping on the T.V. I glue my eyes to the T.V. as they begin showing the tributes' profiles.

**District 1**

Male: Fathom Quill-17

Female: Acely Vadis-16

**District 2**

Male: Chace Castellan-17

Female: Storm Shields-17

**District 3**

Male: Lexeon Zinc-14

Female: Proxy Snyder-16

**District 4**

Male: Mattaniah Hestra-15

Female: Aaralyn Twila-17

**District 5**

Male: Dale Blackthorne-17

Female: Azeika Brooke-15/16

**District 6**

Male: Marius El'Serdi -16

Female: Amata Natea-15

**District 7**

Male: Kairen Sameer-16

Female: Tawny Russet-15

**District 8**

Male: Allan Fur English-15

Female: Jade Ehlers-16

**District 9**

Male: Evander Ebrithil-16

Female: Kasha Seen-15

**District 10**

Male: Finch Anderson-15

Female: Ashlyn Plains-16

**District 11**

Male: Malcolm Evers-14

Female: Lolita Bracken-15

**District 12**

Male: Kellen Ross-18

Female: Amber Bane-14

I smile, it looks like this year we will have some interesting tributes.


	2. Reapings: Districts 12 and 1

**Hey, so thank you so much to everyone who sent in tributes, and here is the first chapter! I'll be posting the reapings, two districts at a time, in no particular order. I know many of you have already read the male from 12 so feel free to skip down to Amber's POV. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**PART I: CONDEMNED**

**District 12 Reapings**

**Kellen Ross**

As soon as I see him my hand moves to the knife on my belt. I can't get angry with myself, not now, if I survive this I can berate myself later. My mind must be clear, the wolf could strike at any moment. It's amber eyes are trained on me, its teeth bared. In less than a second it's fangs are tearing at my skin, my arm is spewing blood. The wolf's blood joins mine as my blade slides into it's neck. I feel the jaws loosen their grip on my arm as the wolf falls, dead, to the ground.

I've survived, but my arm is badly mangled, if I don't get help soon I'll bleed to death. My arm doesn't feel broken, but there is no way of knowing for sure. The pain is so intense that I can't trust my own judgment. Why didn't I mind my surroundings? I can never forget that I'm not the only hunter in the woods. I should have spotted it long before I got that close, but no, I'm too much of an idiot to do what I've trained to do for years.

I'm feeling woozy by the time I reach the outskirts of town, and I don't even remember to check the fence. It's rarely electrified, but then wolves are rarely in the woods, and look how that one turned out. Luckily for me it isn't on, and the healer lives close to the edge of the forest. Soon after I knock, the door it opens. The look on the healer's face is one of pure terror. I mutter something unintelligible, and he lies me on the table.

When I wake up I'm not sure if I passed out because of the blood loss, or drugs I was given. Either way, it doesn't matter. The excruciating pain I felt in my arm has been replaced with an ache all over my body.

"Good you're awake."

"I wish I wasn't," I mumble back. This brings out a laugh from the healer, but it wasn't a joke. "Is it broken?" I ask as I look at my arm; its heavily bandaged.

"No, what got you?" he asks

"Wolf," I respond closing my eyes trying to shut out the pain, to no avail.

"Wolf, eh? Well then you're damn lucky. I'm surprised, there wasn't even a hairline fracture. You'll live...which means you'll need to be at the town square fo-"

"Yeah I know, how long was I out, how long till they start?"

"Little over an hour."

"Do my parents-"

"They know your fine."

"Good, I owe you doc, tomorrow I'll head back to the woods and skin the wolf. The pelt should fetch some money at the Hob. You get whatever I can sell the thing for."

"You can't very well go back to the woods tomorrow if you're reaped tonight can you?"

I can't tell if this last remark is a joke or a real concern, so I just shrug it off. "Come on, everyone I know took teressa this year, my chances are astronomical. How much bad luck can one guy have in a day?"

When I get to the town square I can tell I'm one of the last to arrive. I see my brothers together in the fifteen year old section. By looking at them you'd never be able to tell that they're twins, one is an entire head taller than the other. That doesn't stop them from being inseparable though. The two have stuck together their entire life. I'm sort of used to being the odd man out by now.

As I walk by them a terrible thought creeps into my brain. I start to wish that one of them will be reaped, so the other will know what it's like to be alone, just like I am. I instantly wish I hadn't though it, and I hate myself for it, but no matter how much I try to banish the thought from my mind, it sticks. I can't pretend I don't resent them. I wonder, would one volunteer for the other if he was reaped? I know I wouldn't volunteer for them. I wouldn't expect anyone to volunteer for me. I've learned to become self-reliant. I've been navigating the woods myself for years. I realized I'm staring them down now. I see them laughing and it reminds me of the countless inside jokes they share. This only serves to intensify my rage.

I'm so wrapped up in my anger I don't even notice anything is wrong until my friends start shaking me. They tell me I've been reaped. Then, as if on cue, the escort repeats my name, and this time I hear it. It sets in how truly alone I am about to become. I realize how pathetic I was to think I was on my own before. I may have killed a wolf this morning, but I'd be dead right now if it weren't for the healer. Once I'm in the arena, there will be no one to run to.

I will die alone.

**Amber Bane**

I see the boy walk to the stage, and he looks pretty upset, which is makes sense. What's weird is that he didn't even notice his name being called the first time. As I get a better look at him I see he has something on his arm, bandages maybe, if they are bandages then he must be hurt pretty bad, cause they cover half his arm.

"Oh!" I exclaim, I recognize this boy! He trades with my grandpa all the time! Just like my grandpa, he goes in the woods. I don't know how he does it, I hate the woods. My grandpa tried to teach me to hunt, but I never liked it. One time, I went in by myself, I got lost and Grandpa had to come in and find me. I don't go in the woods anymore.

"And now, it's time to select our female tribute." I instantly look up to the stage. All I can think is that I would do anything in the world not to be reaped. I wish I hadn't taken so much teressa. We could have gotten by... maybe, it's just the four of us; me, my parents, and my grandpa. I hold my breath because its starting. The escort is reaching in the bowl, her hand grasping for a slip, she has it now, she takes it out and reads the name, "Amber Bane"

Its happening, it actually happeneing. As I begin to walk to the stage, I'm aware that I have begun to cry. Everyone is looking at me, I wish they would all stop it! By the time I get to the stage I'm a total mess. Kellen looks at me with a bit of sympathy as I make sort of a hiccup sound.

I think of all the horrible things that could await me in the arena, mutts, gamemaker traps, and worst of all, tributes. I look at Kellen, he has always seemed nice to me, and he is doing his best now to be nice, but he will try to kill me once we get in there. Why wouldn't he? Would I kill him? Even if I could, and I know I can't, would I be able to go through with it? I hate the Games! Every year I have to watch them, and it's always the worst time of the year. I always have nightmares the nights I watch the games. I don't want to think of what kind of dreams I'll have the next few weeks.

Why would they do this? What did I ever do to the Capitol? I have to pay for something that happened so long ago, something I had nothing to do with. Getting angry only makes my tears worse.

"Your tributes for District 12, Kellen Ross and Amber Bane" the escort cheerfully announces. Even though she is trying to get everyone excited, I can tell that the crowd is affected by my crying, and when she asks for a round of applause, I can tell its not the reaction she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 Reapings<strong>

**Fathom Quill**

"That's enough!" My grip on the boy's throat tightens, I can feel the life beginning to drain out of the idiot. The color begins to drain out of his face, he has almost lost consciousness now. My crooked smile widens, he is so close to death. "Fathom, I said stop!" the trainer yells.

I finally release my grip on his neck, he pathetically falls to the floor, his face still blue, and he's gasping loudly. I laugh. "Alright, I think we know who will be our volunteer this year," the trainer says. I smirk, as if there ever was any doubt that I would be the one going in. I've been training for these games my entire life. I should have won last year, but someone else got to volunteer. That moron was the first careers to die, it was pitiful.

I decided that this year, I'd prove I was the strongest, and fight anyone else who would try to volunteer. I made sure to do it all official like, in case anyone tried to pull something. "I'm done here," I say as I leave the training room. I decide I may as well head to the town center, the reapings aren't for a few hours, but I don't have anything better to do.

When I arrive I'm the first one there, and my girlfriend shows up after about an hour. We make out for awhile, it passes the time until the reapings, and soon enough she is sent to her section. We don't even say goodbye when we are separated, our arrangement isn't exactly sentimental. Before I know it the escort is on the stage and a name is called out "Simon Knight."

"I volunteer!" I yell. I stride forward, and I don't have far to go to get to the stage, since I've been near the front for hours. I smile as turn to the crowd. It's really happening. I've been waiting for this moment as long as I can remember. I used to sit in front of the T.V. all day and watch replays of the old games.

The deaths were the most beautiful things in the world, it was so artistic. And the arenas, oh, what amazing deathtraps! Seeing all those foolish tributes die in such amazing and beautiful ways, well nothing was quite like it. I can remember often trying to imitate the felling of the Games; playing sports, beating up kids, threatening teachers. Once, I couldn't have been older than five, I killed a dog. All that was fun, but this is the real thing. This is the most exciting thing anyone ever gets to do. I will get to kill actual children. I don't think I've ever been giddy, but this must be what it feels like.

I feel like an apprentice, who has watched artists paint masterpieces for his entire life, and I have finally been given paint, a brush, and best of all, a canvas for all of Panem to see. The entire nation will get to watch my beautiful display of violence. I can hardly wait, I begin to contemplate the possibilities. I think an ax would be the most fun, I've always been good with an ax.

I'm suddenly snapped back to reality when the escort speaks again. "And our female tribute is...Acely Vadis!" I hear a chorus of gasps to my left in the sixteen year old section. I see a girl with black hair down to her waist stride forward. She looks confident, perhaps I could enlist her as an ally, for awhile at least. I'll eventually have to kill her, if she's strong it will probably be in her sleep, but before that we'll work together in what the weaker districts call "The career pack."

The pack will form before the games even start, well get the other careers from Districts 2 and 4, and maybe a couple others, if there are any other worthwhile tributes out there. Once that happens the fun will start, we will take out a good chunk at the bloodbath, the very word sends chills of joy down my spine. The sheer amount of death that will surround me is incredible. After that we will pick off the tributes that decided to hide, one by one. Killing those measly little tributes will be the highlight of my games. After that's done, I'll just take out my allies, the careers. It might be tough, but it sure will be satisfying. Oh, and here is one of those future victims of mine now, Acely has made it to the stage, and is shaking my hand.

**Acely Vadis**

As I shake the boy's hand he gives me sort of a crazy look. I'm not really sure what to think of this guy, he seems a bit...unhinged. He looks like some sort of criminal, with this crazy smirk and a broken nose. I can feel that his fingers are calloused, probably because he usually has some kind of weapon in hand.

I'm honestly a bit shocked that I was reaped, I mean I've trained for the games a bit, but still it's kind of a shock. Now that I think about it though, I suppose it makes sense. Being sixteen, I have more of my name in that ball than the younger tributes. My family is easily one of the richest in the district, but in a district where everyone is so rich that no one needs to sign up for teressa, it doesn't make a whole lot of difference.

This is somewhat annoying, if I was in a poorer district, then my family's riches would practically guarantee that I would not be reaped. I should not have to deal with this, my family has money! We should be allowed to buy ourselves out of the games if we so choose! But now isn't time for that kind of thinking, I'm a tribute, and it's time to honor my family. I'm sure I can get this brute, Fathom, on my good side, he doesn't seem to be too gifted in terms of brains. In fact I'll probably be able to get the entire career pack to like me, and a lot of sponsors as well.

Now's as good as a time to start as any, I shoot him a smile as we walk to the Justice Building and he gives me back that same smirk. I have him in the palm of my hand.

Before I know it I'm sitting in the room of the Justice Building designated for family members to say goodbye to their tributes. I've been here before, but I was the one seeing tributes off, this time the situation is reversed. My older brother, Raid had two friends go into the arena years ago. I was seven when his friend Emerald went in, then when I was ten Shine went in. Neither made it out.

The first one to visit me is my mom. Things are a bit awkward, as this morning we got in a huge fight after I spilled some juice. She apologizes, and begins to tear up, but I know that it's only because she thinks I could die.

I could die. It hits me for the first time. I mean, of course I knew that people die in the Hunger Games, but it really takes this to make it sink in.

My dad is next, and true to from, he doesn't say much. He has always been the more passive parent, this morning when my mother and I were fighting, he disappeared, as he so often does. I wish I, like him, I could just run away. It's a huge honor to go to the games, but I've seen how that turns out, twice. Of course, I'm a lot smarter than my brother's friends. They were like Fathom, relying on their strength, to win the games. And I remember Shine had a nice streak, he hesitated to kill some tributes in his games, and got an arrow in his skull for it. To stay alive, I will have to be ruthless and clever.

After this is Raid, he walks in and messes up my hair. I hate it when he does that. We joke around for a bit and neither of us dares to bring up Emerald or Shine. After they died Raid became something of a party animal, and despite his demeanor I can tell how worried about me he is. I wonder what would happen to him if I died in the arena too.

Last is my other brother, Hero, he may be ten years older than me, but he is still the closest person age-wise to me in the family.

"Be careful in there Ace" he says.

"You know I will" I respond.

"Don't trust anyone" he instructs.

"I kn-"

"Anyone, no matter what, okay!"

"Okay, jeeze!" I say a little mad, but I can't stay angry at him as he grabs me and wraps me up in a tight embrace. Neither of us says anything after that until the peacekeepers come to take him away.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I hope to get out the next chapter, 4 and 9, soon. If your tribute was in this chapter, let me know if I did him/her justice. Everybody else, tell me what you think of the tributes so far, or just tell me any other comments or criticisms you have.**


	3. Reapings: Districts 4 and 9

**District 4 Reapings**

**Aaralyn Twila**

"Gastor, where is my toothbrush?"

"Hey, Jayelyn, get over here!"

"Aaralyn, can you make me some lunch?"

UHHH! I can't take it anymore! I have to get out of this house, everyone inside it is insane. Can't they shut up for five minutes? I walk out the door, leaving my family behind. I'm done dealing with them. If I hadn't know them my entire life I wouldn't think it would be possible for six different people to be so incredibly noisy. The only thing worse than their volume is what they are saying.

Everyone in my family is constantly treating me like I'm a little kid. Even though I'm seventeen, they all think of me as some child. They are always telling me to stop training for the games, acting like I'm somehow too young! Are they kidding? I'm as old as Finnick Odair, and he won three years ago!

I escape to my usual spot, the shore which is pretty close to my house. I strip down to my underclothes and dive in. I can spend hours swimming at my beach, its the one place I truly feel at home. I savor every moment of my swim; I don't know when I'll be able to do it again.

Eventually I have to get out though, and head back to my crappy home for the last time. No matter what happens I'll never be back here. Today I will volunteer for the games. If I win then its the Victor's Village for me. If I loose...we'll I won't be back here then either.

After I have showered all of the seawater off my body my sister, Jayelyn, catches me in the hall. "You shouldn't go swimming alone," she begins "There's a really strong rip tide today."

"You know what a great swimmer I am, besides, I may need to swim in some rough waters in the arena." This is not what Jayelyn wants to hear.

"Soooo" Jayelyn starts, "You're actually gonna go through with it?"

"Of course I am!" I yell, irate.

"Aaralyn, you're just a kid."

"NO I'M NOT!" I storm out and I hear her yelling something behind me, but I don't listen. No matter what I do they just don't get it. There is only one option left, one way that they will have no choice to see that I'm not a kid. I will win the Hunger Games.

I find myself back at my beach, to try to get a bit of alone time, but there is a trespasser there. "Hey!" I shout, "What do you think you're doing here?"

The kid who is standing on my beach turns around and says "I'm sorry?"

"You should be." I snarl back.

"No, I was not apologizing, I meant I'm sorry, as in 'What do you mean?' "

"I mean..." I say barely able to control my rage with the intruder "Why are you on my beach?"

"Your beach?" he questions.

"Yes." I say as my nostrils flare, "My beach."

"I'm fairly certain this is a public beach." he responds.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I ask the wired little twerp.

"I don't know what you mean," he says with a blank stare.

"Uh! Why are you so frustrating?" I shout at the boy.

"I imagine it has something to do with the fact that I've been intellectually besting you for the past few minutes."

The nerve of this guy. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, you are Aaralyn Twila, seventeen years old, youngest of five"

This takes me back a bit. "How do you know that?" The harshness that was in my voice has been replaced by confusion. This kid knows all these details about me, and I don't even know his name.

"I, unlike most people, remember things, I pay attention."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Mattaniah Hestra."

This sounds vaguely familiar. I think I may have seen this kid around school, but not often; I think he's a couple years behind me.

"Okay," I start "I think I remember you Matt."

"My name is Mattaniah, are you unable to comprehend that many syllables?"

And there it is. "You know I could beat the crap out of you?" I yell, my anger has returned. Matt just shrugs. It probably wouldn't be the first time someone beat him up, I can tell his nose has been broken before. This just adds to his strange appearance. I wouldn't call him ugly, but he certainly isn't attractive, and it looks like he cuts his own hair. He seems to have a low center of gravity, he is somewhat short and stout.

"Well, you can enjoy this beach for a couple months, while I'm at the games, but when I come back as a victor, I'm buying it and make sure you never step foot here again!"

**Mattaniah Hestra**

That angry girl stomps away, now fuming. I never tire of insulting the intelligence of those that train for the games. They should be embarrassed of themselves really. They think that they can just get anything with their strength, they fail to understand what really matters is intelligence. Every year they march away to their deaths, how dumb do you have to be to sign up for something where twenty-three of twenty-four people end up as corpses? Even though the careers have a better chance of winning, there are still five other careers. I don't like those odds.

I wonder what it's like in the other districts, where people don't volunteer. How would that feel, to live in fear? Every reaping day wondering if you or someone you love would be sent to die. I'm glad I don't need to worry about that, even if I was reaped, some meathead would jump up and take my place.

Now that I think about it, the reaping must be getting close, what a waste of time that will be. I get up, dusting the sand off my clothes and start heading to the town square for the reapings.

I take my place in the fifteen year old sections, and it isn't too long till things get underway. "Welcome everyone," the escort begins "To the reapings for the sixty-eighth annual Hunger Games." I yawn, what is the point of dragging us all out here? "Lets begin with the girls, shall we?" The escort smiles and crooks her head to the side, she looks and acts so weird, all that capitol nonsense. "Our female tribute is..." She reaches in and grabs a slip, "Abigail Murray!"

The escort asks for volunteers, and of course Aaralyn Twila metaphorically signs her own death certificate. "Oooh this is exciting," the escort says half laughing. I roll my eyes. "And without further delay our male tribute." She actually does delay a bit while reaching into the bowl. "Our male tribute is Mattaniah Hestra" For a moment I'm paralyzed with fear, but I'm reawakened when she asks for my volunteer. That's right, I'll be saved by some idiot, any moment now.

No one speaks up. What is going on, why isn't anyone volunteering? People always volunteer in 4. "Really? No one?" the escort asks in disbelief.

I look around, but none of the other potential tributes will look me in the eye. Oh...I get it. I'm not particularly liked, but then, geniuses are rarely appreciated in their own time. So no one wants to take my place, just because they don't like me? How petty can these insignificant morons be?

Fine, I make sure that my face registers no emotion whatsoever as I stoically stroll to the stage. When I arrive, the escort introduces me and Aaralyn, and tells us to shake hands. Aaralyn has some sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"What?" I say defensively.

She leans in close and whispers in my ear, "Looks like you won't be enjoying my beach after all."

* * *

><p><strong>District 9 Reapings<strong>

**Kasha Seen**

"Beef or chicken?"

"Chicken please."

I pay the lunch lady and grab my chicken, a cup of fruit and some milk and head for the table where my friends are sitting. I take my seat, between Finnabe, and my best friend Marsh. On Marsh's other side is Chager, and beyond her is the only guy in our group, Frook.

"What kinda fruit you got there?" Marsh asks me.

"Lets see," I say looking inside my cup, "Apple and pear slices." I begin to poke my chicken with my fork. "Wonder what part of the chicken this is made of." The school isn't exactly known for providing the healthiest lunches here in District 9.

"At least it is some from a chicken," I hear Chager chime in, "This beef certainly didn't come from a cow, it could be wild dog for all I know." This makes me smile bit. We finish up our fruits and various mystery meats, and the bell tells us it time for the next class. Frook and I have Math together, we find some seats in the middle of the class together. On the way, I take a look out the window at the sky; I don't like the look of it, dark clouds have rolled in.

Our teacher, Mr. Takai tells us to open to page 58, and that we will be continuing talking about fractions today. This makes the class groan, but I really don't mind fractions. Then again I don't mind anything in school really. Its a lot better than after school, when I have to go to work.

"Can anyone tell me what fourteen over twenty one reduces down to?" I consider raising my hand, as the answer is pretty easy, but I've already given three answers, and don't want to be a know-it-all. The boy directly in front of me, Iman, raises his hand and Mr. Embrasal indicates for him to speak.

"Three-fourths."

"No, I'm sorry that is incorrect, can anyone else give me the answer? Yes, Kal?" he says calling on another student. But I don't hear if Kal knows that its two-thirds, because the boy to my left spits at the back of Iman's head.

"Nice one idiot!" The boy whispers. I spin to my left and stare at the spitter. It seems that Mr. Takai has failed to notice what has happened, and is now writing something on the chalkboard.

"Leave him alone," I say with a bit of venom.

"Or what, you'll tell on me?" he sneers.

"No, I'll knock your teeth out." I say while cracking my knuckles. This shocks the boy a bit, and he leaves Iman alone. Too many people see me as the sweet nice girl, the one who does the appropriate thing. But if a piece of scum like that picks on some poor kid, I'll defend him...even if he is an idiot. Maybe I'm tired of being seen as "The good girl."

I look to my right and it seems my heroics have made an impression on Frook, based on the look on his face. He give me a smile and says "That was a really good thing you did." He leans over patting my hand reassuringly, and his hand lingers for just a second. I don't really mind. Suddenly the smile disappears from his face, and his face is bright red. He looks back to the front of the class and does not make eye contact with me again for the rest of class.

I wonder sometimes about that boy. I think that, maybe, there is something more than just friendship between us. Every once in awhile there seems to be some sign, like there was today. They are always just little things, a long glance, a kind word, never enough for me to tell if it's anything more than my imagination.

Marsh has, for like a year, told me that she thinks Frook will ask me out, but I'm not so sure that is gonna happen. Maybe I should be the one to make the first move? Its just like when I threatened to knock that bully's teeth out, it might be time to stop being this little follower of the rules. Maybe I need to stop listening to what everybody else wants me to be, and take control of my life.

**Evander Ebrithil**

"Hey Mom, I'm home," I say as I throw my jacket on an armchair near the doorway.

"Honey," she responds "Please don't leave your jacket laying around, thats why I bought that coat rack."

"Why you bought it? I wasn't aware you paid for it," I say with a hint of cynicism. She ignores my last remark and instead crosses over and picks up the jacket herself, hanging it on the rack. She smoothes out the creases on my jacket and asks me if I bought anything in town today.

"No," is all I say.

"Oh you don't have to be so frugal, we have so much money nowadays." I scowl at this, but try not to sound angry when I ask if my sister Della is home. "No, I think she went out with some friends."

"Okay," I reply before heading to my room. I fall flat on my bed, and take a look out the window, there is moisture on it. It must have started drizzling in the past couple minutes. Well, we are used to rain in 9. My eyes are heavy now, and think I fall into that place between sleep and waking. In my semi-slumber I'm eleven again, poor again. I'm transported back to a time before my sister made her breakthrough, that discovery which made my family so much money.

"Hey," I hear her voice and I'm fully awake again. My sister has her hand on her shoulder. I look up at her and smile, but the frown on her face snaps me back to the real world. Right, I'm not eleven anymore, I'm sixteen, today is the day of the reaping, and I can hear the pitter patter of rain hitting my window.

By the time I'm at the town square, its a downpour. I wade through the sea of umbrellas in my section until I find Clay.

"Hey Evander," he greets me. "Why did I have to become best friends with you, the only guy who can manage to make me look short in our whole grade?" Its true, Clay is pretty tall for a sixteen year old, at 5'10", while I on the other hand am tall for anybody, I'm 6'1".

"That joke was funny the first time you told it, but after the ninetieth time, not so much." I reply. I look to the stage and see that they have covered it with some sort of tarp. All of the electronically equipment has been sealed with the exact waterproof covering my sister invented.

The speakers come on and I hear, "Hello everyone, lets have a round of applause as we get this reaping underway." Everyone awkwardly tries to clap while not dropping their umbrellas. Except me of course, since I am neither holding an umbrella nor attempting to clap. "Alright, it's time to begin! Ladies first!" The escort crosses to the female reaping bowl and takes out a name. I have small panic attack as I worry that my and Clay's best friend Zadi will be reaped. It happened to one of Della's friends not too long ago. It let out a sigh of relief as the name drawn is Kasha Seen. Zadi is safe, "And Evander Ebrithil is our male tribute!" but I'm not.

For the first time I can remember Clay is speechless. I give him a small nod, letting him know I'll be okay, even though I won't. As I walk to the stage, I have the sudden realization that this may be the last time I ever will feel rain. I take off my hood and let the hot rain hit my face.

By the time I reach the staged I'm drenched. The escort makes a joke about this trying to get me to crack a smile. When this doesn't work, she tries another. After the third joke, she gives up and has me shake the hand of the girl. I suddenly feel an incredible pang of guilt as I look into this girls eyes. I was so happy to have heard her name called in place of my friend. Am I any better than the Capitol? As long as those going into the games are some anonymous child, and not someone I care about, it doesn't matter weather or not they die. Maybe I deserve this.

**Hey, I want to really thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys were so kind and I feel so honored. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well, lemme know. I know a few of you were anticipating this chapter because your tributes were featured, so tell me how I did on them. FYI, reapings for Districts 5 and 7 should be posted by Saturday. Oh and a heads up, once the reapings are over I'll put up a poll on my profile for your favorite tributes. Thanks again!**


	4. Reapings: Districts 7 and 5

**District 7 Reapings**

**Kairen Sameer**

"Kairen?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to report to station 4."

"Yes sir, what is at that station, sir?"

"Lumber, just like every other station."

"Oh, alright." I say as I grab my ax. I've worked at nearly every station since I started work in the lumberyard, but never 4. I wonder what it looks like. I find the answer to my question when I get there, the station is smaller than the ones I normally work at. There are only two tree stumps for chopping lumber, my usual job. I'm not great at it, but I need to do it, ever since my brothers were born my family has had a tough time putting enough food on the table, even with me getting the maximum amount of tessarae.

Another unique thing about this station is who else is working here. Usually since I'm small, and honestly not the strongest person in the district, I'm paired with some huge lumberjack. Today, strangely, the person standing at my station is a girl about my age. She greets me with a kind "Hello" and a smile.

"Hey, what's your name?" I respond.

"I'm Tawny, nice to meet you." It seems a bit like she is in some kind of dream world, I wonder what thats like. I set up my piece of lumber on the block and bring my ax down. It isn't exactly the cleanest cut ever. Tawny does the same, with similar results.

"So do you know why they paired the two of us together, usually there is at least one strong person?" I ask. Was that question rude? Sometimes people think I can be a bit insensitive, but I really don't mean to be. Apparently the question is fine, because Tawny doesn't seem fazed by it at all.

"My shift manager said he was going to stick his two biggest annoyances at station 4." she tells me.

"Do you know what your manager meant by that?"

"I think he meant you and I, not to put too fine a point on it."

"Oh," I say. I had never really thought of myself as that much of annoyance. This girl seems pretty nice, I don't find her to be annoying at all either.

"Why does he think we are annoying?"

"As far as I go he thinks I am too...distracted, and I ramble too much about the serious ecological implications of the lumber industry in District 7."

"The what?"

"The consequences of the deforestation that goes on here. Destroying all of our natural recourses has had disastrous affects for humanity in the past, and it is ignorant to think that would not occur again." The two of us continue to talk for the rest of the shift, apparently she is from a poor part of the district too. She too took up this job to help support her family, but unlike me doesn't have to work full time, so she got to stay in school. She tells me that she thinks that I shouldn't worry as much as I do though, she thinks the world has many more lessons to teach than school does anyway. I never really thought about it that way before.

Tawny never gets tired of all my questions, which is often not the case when I meet a new friend. The only other person who puts up with my constant questions, aside from my family, is my best friend Parea. In fact I think Parea actually enjoys to answer all my questions. People think it's weird that my best friend is a girl, and assume that there is something going on between us, but it isn't like that. She practically is one of the guys herself.

We close early today, because of the reapings. I say goodbye to Tawny, and I think that I may have made a new friend. Anyone who puts up with my questions must be cool. Maybe we'll get paired up again tomorrow. That is if one of isn't reaped.

**Tawny Russet**

If there is one good thing about the reaping day, its that we get let out of work early. Well, not that early, I have just enough time to get to the reapings. There waiting for me in the fifteen year old section is my best friend, Skye. Well, she is more than just my friend, she's practically my sister. Years ago, a peackeeper committed a crime, the Captiol needed a scapegoat, so Skye's parents were put to death. I convinced my parents to take her in afterward. She turned out to be more of a blessing than a burden, she got a job and brought in tessarrae. Without her support I probably would have had to quit school.

"Welcome everyone, may the odds be ever in your favor today!" I hear the escort over the loudspeaker. Her Capitol accent is somewhat ridiculous, and so is her notion that the odds would be in out favor. I do my best to think about the injustices of the Capitol, but thats very difficult when they are about to take two children away to be murdered.

"We'll start with the girls," she says a high pitched voice. "Our Female tribute is...Tawny Russet." I see Skye begin to open her mouth, I know what she is about to do.

"No," I say as calmly as I can, "I can't let you go in there, you've been through enough." I do my best to not portray the panic that is inside me. Instead I make myself look like I'm a million miles away.

"No, I owe it to you." she says.

"It isn't the same, please, just promise you'll take care of my sisters." Skye has tears in her eyes now. She seems conflicted, but doesn't say anything more.

As I walk to the stage, I suddenly remember a conversation that I had with my grandmother this morning. My grandmother made her living as something called a seer. She would charge people and tell them their fortunes. I've always thought of it as a bit of a scam, but my grandmother insists that I've inherited "the gift." I always dismissed this but last night I woke from a nightmare. In a panic, I told Skye my nightmare, and Skye mentioned it to my grandmother. My grandmother said it was no dream, but a somber prophecy. I told her she was crazy and went on with my day.

In my dream Skye was reaped.

Well since it was a dream, it wasn't entirely clear it was Skye, all I knew that it was a good friend, but it felt like Skye. Now it's obvious that the dream was wrong, it isn't Skye or any other friend going in. Its me.

I hear all the comments about me when I walk up to the stage.

"Its that strange girl."

"I've seen her at the lumberyard."

"She took in that girl who's parents were traitors."

I don't let any of their words get to me, I just stroll forward and pretend I can't hear it. On the outside I remain calm, despite the fact that inside I've completely lost it. Without me will my family be able make it? The best case scenario would have Skye quitting school, just like that boy I worked with in the lumberyard today, what was his name?

"Kairen Sameer"

Yes, that was it. Wait! Who said that? Oh no, I look forward and see the inquisitive boy heading to the stage. My heart sinks like a stone. The escort greets him and rather than seeming mortified he asks the escort why she decided to pick the exact paper she did. We are instructed to shake hands and I find myself giving him the same smile I did the first time we met this morning.

"At least I'll be going in with a friend" he says. The last word sticks in my brain for a moment, and I'm not sure why. Even though we have only known each other for a short time, I do consider him a friend. I look to the crowd and see my family, when I see my grandmother's face and I get it. My dream wasn't about Skye. It was about Kairen.

Or maybe it was just a coincidence, who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 Reapings<strong>

**Azeika Brooke**

The sound of the bell signals its time to exit class; school is out. "You comin' over before the reapings?" Violet asks.

"No, I'm gonna have lunch with the family." Violet nods, she knows how important family is to me, and for all I know this could be the last meal as a complete family we ever have. "But we could hang out for awhile before that," I add.

"Yeah, lets find the boys." Violet says. The boys of course meaning Zane, Lysander, Dale and Alex. I know that's a lot of guys, it's just that aside from Violet, I've always had male friends. I guess it's because I'm so feisty and temperamental, which I inherited from my dad. Alex is the same way... which is may be why we used to date. But, he isn't my boyfriend anymore, it's better that were friends, no one can get hurt. Violet, on the other hand is more like Dale. They are both pretty quiet, reserved people. Well, that is when Dale isn't being sarcastic.

We meet the boys at the large Oak tree outside the school, our usual meeting place. "Well my day just got better," Alex says as we walk over.

"Calm down Casanova," Dale adds without looking up from his book. I swear he is constantly reading something

"Hey guys," I say, as I shut Dale's book.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't in the middle of a sentence or anything, I wanted to loose my place, thank you."

"Your welcome" I say without looking at him, this banter back and forth is automatic after years of friendship.

As the four of us continue to talk someone inevitability brings up the reapings, which sets me off. I begin to rave about the injustices of the Capitol, about how their regime is harsh and oppressive, and the people who live there, our escort included, are tacky and shallow. I leave out how I am terrified of them. Violet pulls me back though, as she is the only person who can consistently calm me down.

If I am going to make it back home in time to eat and get to the center of town for the reapings, I'll need to split soon. Before I go I, as casually as I can, I ask Dale how his family is doing. His family isn't exactly as...harmonious as mine.

"Same as always" is his reply. Same as always isn't good. It means things with his siblings, Ash and Holli, are rough. It seems that all three of them are perpetually jealous of each other. Unfortunately, that isn't the worst thing "Same as always" means. It also means his dad is still drinking, and still hits them and his mom when he does. Dale says his dad feels terrible about this when he sobers up, and he really loves them. Doesn't stop me from hating the guy. "Seeya Zee," Dale calls me by the nickname Lysander gave me years back, which stuck in our circle of friends, as I head off.

We all split off, Violet one way, me another, and all four boys stick together. Soon enough I'm at the family table, there with me is; my father Leon, mother Amber, and my siblings; Kleo, Isobela, Harry and Hayden. Everyone is especially quite tonight. The number of children who could be reaped has doubled this year. Hayden and Harry just turned twelve. Isobela and I have both been eligible for a few years now. The only one who is safe this year is little Kleo. I reach over and take her hand. She has been sick for so long, and is so frail, I'm glad she is safe, at least for a few more years.

I can't help but think about Dale's family as I sit here with mine. We may not be rich, but we always manage to put enough food on the table, without having to sign up for teressae. Dale's family on the other hand is one of the poorest in the district.

Dinner ends and we delay as long as we can, but the reapings are fast approaching, and to miss it would cause severe punishment. So we go, each into our various sections. I spot Dale and Alex in the boy's section and give them a wave. They both wave back, but Dale looks incredibly somber. Who can blame him?

**Blaine River **

I fall flat on my face. "Owww" I say sitting up. I look back at what tripped me, and I see a rock. My ankle hurts, and running is what caused me to trip in the first place, but I can't slow down now, I'm late for the reapings. If I'm not there then there will be trouble.

I can see the town center, and it appears that they haven't started yet. Good. I slow down a bit as I approach the thirteen year old section, but I'm still breathing pretty heavily. I almost collapse by the time I get to my section, the run has exhausted me. "Hey guys," I pant to my friends.

"Hey, we thought you might not show up, or something," my friend Iggy says.

"No..." I take a deep breath "I just like cutting things close," I say with a smile.

"Shut up guys, they're about to pick the girl," someone else in our section says. We do shut up, and I see the escort drawing a name from one of the two balls on stage.

"Azeika Brooke" she says. I think that name sounds familiar, and I when I see the girl walk on stage I recognize her. She is the older sister of my friends, Harry and Hayden, twins a year younger than me.

The escort asks for a volunteer and the only response is the wind. Now it's time for the boys to be reaped. She reaches in and... "Blaine River"

Oh no.

That's it, my life is over. The stupid Capitol has killed me, I'm done. Soon I'll have to say goodbye to my family, I'd better start thinking of what I'm going to say now, I have nine siblings to say goodbye to. The only one who I can think of now though is my big brother Aly, my best friend. I'm doing my best not to cry as I walk to the stage, but its only half working. I'm shaking a bit, and I feel tears run down my cheek but I've somehow managed to not just fall over and burst into uncontained tears.

I get on the stage, and the escort introduces me, "Baline River, our male tribute...that is unless anyone would like to volunteer?" Why even bother asking, I know no one will. I have seven sisters, so none of them could, as for my brothers, well Aly is nineteen, so he isn't allowed either and my other brother is only twelve, even younger than I am. Nope, no volunteer for me.

"I volunteer!"

What? Who said that? I wipe my nose and try to see what is going on. Then I see him. An older boy, I don't know his name, but I've seen him around. After a couple minutes he makes it to the stage.

"What's your name son?" the escort asks the boy.

"Dale Blackthorne"

I'm so confused now, why would this guy, who I don't really know save me? As she introduces the tributes, the peacekeepers direct me off the stage. I take one last glance over my shoulder at the tributes as they shake hands, and I can tell they know each other.

After everyone has cleared out, I find my way to the Justice Building. I am directed to a bench where I wait with the others saying goodbye to Dale. I want to ask him why he saved me, but more importantly, I want to thank him for it. I look at the others on the bench. There are three guys around Dale's age, two younger kids, a quiet lady, and a crying guy who smells like alcohol.

They enter the room to talk to him, one by one, each leaving after the building after the allotted time. Pretty soon it's just me and a guy who's name I think is Alex. We don't say anything to each other until after he comes back out, when he is rubbing his arm. I musta make some kind of face cause he says to me, "He punched me, but I deserved it." Uhhhh...what?

I go in and Dale looks surprised to see me. I don't say anything so he starts. "So, you wondering why I took your spot?" I nod. He gives me a smile and says "Two reasons really. First, you just a kid, thirteen right?" I nod again. "Right, so its not right what they were gonna do, send a kid to his death, its still not right, but its better if I die." He stops.

I wait for about a minute and then I ask "What's the second reason?"

"That girl, the one who got reaped, well she is my...my very good friend. I'm going to protect her." I smile for a second, but then I figure something out.

"But you can't protect her? Both of you can't make it out!" How could he not have known that?

"Why do you think I said its better if I die than you?" I get it now. He isn't planning to live, he is going in to protect her knowing he won't come out. I start to cry again, this is the saddest thing I ever heard. He pats me on the back, which reminds me of Aly. I force myself to stop crying to ask him a question.

"That boy, Alex, who was in here, he said you punched him, and he deserved it, what did he mean?"

Dale sighs, and I wonder if that was too personal, but he tells me anyway. "He told me he admired me, that he could never do something like that." Seems like a weird reason to punch your friend. "When I asked him why, even though he... he fells the same way I do about her, he said it wasn't worth his life."

I don't get exactly what any of this means, but maybe I can ask someone older later, I don't want Dale to be any sadder. "One more thing," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

**Hey, so allow me to clear up any confusion. Dale is the one going into the games, not Blaine. I've always had one problem with reading reapings in SYOTs and that is the lack of the element of surprise. The reader always knows that the character who's POV is shown will be going into the games, there is less room for interesting twists. I figured I'd make Dale's decision to volunteer a bit of a surprise this way. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and the characters, and thanks for all the great reviews I got last time! Expect Districts 6 and 10 no later than Wednesday!**


	5. Reapings: Districts 6 and 10

**District 6 Reapings**

**Marius El'Serdi**

"...forty-eight...forty-nine...fifty!" I grunt the last number as I put the barbell back on the upright. I grab my towel and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Here honey," my mother said as she hands me a sports drink.

"Thanks Mom." I chug about half the bottle in one swig. "How much ...time ...till the reapings?" I say panting.

"Looks like..." she checks her watch, "about three hours."

"Good" I still have time. "Tell Dad I'll see him after the reapings"

"Alright honey." my mother says with a smile. I wonder if she knows how I spend my time. I haven't told her, but then I'm not exactly subtle about what I do. I know she's aware that my father sells stolen goods on the black market, even though she pretends she isn't. I do more than just selling stolen good though. When someone interferes with my business, in a way that I don't care for, I teach them a lesson. And by teach them a lesson, of course I mean break their legs. Like I said, I'm not so into subtly.

It's more important to be feared than liked. If someone likes me, then he might do me a favor. If someone thinks I might break his bones, he will do me a favor. Today however, is not a day where I get to inflict harm on someone, just a day for making some money. I head upstairs, wash up, and change out of the clothes I work out in, putting on something more presentable. And more intimidating. I grab the watch sitting on my counter, I don't know who it was stolen from. because I don't ask those kinds of questions in my profession.

I've managed to line up a buyer and have arranged a meeting with him at the black market. When I arrive I'm greeted by a few peons who want to sell me something, but I just wave them away. They know this means today I'm not interested in buying. I find the creep who wants to buy the watch hanging around some abandoned laundry bin.

"I've got your watch." He jumps at this, apparently he didn't notice me walk up next to him. Makes sense, my training has done more than just build muscle, I'm very good at getting around undetected. "Do you have the money?"

"Umm, y-yeah," he stutters "It was thirty-five right?"

"Excuse me?" I say grabbing the boy's shoulder. I hear him let out a squeal of pain. "It was forty, but now," I squeeze tighter, and I get another squeal, "Its fifty, or would you like to keep negotiating?"

"No" he lets out in a small voice.

"What was that?"

"No" he practically begs.

"Good." I don't let him go until the money is in my hand, then I toss him on the floor and place the watch next to his crying body.

"Pleasure doin' business with you."

The black market has almost cleared out now, almost everyone has gone to the reaping, I'd better head over too. As I walk, I let my mind imagine a scenario where I am reaped. Thats the real reason I have been training so hard. Anyone can be reaped, and I have to be prepared. While I would never volunteer, winning those games would be my ticket to fame and glory. If I was picked I'd have no trouble taking down just about everybody. Seventeen of those tributes would be easy pickings. What worries me are those from 1, 2 and 4. The careers. They haven't been lifting weights in their basement with their mom as a spotter. They have been professionally trained.

I can feel the fear begin to creep in, and I have to remember to shut it out. I can't dwell in my emotions, that will only weaken me.

By now my feet have carried me to the sixteen year old section. The reapings will be underway soon, the mayor is in the middle of her speech. My thoughts keep drifting back to the games, would the careers take me in? Stop thinking about that. The escort has walked up now. Why wouldn't they take me in? It won't matter in a second, once he picks another name. He has his hand in the bowl. I can almost stop worrying ...he has the slip in his hand...its...

"Marius El'Serdi"

**Amata Natea**

I stand on my toes to get a better look at the boy. There he is, he's got kinda brown hair, with maybe some grey. He is sorta tall, and his skin is the same dull brown of my father's coffee. Nothing really stands out to me about him until he gets to the stage, when I see his face.

He is completely devoid of emotion, like he doesn't care at all that he's been reaped. I feel a chill run down my spine. How can someone act like that? What's wrong with this guy? He is about to face his death and he isn't afraid, or sad, or anything. The escort asks him some questions, and he starts talking about crushing his opponents.

I've never gotten these psychos who go into the games with a bloodlust. How can they not be absolutely appalled by death? If they knew death the way I do, then I guarantee they would not be so nonchalant about it.

Marius has stopped his rant about the murders he will commit, and it's time for the girl to be reaped. I grab my hair and without thinking put it over my shoulder, its almost a nervous tick I have. The escort reaches in and... "Amata Natea"

NO! This is impossible. How could this happen to me? Before I know what I'm doing I'm sprinting through the crowd of people, trying as hard as I can to get away. If I can just escape, then...then I'm not sure, but anything is better than the games.

I don't make it far, the peacekeepers close in and snatch me up. They drag me on stage, and I just give up. What's the point? I shake Marius' hand and hang my head as I'm walked to the justice building.

I don't have a lot of friends, actually, I don't have any, so the only ones I that come to see me off are my sisters and father. My sister Mina is too young to get that I won't be coming back, and my father only tries to give me advice on survival. The one I really need to talk to is my sister Lanni.

"You know what you have to do" I say as she walks in.

"I can't take care of them, I'm only thirteen, I'm not ready."

"I was the same age when Mom died, and I had you, and Aly was a newborn." Lanni has tears in her eyes, she always gets emotional about Mom's death. "You know Dad can't work all day and watch a six and a two year-old."

"I...I know" she says to the floor more than me. "Maybe..." she says, quickly snapping her head up, causing the tears to fly off her face, "You'll make it back, you have as good of a chance of making it back as anybody else."

She is so filled with hope, and I would do anything to not to crush that, but our family has to survive. "No, I don't," Am I crying now too? "I don't have a shot against the ones who've trained, you have to be strong now." She nods, and it's like I can see her spirit being crushed before my eyes. Apparently the peacekeepers decide that our time is up and take her away.

I'm left wishing I could say goodbye to the last member of my family, but Aly can barely talk, so what would be the point? Aly has always been sort of a symbol of hope for me. When my mother died we thought we would loose the baby too, but by some miracle he survived. I wonder, is there any chance that my death could bring something beautiful into the world as well?

* * *

><p><strong>District 10 Reapings<strong>

**Ashlyn Plains**

"Coo-co-coo!"

The rooster wakes me as the sun rises. I can see the sun creeping through the windows of the barn now, as I pick the pieces of hay out of my hair.

"Ashlyn," I hear my father's voice call from the house, "You in the barn?" The first couple times I slept out here my parents took exception, but by now they have gotten used to finding my bed empty at dawn.

"Yeah Dad." I answer back.

"Well get over here, its time for breakfast."

I leisurely stretch out and yawn, picking the last few pieces of hay out of my dirty blonde curls. I pat my favorite horse, Mortekai, on the head as exit the barn. It only takes a few seconds to get between the barn and the house, but I pause for a moment to breath in the morning air, letting the day's first light warm my body.

"Hey goldilocks," my father greets me as I walk inside and take a seat between my sisters at the family table. This is the one time my family is always together, breakfast. Of course we all see each other throughout the day, but the five of us aren't ever in the same room, except right now. Soon my parents will be out on the farm, heading the cattle, I'll alternate between doing chores and learning the ropes of the farm, and my sisters will be in town. Normally, I wouldn't think of heading in town with them, I know what they do there, even if my parents don't, but today going to town is mandatory.

I still have plenty of time to kill before the reapings, an advantage to rising with the sun. Normally I'd grab some feed and make sure the stables were clean, but Dad insists I take the morning off, and I don't fight him on it. I decide now is a good time to grab Mortaki; it's been a long while since we had a morning ride.

Our pasture really is a beautiful place, but when you see a place everyday you can forget that. Today though, something, and I'm not sure what exactly, reminds me just how breathtaking it can be. I've reached the silo finned with the hay, and stop to let Mortikai take a drink from a trough. I decided to take a load off myself and lean against an old wooden fence.

I can still remember when my father built this fence, cutting the wood, driving the poles into the ground, hammering the nails. I think of how much I loved the smell of lumber fresh from 7. I couldn't have been any older than six, but it may as well have been yesterday. The fence looked so sturdy then, and the wood was such a beautiful shade of brown. Today, it looks like a strong wind might blow it over, and the elements have sucked out any color once there.

Mordecai must have had his fill of water, because he nudges me with his head and snaps me back into the present. I hear a voice yelling from the other side of the pasture, and see my sister Vira waving to me in the distance. How long has she been trying to get my attention while I was thinking about the glory days of a fence? "Come on Mortaki, lets ride back." I know he doesn't really understand me, but that doesn't stop me from telling him everything from "Hello" to my deepest secrets. For me, a horse is better than a diary.

My sisters and I talk all the way into town, now that were out in the open Vira has put on her dumb blonde facade. Lyra is acting pretty arrogant and braggy, but thats something she does with or without an audience. Once the square's in sight Vira wishes us luck as she goes to rejoin our parents, while Lyra heads to the eighteen year old section and I'm off to my own. Once I'm there I instantly have a peacekeeper at my side.

"You sure your in the right section, what are you fourteen?" he says with a grin that puts me off ease.

"No," I say as neutrally as I can.

"Really, you're sixteen? Well in that case are you're old enough to follow in your sisters' footsteps." He gives me a glance that I really don't care for and I can feel the rage building up within me now. I've always resented my sisters a bit for their willingness to sell their bodies to the peacekeepers, and the implication that I'm "Following in their footsteps" is a bit much to take.

"Why, do you like girls who look like they're fourteen?" I say back. Once burying my emotions fail, my attempt at wit makes an appearance. Apparently this works because the peacekeeper just laughs and heads back to the front of the section. Good, I'm done with the Capitol for today, they've already cost my family half a day at work. Oh well, I'll be back on the farm within the hour.

**Finch Anderson**

"Lets go Finch!" I hear my big sister Robyn yell.

"What's the rush?" I say back, taking a bit of my apple.

"The rush is," my friend Rhona has chimed in now, "That the reapings start in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah okay." I take one last bite and toss the core in a trash bin. "Fine lets head over."

"Oh, well thank you for gracing us with your presence," Robyn sarcastically says.

I wouldn't have delayed if it we didn't live so close to the town center, so were at the reapings in five minutes. I've found some of my other friends in the fifteen year old section and I take my place with them. Even around those who I consider my friends, my guard is back up. Aside from my mom and sister, Rohna is the only person I really trust. They are the only people who I can really be myself around, because the fact of the matter is that it's almost impossible to really trust someone. It took Rohna and I years to build up what the two of us have. The really ironic thing about me distancing myself from everyone is that it seems to make everyone want to know more about me. I suppose the mystery is always more interesting than the reality.

The mayor introduces the escort and I think of how perfect an example she is for what I've been thinking. The Capitol escort comes pretending to be our friend, our ally, and then she sends two of us to die in the most gruesome way I can conceive. But no matter how deep my hatred for the Capitol runs, I don't harbor any delusions of rebellion. That kind of thinking would only serve to get myself and those I care about killed.

"Time to begin," I hear the escort say. "This year I think we should start with the boys." She is honestly acting as if this is some kind of celebration. I don't like my chances this year. I've had to take tessarea a couple of times, not as often as when I was younger, before I could do manual labor, but being older only worsens my odds. Here we go, escort babbling, hand in the bowl, she has a name and it's "Finch Andersen."

Damn. Okay, I take a deep breath, I've gotta hold it together, at least while I'm in public, with every eye and every camera in 10 trained on me.

Now I regret my delay earlier, I have to walk past every other boy my age to reach the stage. My mentor grabs me as soon as I'm on the stage and says how I look like a winner. Its time for the girl to be reaped now. I almost forgot I won't be going in there alone. When the escort reads the name, it rings a bell, at least the last name does.

The Plains own the largest ranch in the entire district, I've delivered feed there a ton of times. I guess sometimes the odds just aren't in your favor, because that family isn't one that would need to ever sign up for tessarae. Just goes to show you that it doesn't matter who you are in the eyes of the Capitol.

I try to get a look at her apparently her first name is Ashlyn, but I have no idea which daughter that is. I know that two of the Plains girls have a bit of a reputation for spending their time with the peacekeepers. There is the tall blonde one, and the mean brunette with green eyes. But no, I can see her now, the tribute isn't either of these, its the short one.

I've never really noticed how pretty she is before, probably because I've only ever seen her at the ranch, covered in dirt. She's isn't pretty in the way her sisters are, its a different, more unconventional and rare beauty. I don't even know how to describe it. She has a delicate frame, yet somehow still looks strong. And then there is that freckle on the left side of her chin. Its too bad I'll be trying to kill her soon.

We shake hands and we're ushered to the Justice Building. I'm left alone to sit and wait for my friends and family to visit me. Thats when I break down. I can't remember the last time I cried, but I'm making up for lost time. The betrayal that torments me is not a fresh one, but one that happened just days after I was born. My mind goes to that dark place where it always goes during troubled times, and I ask myself the questions I've asked a million times before. What did my father abandon me? What was so wrong with me that he would leave? People tell me he wasn't ready for a child, and it had nothing to do with me personally. If that was the case, why did he stay when my sister was born the previous year? No matter how often I ask myself, I don't have answers for any of these questions. There is only one question about my father I've managed to come up with an answer for. What would I do if I ever saw him again?

I'd kill the bastard.

**Okay, well we are into the second half now. The reviews for the last chapter especially moved me, and I just want to say, none of this would be possible without such amazing tributes. My thanks to their creators. Oh, and I just would like to give you guys the heads up that Blaine's involvement in the narrative isn't over, he will be providing the audience's POV at certain points. I know some people were hoping that we would see him again. I should be finished with both Districts 2 and 8 by Sunday, so look out for those!**


	6. Reapings: Districts 8 and 2

**District 8 Reapings**

**Jade Ehlers**

The only thing that the reaping day has every meant to me is a day off of work. I hear other Districts still work half days, but I guess people here just don't see the point in having the factory open and close in such a short time span.

I'm at the place that I have spent most of my spare time in the past few years, my best friend Allie's back yard. The small gym in her backyard, to be more specific. About five feet from the chair where I'm relaxing in hangs the punching bag that has been the outlet for my rage my whole life. It still gets use every once in awhile, but my anger has subsided over the years. There was a time when I would spend hours waling on it, after my father's death, but I've come to peace with it.

My father didn't die in some kind of horrible accident, he wasn't murdered by the peacekeepers. He had cancer. My father wasn't robbed form me, he had his time. After my dad died the rest of my family got closer together, but I somehow drifted further from them. I think my mother would have completely lost it if it weren't for my little sister Kirra. The shop the two of them opened has been what has kept out family going. My job making peacekeeper uniforms at the factory brings in some money, but not nearly enough, and my little brother Jake is too young to get a job. My mom and I may not be on the best terms, but at least I've got Allie, she's been there for me through the good times and the bad.

"You ready to head to the reapings?" she asks me.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." I respond. I know we should be worried about getting reaped, but I feel that the odds are in our favor. Neither of us has ever needed to take tessarrae, and it's a big district. I don't even know anyone who has been reaped. My life isn't some tragedy, it's pretty normal. I don't year for another rebellion, or want to escape to 13, which is rumored to have secretly survived. I just want to keep living my life. I do hate the Capitol more than anything, but what can one ordinary girl do? If I can protect the ones I care about I'll be fine.

I don't really take in a lot of the mayor's speech, its the same as every year. The six past victors are named, and the four living ones wave to the crowd. The escort stands up, makes some joke, and reaches into the girl's bowl. I can see all of the nervous faces around me, but I know it won't be my name. I'm right, it's my sister's.

How can this have happened? Her name is only in that bowl three times, out of thousands, maybe even tens of thousands. It just doesn't make any sense. It's not the same as my father dying, he was an old man, he lived a full life, saw his children grown up. Kirra had her entire life ahead of her, and its the Capitol, not fate, that has stolen that. I've always thought that Jake was the one who needed protecting, not Kirra. She is the foundation of our family. She is the one who saved my mother, and who brings in the money for us to survive. What will become of my mother and brother when she goes into the games? I know what I have to do.

"I volunteer!" I yell. Kirra has already made it halfway to the stage, and she turns to me in shock.

"NO!" she shouts back, and I see her bolt for the stage.

"Hold on, little girl" the escort starts, "I'm afraid you can't stop a volunteer," she turns my way, "Come on up!"

My sister gets to me before I reach the stage. "Take it back!"

"Its too late, besides you know you can keep Mom and Jake from starving, I can't hold the family together." Kirra bites her lip, not happy, but knowing I'm right.

"Oh, and keep an eye on Allie, I think you guys might need each other now."

**Allan Fur English**

After an enormous delay the girl finally gets to the stage. She volunteered for her sister, that's fine, good for her, very heroic, but there is no need to keep the rest of us waiting. The escort trots over to the boy bowl, and I prepare myself for the worst.

"Our male tribute is... Allan Fur English!" Actually nothing could have prepared me for that. So the Capitol has managed to ruin my life yet again. I don't have some older sibling who will throw his life away to save me. The only way I'll be coming back alive is to outsmart every other tribute. I'm not happy about this, killing these people I've never met, being a pawn for the Capitol, but I have no other options. Against the Capitol, there can be no victor.

My family learned this the hard way. I haven't always lived here in 8, a long time ago I had a spoiled life, sitting in the lap of luxury, District 1. Then my idiot of a mother had to make a statement against the Capitol and they took care of her pretty quick. So, my father and I were exiled to this place. Honestly it may have been good for me. I was a bit of a spoiled brat in those days, and it taught me of the cruelty that humans can bestow on one another.

I've spent years exploring this notion, manipulate people. I pride myself in my ability to give someone an idea and make them think it was their own. The games will be no different. I have to gain the trust of a few tributes who can protect me.

The first step should be to recruit Jade. Shouldn't be too hard since she is from my district, we'll be spending a few days together before we reach the Capitol. She's actually perfect for her part, I can see that she's strong, but not incredibly muscular so I don't have to worry about the careers trying to lure her to their side. She is also someone that others will want to ally with, so bringing in more to the alliance should not be a problem.

Once enough of the other tributes have been taken out, I'll deal with the members of my alliance. With the amount I plan to recruit I doubt I couldn't take them all out at once, even in their sleep. No, I'll have to get them to turn on each other, or maybe find a way to get some other tributes to finish them. I'll cross that bridge once I come to it.

I reach the stage and give Jade a smile, letting her know I'm on her side. The escort instructs us to wave to the audience, and the moment I turn I see her. My best friend Zim is in the front row. She is the one person who I can trust because, quite frankly she is nothing like me. She trusts most people, she's optimistic, upbeat and constantly cheerful. After my ordeal with the Capitol, I though every human in the world, save my father, was filth. Then I met Zim. She is the reason I have managed to keep what few morals I have left.

Now I may have to abandon the one moral that I wholeheartedly believe in. That it is wrong to take human life. But the fact of the matter is that I must either abandon that belief , or die myself. And I'm a survivor.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 Reapings<strong>

**Chase Castellan**

"Point left! One, zero!"

I lower my foil and catch my breath.

"Why don't you just give up now?" Storm asks me. "You know that I'm going to win this bout just like I'm going to win the games."

"Wrong on both counts," I reply "You aren't the only one from a winning family, you know."

"Alright enough talk you two," the instructor tells us, "Back to starting positions." We get back to out spots and the instructor signals us to begin. I haven't been a point down before, not in any training session, but this is different. I'm not fencing someone for my spot as a tribute, I'm fencing an actual tribute.

"Point right! One all" I've made contact, and we are all even again. "Back to starting positions, and lets hurry it up, the reaping are starting soon." I've always thought that its odd we decide our tributes in 2 using such an archaic form of combat. Fencing has rules, its honorable. The games aren't anything like that, they are total chaos. Going is honorable, winning is honorable, but what happens in there is anything but.

"Point left! Two, one." Agh, focus Chase! One more point and she's won the match. That won't happen, the next two points are mine. This is what I've been training for my entire life. Winning the tournament to qualify was practically a given, none of the boys had anything on me. The same could be said about Storm on the girls side, perhaps she was even more dominate.

As I strike her again, Storm curses under her breath. "Point right! Two all." It all comes down to this next point. Which one of us will enter the games with bragging rights. Our entire lives we have known that we would be going to the games together, and neither has ever been able to get the advantage over the other. To say that we know each other well would be an understatement. Her house in the victor's village is right next to mine, it's been that way since the day I was born. Seventeen years have been leading up to this moment. We both take our places back at starting positions, eyes locked, neither of us says a word.

"Sorry guys, were gonna have to call it a tie, reapings are about to start." For a moment after the trainer says this you could hear a pin drop. Then all hell breaks loose.

"Are you insane?"

"You can't do this!"

"Restart the bout or I'll tear your ears off!"

The two of us begin spewing profanities at the trainer and I think that Storm might be serious about reliving him of his ears.

"ENOUGH!" The trainer shouts. "This bout is pointless, you're both already are in, besides you will be allies, the tributes from 1 and 4 will be looking up to you. Now get to the reapings."

The two of us oblige but we aren't happy about it. We aren't angry at each other but after being robbed of a final bout I, and I'm sure she feels the same way, we want to finish it on our own terms. Since that could result in us loosing our spots we take different routes to the town square. On my way I run into the one person who may know me better than Storm. It's my best friend, Leellya. She might even be the only real friend I have. I'm very popular at school, but calling those people my friends would be a lie. Some are fans, some are people like Storm who I hang out with because I almost feel like it's required. Leellya isn't like any of the rest though.

"Hey," I say as she approaches.

"Hey," she says back, looking right at me, but I can't meet her gaze.

"Nice day out," I say turning my face upward.

"You know you don't have to do this." This is what I was afraid of.

"Yes I do."

"Why? Because of your mother? Because, she can't force you to do this."

"It doesn't matter," It is getting very hard to avoid finding her eyes, "I'll go, and either I'll bring honor to my district and my family, or I'll die honorably."

"What kind of choice is that, you either end up dead or become some kind of monster, a killer for the capitol!" I say nothing back to this, instead I pretend to be very interested in a nearby crow. "Don't lie to me like you lie to everyone else, I know you resent the Capitol for what they turned your mother into, and I know you don't want to end up like that."

I shut my eyes tight, "Shut up, please, just..." I mumble, but I can't even finish a sentence. I'm so close to breaking now, to letting someone else take my place, so Storm could kill him and win the games.

"You know I'm right, you can fool your mother, you can fool Storm, all of Panem, one day you might even fool me, but have you really convinced yourself that this is what you want?"

I force myself to open my eyes now, I make sure that I don't show any tears, I turn to her for the first time and say, "Yes."

"Fine" she says. We walk the rest of the way to the reapings in silence. We both know she was right, about everything. But she missed one thing. I don't want to end up like my tyrannical mother, but Leellya didn't mention the thing that might have actually made me stay behind.

My mother didn't change after she got back from the games, she changed in the arena. The instant the career pack was broken, my mother took the life of her district partner. She killed him without mercy or hesitation. The same man who, on the night before they went into the games together, she gave her virginity to. My father.

**Storm Shields**

I've finally calmed down after being robbed of my victory over Chase, the only victory that would have meant anything to me. Every other person I have fought was just a stepping stone to get to my real opponent. But then, I suppose the fencing match didn't really count. What counts will be in there, in the arena. The other twenty-two tributes don't matter, they may as well be ants. The only one who has any hope of defeating me is Chase. He is the one person outside of my family I respect. I will do absolutely everything in my power to destroy him.

The reapings are about to get underway and the mayor has his annual speech, telling about the dark days, the Capitol, and District 2 being an important ally afterwards, earning us certain privileges. It is an honor to be in such a patriotic District, but what really moves me is hearing the list of 2's winners. The Shields family has done well in the games. My grandfather won one of the early ones. My father followed in his footsteps, as did my aunt who married another victor and had victor children of their own. Towards the end of the list are two of my sisters. Soon I will be sitting up there with all my relatives.

But there is one name on that list that makes me uneasy. Tara Castellan, and she is staring right at me. She has lived surrounded by my family for years, and she knows the same thing I do. I am the only thing standing in the way of her son's victory. I just give her a knowing grin back, and she turns to my uncle saying who knows what.

The mayor has finished his speech, and our escort, Narcissus Bell, strolls forward. The ridiculous styles of the Capitol never cease to amaze me. Narcissus has his hair done in a style that can only be described as three buns on top of each other, and to add to that it's dyed violet. He wars an outlandish tuxedo of the same color. "Welcome everyone!" he says with his laughable accent. He walks to the girl's bowl and draws a name. Here we have it...Becca Ravenwood!"

"I volunteer!" I yell a second later.

"Ohhh, aren't you the eager one? Well come on down!" I walk to the stage with pride, as my family give me nods of approval and Tara gives a blank stare. "Time for our young male to have a chance," the escort says crossing to the next bowl. "We have...Zane Landstander!" I look to Chase, waiting for him to volunteer, but something is wrong, he is hesitating. Why is he hesitating? I need him to volunteer, he is the only worthy opponent I have ever known, the only one I will ever know! I think I see the boy who was the runner up in the tournament begin to get antsy.

Chase turns to the person he's standing next to, I strain my eyes to get a better look at her. I can't believe it, its that thorn in my side, Leellya something. If this girl has made him doubt himself, if she steals my one true adversary, I will come back and kill her. Chase leans in and says something to Leellya, and I think I have lost my greatest opponent, but moments later he yells in a booming voice, "I volunteer!"

Good. Every so often, especially around this girl I've seen flashes of another Chase, one whom I have no respect for. This Chase has no love for the games or anything that surround them. I've wondered if this is some act he puts on for this girl to get her guard down. Probably, but I know there is another possibility. Maybe this girl has touched on something deep inside of Chase. Something he buried long ago.

I have some faint memory of him as a boy, playing childhood games with me in my front yard. The two of us must have been very young; we each began training when we were six. But this foggy memory is before that, before our lives were devoted to such a singular purpose. I think I may have been different then too.

Well, who stays the same person they were when they were five? Not me. As for Chase, he may have had a moment of weakness, but it's passed. Now we are on the verge of giving Panem the greatest Hunger Games it has ever seen!\

**Almost done, can you believe it? It's one more chapter of reaping, and then its on to the Capitol. My plan is to do three chapters encompassing everything in the Capitol, and then move on to the games. I got a lot of incredible in depth reviews last time, so thanks for that. I should have the final two districts, 3 and 11, done by Thursday. Sorry I can't update faster, but I've been a bit busy, and would rather update slowly and do a good job then rush it. Thanks for your patience.**


	7. Reapings: Districts 11 and 3

**District 11**

**Lolita Bracken**

"What do you think?"

I look at myself in the mirror, my black hair has been done up in sort of a swirling pattern, it works well with the makeup, which in turn accents my deep mahogany eyes and luscious brows. "Excellent job" I tell the stylist, she has managed to do my hair in such an incredible way. I hate how straight it is when it's not done up and finding someone who can style it a way that I approve of is rare. On reaping day, I can't afford to take any chances; I've got to look my best.

"Excellent job," I say as I hand the stylist a large tip. So many in this district struggle despite their hard work, it's nice to help them out a bit. Now that my hair is perfect, my reaping outfit is complete. I've had my dress custom made, and it is incredible. A beautiful sequent green dress, that accents me in all the right places.

There are some of the perks of being the mayor's daughter. I try to give back, many are cold or hungry, and every so often I go to the poorer parts of the district handing out my old clothes. But it's not my old clothes I'm concerned with today, its my fabulous new outfit. I get a lot of attention as I head to the reaping square.

I know how people resent me for my upbringing but what can I do about that? It isn't my fault my father is able to give me whatever I ask for. It isn't my fault that I haven't ever signed up for tessera. My father didn't write the laws, he only sees that they are enforced. It is not our place to make the rules, we are not the moral authority, and frankly I'm a bit annoyed at those that think they are. My father has instilled on me a sense of justice, that must be applied equally to all. I have seen those who abuse their authority, and I have no patience for them.

I remember about five or six years ago there was a man who stole some bread. If my father would have had his way the man would have paid a fine and spent a night in jail, but even the mayor doesn't have control of peacekeepers. The peacekeepers beat the man to death, it was terrible. My dad felt so bad he invited the man's family to our house, where his son was given a medal, and enough food to last a couple of months. I wonder what ever became of that boy.

"Hey everybody." Our escort isn't incredibly enthusiastic about having to work in District 11. I see all the angry faces in the crowd, many of who I know have signed up for tesserea. I pity them for their situation, but taking tesserea is a choice, a difficult choice, but still it is forced on no one. Besides, no one is exempt from the reapings, not even the mayor's daughter. Of course, the chances are so small I'm not worried in the slightest. The escort draws a name from the bowl, grabs a slip, and emotionlessly reads out a name, "Lolita Bracken"

I hear gasps all around, the audience is just as surprised as I am. I must stay composed, I abide by the laws of Panem just like every other citizen. If I'm going in to these games, I will do it with honor and grace. I will show all of Panem I am a force to be reckoned with. I will show the sponsors the I am the one they should bet on and I'll show the other tributes that I will be a valuable ally. I may not know yet how to fight or survive, but that is what training is for, after all.

"Hey," the escort waves his hand lazily when I get to the stage, "You're the mayor's daughter, huh, what are the odds?" The odds may not seem to be in my favor, but they are in the district's favor. I doubt that anyone else in our district could honestly be a contender for the games. District 11 rarely makes it very far in the games, but this year we will have a chance that we haven't had in years.

**Malcolm Evers**

Wow, I can't believe the mayor's daughter got reaped. She seems pretty confident about it too. I wonder how the mayor is going to take it. I've always liked Mayor Bracken, he is a very fair man. He lives his life according to the law, and he expects everybody else to, but he isn't cruel like the peacekeepers. I feel pretty sad for him, but don't think I'm as sad for Lolita's mom. She never has been as nice as her husband. She seems pretty stuck up, and maybe even kinda mean.

I know this better than most of the people in 11 because a couple years back I got to meet the mayor and his family. He even had me over at his house. Then he gave my mom and I a bunch of food, and we don't eat that much so it lasted a long time. Now he is gonna loose his daughter just like I lost my dad. I almost start crying when I think of this. Then when the escort read my name, it gets really hard not to cry.

My mom never knew I signed up for so much tesserae. She didn't know I signed up for any actually. It was hard, hiding it, making sure I got up super early on the day it got to our house and mixing it in with the rest of our grain and oil. She worries about me a ton, and I don't want her to get all stressed. I wish that instead of going up to the stage I could get away, and go climb a tree. That is my place, I can forget about all of the bad things that happen to me, when I'm up there.

I guess I am too busy thinking and I don't remember to walk to the stage until somebody behind me pushes me. I've gotta do my best now to look strong, I want to start crying and my hands are trembling, but I don't want everyone to think I'm an easy target, especially when Lolita looks so confident up there.

When I shake her hand I can see her trying to figure out how she knows me, and after a few seconds she gets it. I remember her too, she was sort of the a mix between her parents. At least that's how it seemed to me. She, like the mayor, has a really strong sense of what's right and wrong. I saw how angry she was at the peacekeepers after what happened. She was sorta selfish like her mom though. I mean, she likes others but not as much as she likes herself. I see her sometimes giving out her old clothes and stuff to people, but its never anything she needs anymore. Either way, she is helping people, and there is nothing bad about that.

I think she will probably be a good tribute, if I can't win then I want it to be her. Its not just 'cause she is from my district, but because I owe her family. That food that we got after my dad died kept us alive. Usually when somebody's dad dies the family gets couple months for the other parent to get a job, but since my dad was considered a criminal, we weren't allowed.

Me and my mom are here today because of Mayor Bracken. I just don't know how much longer I will be here.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 Reapings<strong>

**Lexeon Zinc**

"Theoretically, if we could travel through time, I don't believe we would be able to alter the events that conspired." I address the class. "But I doubt that such time travel is possible. Time travel into the future however is another matter."

"Yeah, I'm traveling into the future right now!" my friend Ram yells out. This receives a good natured laugh, and I must admit I chuckle under my breath myself. I don't mind a good joke, even if it is at my expense.

"Alright, let him finish," my teacher Mr. K. says, but he is smiling too.

"Well lets assume that one could invent a vehicle that would travel near the speed of light. Due to the law of relativity, if one were to spend one week aboard the craft, upon exiting, roughly a century would have passed, essentially time travel to the future."

A murmur falls over the class and Ram whistles as if impressed. "Good job," Mr. K. says as I take my seat. "Another impressive presentation, Lexeon, we'll finish the presentations tomorrow, lets call it an early day." Of course it wasn't Mr. K.'s call to say it was an early day, the reapings are the real reason, but everyone appears content to enjoy the time off.

I've got about half an hour to get to the reapings, judging by my watch. The watch is one of my sister's designs, with a few of my own modifications thrown in. I hope that one day, like my sister, I can be an inventor. I'm quite glad that I was born in District 3, as I often find myself fiddling with technology, it runs in the family. I have questioned what things would be like, had I been born in another district. Would I have devised some efficient way to catch fish if I was a native of 4? Would I be concerned with cleaner burning coal in District 12? Or what if I was I had been brought up in the capitol? The technology in the Capitol utilizes every aspect of each District's industry. It is truly fascinating, and equally tragic that such advanced technology is used in such a morally reprehensible way.

My watch begins to emit a high pitched beep, which is problematic. My sister's designs are flawless, but I'm afraid that my modifications are a work in progress. I suppose I'm young, and still have much to learn, and luckily time to learn it. That is unless I am reaped for the Hunger Games. While I may not possess the exact figures to formulate my exact chances, I am confident that the likelihood is very small.

I arrive at the town square and find my group of friends in the square. There is Ram, his brother Kelvin, Dex, Marie and Rallon. We are an interesting and varied bunch. Marie and Rallon have recently begun a relationship, which is interesting to say the least. Dex, trains his body and mind, preparing for a day where he is sent to the games. Ram and Kelvin are quite the noteworthy pair. As fraternal twins, they are as different in looks as they are in personality. Kelvin shares my thirst for knowledge, but Ram appeals to my humor.

I hear a bit of feedback from the loudspeaker which is followed by the escort's voice. "Hello everyone, it is time to begin!" This is the first year that we have had this particular escort, and I notice her accent is not as strong as other's I have heard from the Capitol. I wonder if this is because she has spent a good amount of time in the districts.

"Lets find out which lucky boy will be representing this lovely district this year." She does sincerely seem to think District 3 is "lovely." I'm sure that she worked her way up to this district after may years in poorer places. Except for perhaps the "career" districts, this is one of the most desirable places to be an escort. While it certainly would not be called luxurious here, people have enough to get by.

"Our male tribute is," she unfolds the piece of paper, "Lexeon Zinc!"

I think I feel the color drain out of my face. Everyone around me is horrified, even the eternal optimist Ram seems crushed by despair. As I walk to the stage, I become vaguely aware that my entire body is shaking. I try to calm down, drawing a deep breath, but it's all to no avail. I feel like crying, but that is the one thing I will not do.

I can't allow myself to cry now. I can't show any weakness; its time to be brave, for my district, for my friends, and for my family.

**Proxy Snyder**

My stomach turns as I see the fourteen year old walk to the stage. Every year the Capitol shows up and takes two of us away to die. If that wasn't bad enough, they parade the child who was the cruelest and most devious around every year, and we are supposed to show them some kind of sick admiration. Disgraceful. But no matter how sadistic the victor is, I don't hate the victor. Well, sometimes I do, but that can not even come close to the abhorrence I have for the Capitol.

Panem is ruled by tyrants, and populated by slaves. The Capitol's cruelty goes far beyond the games. There is nothing greater in the world than freedom, and the Capitol has stripped every person in the districts of their freedoms. The citizen's of the Capitol are just as bad as President Snow, or Seneca Crane. They sit idly by and let the people of the districts suffer. Why? So that their every desire can be fulfilled. They don't even think of the fishermen lost in a typhoon in 4 so they can have a shrimp cocktail, or those who die in a coal mine in 12 so they can have power. They certainly don't think of the eight people who died last week in District 3 during an industrial fire testing waterproof music players.

We are not even an afterthought to them. The only time anyone from a district is seen as an actual human being is after becoming a victor. Before that though they watch us die for entertainment. Taking bets on how long we will last, reveling at children bashing each other's brains in. How can humans be so terrible, so foolish and so selfish all at once?

One day, I'm sure there will be another rebellion, and this one will be a success. We will rise up and take our freedom, I know we will. Unfortunately, when such a rebellion would come is uncertain. It could happen in a week, a decade, or a hundred years. I just hope that it happens in my lifetime. I would gladly trade every day I have left in my life for a chance to fight the Capitol. I would die a thousand times if it meant the liberation of Panem.

My friend Pierce and I have discussed our rebellious attitudes many times over. We can't say what's on our minds at work, so we have to find other places to discuss our thoughts. Pierce has always been afraid that if we are overheard, the Capitol would rig the reapings, and perhaps the games after to silence us. It certainly wouldn't be the most underhanded thing the Capitol ever did. Well, I suppose they never did hear us, because this year Pierce, for the first time, is safe. I asked him how it felt, exactly one year ago, to be safe from the reapings for the rest of his life. His answer surprised me.

"I'm not safe, I'll never be safe, not until the games are abolished forever, till Panem is free. The reapings can't take me, but they can still take those I love, my brother, my sister. If one day I have children, they can be taken from me. They can still take you. And what can I do? Nothing. No, Proxy, I'm not safe."

That really stuck with me. I scan the crowd and find him; he like many others is watching the poor boy, who by now is on the stage, the escort is wrapping up he questions for him and announces that it's time for the girl to be reaped.

"Out female tribute is...Proxy Snyder!"

I feel like crying, screaming, running. But I don't move. Everyone is staring at me, but I refuse to go to the stage. The escort is calling me up, but I stand my ground. I will not give them the satisfaction of marching to my own murder. After a few minutes of this the escort tells the peacekeepers to get me.

One is about to grab me by the arm, but I quickly pull away. "Forget it, I'll go myself." I'd rather kill myself than be dragged off by some Capitol goon. I almost lose my resolve when I get to the stage. The kid, Lexeon, isn't exactly the prototype for a victor. He is pretty small, even for his age, he is all knees and elbows, pale, and his hair almost makes hum look like somebody electrocuted him. The injustices of the Capitol are endless.

I will go to the Capitol, I will enter the arena, but I will not be just a piece in their games. I will find a way to beat their games, teach them a lesson they will not forget.

**So thats the end of the reapings everybody, hope you enjoyed them. Since you guys have been introduced to all the tributes, I am posting a poll on my profile to vote for your favorite 3 tributes. Feel free to vote for your own(if you have two tributes please just pick one.) Now on to the Capitol, I should have Part 1 up by Monday!**


	8. The Capitol: Part I

**Evander Ebrithil**

It feels strange to be leaving District 9 behind, I've never been outside of it before. Kasha has disappeared, wandering the train I suppose. I'm content to stare out the window, seeing parts of Panem I've never seen before, and will probably never get to see again. The flecks of rain that fell on the window in the station haven't dried yet, despite how far we've traveled.

"Hey Evander," my mentor has entered the train, "The last of the reapings have wrapped up, would you like to take a look?"

"Sure," I say standing up. "You seen Kasha, maybe she'll want to watch them too?"

"I think she is with Rallon, going over strategies" I shrug and follow him to the car with a T.V. I officially met both my mentor, Kain, and Kasha's, Rallon, at the station before we pulled away.

Kain flips on the T.V. "Looks like its about to start over."

He's right, District 1's reaping is up first. The boy is reaped first, but someone is quick to volunteer, a typical career by the look of him. He has sort of an insane look about him. Next is the girl, but this time there is no volunteer, which happens every so often in 1 or 4, its rare, but it does happen. Still she looks like she will fit right in with the careers. As always, both tributes from 2 volunteer, the girl right away, but the boy seems to hesitate. I look at the girl, she has dark brown hair, and an athletic build, she might actually be pretty if it weren't for that constant scowl on her face. In 3 a nervous little fourteen year old is reaped, and then when the girl's name is drawn, she refuses to move till someone comes to get her. The reapings in 4 are odd as well, first a confident looking girl heads up and then no one volunteers for the boy. He looks a bit ridiculous standing next to the girl on the stage, she is both much taller and muscular than the boy, who unlike the girl from 1 probably wont make it into the career pack. In 5 a scrawny girl is reaped followed by a young boy, who cries his eyes out. Once he reaches the stage, however, an older boy volunteers to take is place. The girl almost looks mad at the volunteer for this. The boy in 6 practically sneaks up on the escort when he gets to the stage, then he goes on about slitting everybody's throat in the games. I don't think we'll be allies. The girl makes a break for it once her name is called, but doesn't get far. Both tributes from 7 seem a bit strange, and act like they know each other. When a girl is reaped in 8 her sister takes her place, which I understand, I'd do just about anything for Della. There is something about the boy from 8 that puts me off, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Next up is Kasha and I. I see myself with that serious look on my face, and Kasha is standing next to me, looking confident. The boy from 10 looks like he knows how to do a hard day's work. He is slim but muscular, and I think I notice a scar on his chin. The girl doesn't look like she is a stranger to hard work either. I instantly have respect for both of these tributes. I can't say the same when I see the girl from 11, apparently she is a mayor's daughter. Probable never had to work a day in her life. The boy is another sad fourteen year old, but he manages to hold his composure. Finally we get to 12. A boy with a fresh bandage on his arm heads up and is soon followed by a young girl who completely breaks down. I flip the T.V. off never wanting to watch another reaping.

"So what do you think?" Kain asks me.

"About what?" I say somewhat frustrated.

"Your competition."

"I don't know, I might ally with the ones from 10" I say exasperated.

"Well, lets see how it plays out, we don't even know if they will be allies with each other."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I don't want you ruling out any more lucrative options." The way he says this bothers me a bit.

"What do you mean by...lucrative options?"

**Dale Blackthorne**

"What were you thinking?" Azeika snaps at me.

"I was thinking about that little kid, how he was about to die." I say back, trying not to show any emotion.

"Really, so if I wasn't reaped would you still have taken his place?"

She has me there. "Well...maybe not, maybe I wanted to protect you, but its not like I have that much to go back home to." I may have said too much, I bit my lip nervously.

Azeika begins pacing, and finally comes to a stop by the compartment's door, resting her head against the wall. "Dale, Dale, Dale." After repeating my name she lets out a sigh. "You think I want to loose you?"

"It isn't the same." I say shifting my eyes away from her.

"What do you mean Dale? If you have something to tell me, now would be a good time." I wonder, as I did in before in better circumstances, does she even feel a fraction for me of what I feel for her?

"How I feel doesn't matter, I'm keeping you alive."

"How can it not matter? You have just as much to live for as I do!" I finally look at her now, she has tears in her eyes. I can't tell if they are from anger, sadness, or something else entirely.

"You don't get it, my family isn't like yours, and you have Alex to go back to, if you died I'd have nothing, alright!" I say a bit angrier than I really feel.

"Alex? What are you talking about, what does Alex have to do with any of this?" I turn back to the window, not willing to look her in the face as she asks me this.

"Nothing, he has nothing to do with us."

"Dale," she says softly walking over to me "You know how much you mean to me, don't you? It was bad enough that I had to go to the Games, and then you stepped in."

"I just couldn't live with myself, letting you go in alone."

"Oh Dale" She is right next to me now, her hand on my face, turning it to hers. "How did you feel when I was with Alex? Tell me the truth."

I think about lying to her for a moment, but I doubt I could fool her, and a part of me has wanted to say this for a long time, so I don't fight the words. "It was agony."

"Dale, I'm so...sorry." For a moment I'm sure that if I lean in and kiss her, she won't object. Just for that moment everything would be perfect. I'm not planning on living much longer anyway, this may be one of the last chances I ever get at real happiness. But the moment slips away. That was always the difference between Alex and I. He acted when I wouldn't, and thats why he got the girl, even if it was just for a little while. The only real thing I've done to show my affection to Azeika is volunteering, but that wasn't like kissing her or holding her hand, or even asking her on a date. I guess my friends were always right about me being a geek.

Azeika has sat down in a booth next to a window now. "I'm not about to let you die in there either." She says more to the oil fields flying by the window than me.

"You are the one getting out of here not me." I say, there must be some way to convince her. "I'm protecting you till the end."

"Oh, I know you are, but think about it realistically; what are the chances both of us make it to the final two? One of us will get killed at some point then the other will be on his or her own. The best we can do is make it as far as we can together."

I've never really thought about it along those lines; I just went in with the blind notion of protecting her. Could we really make it to the final two? What would happen if we did, would I have to convince Azeika to kill me, or would I have to find some way to take myself out?

"I'm gonna try and find something to read on this train," I say.

"Hah, there the Dale I know and lo..." her voice trails off and she turns her attention back to the window.

"Try to stay out of trouble Zee" I say trying my hardest to smile, as I head for another compartment.

**Jade Elhers**

I'm left sitting alone naked after my prep team has finished with me. When my stylist finally comes in, I recognize him instantly, he has been a recurring face in the games forever, I think Ziggy is his name. District 8 has always been one of the most desired districts for stylists, so it makes sense that I'd have an experienced stylist.

"Well, I'm glad I have something to work with, you're quite beautiful." I feel myself blush a little, I never really have thought of myself as beautiful. "If you would like, you may put your robe back on." I quickly grab my robe. I wonder what kind of outfit I will be put in for the opening ceremonies, with textiles as our industry, the options are nearly endless.

"So what exactly will I be wearing for the ceremony?" I ask timidly.

"This year, we, that is myself and my partner Stefani, have decided to go with a more simplistic theme. I notice something about Ziggy I hadn't thought of before, how plain he looks. Aside from his eyes which have famously always been different colors, he appears very normal. Whenever I've seen Ziggy in the past he has been in some outrageous getup, complete with crazy makeup. I remember one year when he had a lightning bolt painted on his face. To see him like this is strange.

Within a couple hours I'm in the most amazing dress I've seen in my life, yet it doesn't have a ridiculous amount of flash. It seems to highlight the fact that it is hand stitched, almost looking like patchwork. Somehow it still manages to have an elegance about it.

"Turn to the left," Ziggy instructs. "Turn to the right." He smiles, apparently satisfied. "Excellent, follow me to the stables, Stefani and Allan should be waiting for us there."

Allan, my fellow tribute, I'm not quite sure what to make of him. He came to me on the train, suggesting an alliance, saying that we should stick together being from the same district. I agreed, not because I trust him, I don't, but because I don't think I could trust anyone else either. I won't go into these games alone, and Allan is the closest thing to a friend I've got.

**Marius El'Serdi**

I'm practically invisible as I sit in the corner of the stable, clothed as I am. I've always had a knack for finding a small space and disappearing from view. I watch all the other tributes, in their various outfits. I try to learn as much as I can about them, but there is not much I can tell at this point, I'm not sure if my display after being reaped has made an impression or not.

I had two goals when I began talking about how I would viciously kill my fellow tributes. The first was to impress the careers, if I can get in with them I like my odds a lot better. The second goal of that speech was to intimidate everybody else. Fear and intimidation are the most important tools I possess. It seems to have worked to some degree on my district partner, Amata, she avoided me the entire train ride. I'll just have to wait for training to see if it was as successful with others.

The District 1s have just left, and I casually step out of the shadows, which startles the boy from District 11 who was walking by. I smile, he is a bloodbath for sure. I make my way to my district's chariot where Amata is waiting. Her outfit is similar to my own, shiny black form fitting suits, with all of our skin covered in make up of the same color. It is supposed to represent our district's industry, oil. Even our hair is laid flat and colored black. It suits me.

This is the closest Amata and I have been since shaking hands on the stage. I see something on her face I wasn't expecting. Hatred. Maybe I misjudged her. Maybe she wasn't so afraid of me, maybe she was more furious with me. This isn't good, going into the games with someone holding a grudge against me is not something I want. I will have to take her out as quickly as possible.

**Kairen Sameer**

"What kind of horses do you think these are?" I ask Tawny as she helps me into the carriage.

"I suspect that the have been genetically modified to be more obedient." she answers.

"They're mutts?"

"Technically, but the are very close to the original, not like those we may see in the arena or even the jabberjay."

"Oh...alright." The District 5 chariot has just left and the District 6 one is in position. I can barely see the tributes from 6 in the dark, they are all covered in black. I really like seeing all these interesting costumes. I think mine is kinda boring, I'm a tree just like everyone always is in 7, but Tawny really likes it, she says it makes it feel more in touch with nature. I'm glad she is happy, and as far as tree costumes go I guess this one is pretty cool.

Before I know it we off the city circle. The crowd is almost deafening. I've never seen this many people in my whole life. Even though we aren't the most popular ones, that would be the tributes from 2, many cheer for us. I'm not sure why they cheer for us, we aren't strong tributes, and there seem to be smarter ones, like Leexon or Matt, but there is something about the pair of us they seem to connect with. Maybe it's the exact same things that annoyed our shift manager.

There are so many things I want to ask someone, but there is no one nearby except Tawny, and she wouldn't be able to hear me. After a bit more circling we arrive at our destination, right in front of President Snow's mansion. He then emerges from his palace and gives a speech, Now that is someone I would love to ask some questions.

After his speech, we are back in the Training Center. We disembark and I'm asking my prep team as many questions as I can about how we appeared during the ceremony, and they take terns answering while Tawny examines a leafy pattern on her arm.

We head to our floor in the training center and after dinner my mentor tells me to go to sleep, he says he can always answer my questions in the morning. As I'm heading to my room I hear something.

"I don't mind staying up and answering your questions." It's Tawny, of course it is. How lucky I am to be going into the arena with one of only two people I've ever met who doesn't mind answering my questions. Although neither of us ever mentioned it, we understand we will be going in as allies.

"So what do you think will be in this year's arena?"

**Okay a couple things, so since District 6's industry is never mentioned in the books, I decided to make it oil, just worked with the story well. Oh and Jade's stylist was a reference to one of my favorite artists, anybody catch who?**


	9. The Capitol: Part II

**Acely Vadis**

Most of the tributes look a bit lost after the head trainer dismisses us. I head for the knives section, and find one good for throwing. The trainer is impressed with my accuracy and asks if I'd like to try some more advanced options. I tell him "Sure" and while he is rustling around for some smaller targets, I get a look at the other careers.

I see the tributes from 2 have found the archery station taking turns hitting targets. Nither seems to have an advantage. My district partner, Fathom, is at the sword traing station with the male from 6. After about half an hour of throwing kinives, it looks like the archery practice between the twos has ended and Fathom and Marius have walked over to them. Looks like the carrer pack is forming. I guess that's my que.

"So, where are the tributes from 4?" I ask no one in particular.

"Uselesss, both of them." Storm says.

"I understand that the guy is weak, but the girl seems fine." Marius adds. No one seems to object Fathom bringing him along, especially now that apparently we are two people down.

"I talked to the girl earlier, but she yelled something about not needing anyone, and stormed off." Chase tells us. I wonder if she is on to something, going it alone.

"So is this the final group?" I ask.

""Well, I'd like to get another person, I think five is too few for a good pack." Chase says scanning the room. I take a look at our potential allies too, sizing everyone up. There isn't a lot of strength out there, many of the tributes look underfed. There are a few of them that aren't, such as the mayor's daughter from 11, but dosen't seem too competent. She is over at the knot tying station, and she can't even manage that. There are a few others that seem a bit atheletic, but there seems to be a lack of actual strong tributes.

The is only one person who has the physice to fit in with us. Fathom is the one to say it, "Evander." The kid is huge, at least six feet tall, but I'm not sure if he has what it takes to be a career.

"You sure about that?" I question.

"I agree with Fathom," Storm says, "Just look at him."

"Yeah, I think we should invite him, if he dosen't wanna come along we'll take him out in the bloodbath." Chace says shrugging his sholders. I don't argue any more, and nod in agreement.

Evander is alone at the fire starting station when we approach him. He dosen't look surprised when we he sees us, more like he is conflicted about something.

"Hey, Evander," Chace casually begins, "We were wondering if you would be interested in joing our alliance." Evander furrows his brow, and after a few moments of silence it starts to get akward.

"Look if you aren't inter-"

"No." I get cut off mid sentence by Evander. "I'll join you." He dosen't seem happy about it, and neither am I.

**Lolita Bracken**

The knot falls apart yet again. "Ugggg!" I grunt as I throw the limp rope away from me. I hear someone chuckle. Standing a few feet away from me with his back turned is the boy from 12, Kellen I think is his name.

"What's so funny?" I ask a bit frustrated.

He turns around and gives me a quick look over before he speaks. "You're the mayor's daughter right?"

"Yes" I say defensively, even though I'm not sure what I have to be defensive about.

"You really are a fish out of water, aren't you? Pampered your entire life, and now you have to learn to fight to the death."

"So will you." I say back blowing my hair out of my face.

"Yes, but I've seen death, walked among it. I doubt you would have time for that during your dress fittings and tennis matches."

This boy somehow gets to me with this comment. "I help the poor any chance I get." I sheepishly reply.

"Do you? Tell me, how do you help them? Ever give away anything you would miss?" Who is this boy, thinking he is some kind of moral authority, judging me, based on what, my wealth? I won't let him talk to me like this.

"What about you, do you look out for others, or do you take care of yourself first? Well tell me Mr. Humanitarian?" This shuts him up. He tries to speak, but I can see I've hit a nerve.

"Well, you gotta be selfish to last in these games, so it looks like you and I will both be fine." he finally recovers.

"Is that why you don't have any allies, too selfish to play well with others?"

"Hah" He laughs, but this time it is good natured. "I suspect it has something to do with this." He holds up his left arm which covered in bandages.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, what happened?"

"Wolf almost killed me, but I finished him instead."

"A wolf?" I've heard of such animals, seen some mutts in the games, but I have no idea how anyone would ever come into conflict with one. "Where did you see a wolf."

"Out in my usual hunting territory, why do you think I'm so good with snares?"

"You hunt?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kellen casually answers, "If I don't hunt I don't eat."

"It's illegal to poach." I say sternly. Kellen's jovial attitude has vanished.

"You don't get it, you think it is is worse for someone to kill a deer than to go hungry because someone with power says so? Do you think the games are alright too?" I don't say anything, I try not to think about those things, it isn't my place. "I was wrong, you aren't selfish, you're disgusting."

As he starts to walk away I yell out, "Wait!"

"I don't know alright, I'm just, I don't know..." He gives me a questioning look. "I guess I'm a bit sheltered." Its difficult to say, maybe I've been in denial about this for awhile.

"Well..." Now Kellen is at a loss for words, "Good luck, I guess."

"You wanna be allies?" I blurt out.

"Allies?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. Then shrugs. "Sure." His response is simplistic and I can tell he is trying to be nonchalant, but it isn't working. I can tell how happy he is to have someone watching his back. I saw him shoot jealous looks at the other groups all day. "Okay, so if were going to work together you need to learn how to make a snare, then we can move on to knives." I smile at him and nod, and for the first time I see him smile back, not with smug sarcasm, but genuine happiness.

**Ashlyn Plains**

By the second day the tributes are finally staring to get the hang of things. I've decided to spend some time using actual weapons today, after spending yesterday learning about survival. By now I have the hang of plants and snares, so I must face the inevitable, learning how to kill. I'm not sure how I'll be able to kill these other kids, except for the careers, no one wants to be here.

The thought of killing anyone is repulsive. I wonder, could I really go through with it? I think of that little girl who cried from 12, Amber, or my District partner Finch. If it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to kill either of them. Amber is so sad and innocent, and how am I supposed to kill my Finch, the only connection to home I have left. I just hope I don't have to fight them. Not that fighting those killing machines the careers would be much better.

"Excuse me." I look up, its the girl from 6. Why would she talk to me? "Hey, I'm Amata, we've seen your skills, and we were impressed. Anyway, we would like to ask you to team up with us. I hadn't noticed before but behind Amata are three other tributes. There is Leexon from 3, and both from 8, Jade and Allan.

On the train I decided that I would only ally with tributes if I believed they were intelligent. I wouldn't rule out really strong ones either though. While Amata never really made an impression on me, her allies are all people I have taken note of. The pair from 8 are interesting. I wouldn't say Jade is incredibly strong or smart, but she has enough of each quality to be a valuable ally. From what I've seen of Allan he seems to always be planning something. Everything I have seen him do is premeditated. Leexon reminds me of some other tributes I've seen from 3 in the past, highly intelligent. This is a group I think I can work with.

"Count me in."

"Excellent," Leexon says stepping forward. "We have begun to formulate a strategy for the games, this strategy is general and vague of course, since we do not know what the arena holds."

"Yeah, of course." I say automatically.

"Excellent, Allan, would you care to bring her up to speed?" Leexon says turning to who seems to be the mastermind of this plan.

"Certainly, so after the platforms take us up, we should locate each other as fast as we can. If something is blocking your view from some of the tributes, find as many of the group as you can. Avoid the careers if possible. Once the gong sounds, we should all gather, don't go into the cornucopia before this." He pauses to make sure I am following. "If one of us goes in alone, our chances of survival are abysmal." I nod to show I understand. "Once we are together we stay close and gather as much as we can from the cornucopia; weapons, supplies, everything. Once we have what we need we get out. Every night we set up camp, and move in the day. We let the others pick each other off." This is where he stops, we all know what happens after the others are picked off. No alliance can last forever.

"Good plan," I say "Lets hope it works." Its a good plan, but like Leexon said, we have no idea what the arena holds.

**Finch Andersen**

"Good," The trainer says, "Hit me again." I oblige him and strike the shield in his hand with the ax once more knocking him back. "You've really got some power in that swing boy."

"Comes from hard labor." I say, which is something this capitol citizen would know nothing about. I've spent the past two days trying to learn all I can to stay alive in the arena. I'm not treating the training session as some sort of bonding session, like so many of the others. Most of the tributes spend more time trying to get to know each other than learning weapons and survival techniques. Their time spent searching for allies is wasted, because once the alliances inevitably break, its a free for all, and the ones who prepare for that are the ones who will survive.

Speaking of tributes wasting time, the biggest waste of all is heading for me now, Mattaniah. I saw him spending a little time at some stations on the first day, but since then hes gone around trying to blackmail everyone.

"Hello Finch," he says casually as he walks over to me.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

"It seems to me that you are an individual who values his privacy."

"I think that's very accurate." Just what is he playing at?

"Well I'm, lets just say good at reading people, and the impression I get from you is that you aren't very fond of the Capitol."

"And you are, Matt?"

"It's Mattinah, and no I'm not, but I think what you feel goes a bit further than that, not that you would want anyone, such as potential sponsors, or lets say...the gamemakers knowing about that." He has a smug grin on his round face.

"Well regardless if that is really the case," I begin, "If someone were to publicly make that accusation, I wouldn't bet on that person, surviving the bloodbath."

This seems to set the previously cool Mattinah off. "What does that mean?" he shouts.

"You're supposed to be smart, I'm sure you can figure it out." I say through clenched teeth.

"Hey break it up!" The ax trainer yells. "No fighting in the Training Center, save it for the arena." With this Matt heads off in the other direction and I don't bother seeing where he ends up.

I don't like his approach, but maybe he isn't as much of a waste as I thought. He knows, just as I do, that you can't trust anyone. I feel bad for some of these tributes. I glance at the careers, and I know that there is one there who doesn't really belong. Evander may fit the career profile physically, but he isn't like them. He isn't ruthless or cold. He won't be the one to break the alliance, and because of that fact he will end up dead. There is one person who I feel worse for though. My partner Ashlyn. It looks like she has joined the other large alliance, and I don't trust them, especially not the leader, Allan.

We talked on the train, Ashlyn and I, and I don't know, there is something about her that made me want to let my defenses down. But I didn't. I wonder, if I talked to her tonight could I convince her to leave her allies and join up with me?

Join up with me? What am I thinking, I can't trust any of these tributes, it takes years, not days to build up trust. Ashlyn might really be trustworthy, but I don't have time to find out.

**Aaralyn Twila**

The lunchroom is almost as noisy as my home back in 4. Almost every one of the other twenty-three tributes seems to be talking. Talking and saying nothing. Most sit in groups, like they are some kind of school friends, or something, which is ridiculous. Some, however, like myself, sit alone. Some do this by choice, and others have no one who would take them. The other loners are Finch, Kasha, Malcolm, Amber, and of course that pest Mattinah.

I can tell the alliances pretty easily by the groupings. I see the careers, who wanted me to team up with them, sitting in the center of the room. I think they want everyone to take notice of them or something. Pretty dumb if you ask me, I don't want anyone to notice me, makes 'em harder to kill if they are always looking out for you. Marius and Fathom sit next to each other, each as vicious and cruel as the other. Chace and Storm seem to be getting along well with Acely, but Evander never says anything.

The other big alliance sits in the corner across from me. Leexon and Allan always seem wrapped up in some conversation and the three girls are always polite to one another. What a waste of time.

The boy and girl from 7 have also teamed up, and even now I can hear Kieren asking Tawny questions. A nickname has been floating around for the pair, I think Storm coined it, Q and A. I'm usually not one for nicknames, but I like this one.

The boy from 12, Kellen, seems to have teamed up with the girl from 11, and I'm not sure how that one happened. They don't seem like the best fit, more like a couple of misfits than an actual alliance.

Finally there are the tributes from 5. I'm not sure if they are a couple or something, they almost act like it, but it looks like they recently picked up a third wheel. The girl from 3, Proxy, is at their table, which must be a recent development, because I dind't see them talk at all before this.

I try to commit all of this to memory, thinking about who to take on fist, who to avoid until later. The games are mine to win.

**Hey so again I got a lot of in depth reviews, and some said they thought I might mind their rambling, but I love it, write as much as you want, I love reading your reviews. Oh, and I know that the promotional stuff for the movie says 6 is transportation, but this fic is based on the books, not the film, so I felt entitled to fill in the blanks myself. And good job, Tac Nayn H33H33H33 and District7Tribute who got the David Bowie reference. And district5girl metioned Lady Gaga, who's real name is Stafani, and paid tribute to Bowie by painting a lighting bolt on her face.**


	10. The Capitol: Part III

**Azikia Brooks**

She is already there waiting for us when we get to the roof. She shouts something, but I can't make it out over the wind. She makes a gesture for us to come over, at least I think thats whats she is doing, the only reason I can see her is the brightness of all the city lights.

"Nice place for a chat, eh Proxy?" Dale almost yells so we can hear him.

"Best place to talk, provided you don't want to be overheard." Proxy yells back.

"So what is it you don't want anyone overhearing?" I ask.

Proxy looks as if she isn't sure how to begin. "Dale, if I understand your plan, its to get Azikia out of the games in one piece, right?"

Dale shoots me a glace that only lasts a millisecond before answering her. "Thats the plan."

"Azikia, I know you hate the Capitol right?"

"I..." How can she be sure we aren't monitored. I've always thought of myself as a bit rebellious, but Proxy, well its dangerous how obvious she makes her rebellious feelings. "I do." I quickly answer her.

"Good, I thought so." Proxy continues. "I have a plan for the three of us." I look at Dale skeptically, I don't think this is what either of us had in mind, teaming up with another tribute, but if I had to choose one, it would be Proxy. "I think I know a way for us to defy the Capitol, and you can keep each other safe." She looks at us trying to gauge our reactions, and she probably sees that my curiosity has overpowered my skepticism.

"Dale, you gave me an idea when I found out the reason you volunteered, because you aren't playing by the Capitol's rules. We are supposed to go in and survive, but your goal isn't to survive, if your plan works, you will die." I look at Dale after she says this, I know he never thought that what he was doing was defying the Capitol, but what Proxy says is true.

"So whats the idea?" Dale asks.

"We go in, protect each other, and then once there is no one left to kill us, we just survive."

Proxy puts it as if its so simple.

"Then what?" Dale says.

"Then nothing, we've won." Proxy answers.

"What do you mean, we've won?" I ask.

"We don't play by the Capitol's rules, we don't kill each other, we just stay alive. You two will have protected each other, and the Capitol will have lost their own game."

"What about the Game Makers, you think they will let us survive?" I ask.

"The audience doesn't want to see Gamemakers picking us off, they want to see the tributes fight, especially in the end. What's more, finding a way to kill two but spare the other would be difficult, as long as we stayed close together. Besides the people placing bets, wouldn't be happy with the Gamemakers directly choosing a victor."

"So what would happen?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"They would have to improvise, figure something else out, change the game. It would tip the scale in our favor," Proxy says confidently. I'm not sure about this plan, too many things could go wrong, but what choice do I have? I'm not sure what it is I feel for Dale, but I know one thing for sure I will do anything to protect him.

"You sure they can't hear us up here?" I ask nervously.

"No," Proxy answers bluntly.

I sigh, "Alright, I'm in," I pause for a moment, "That is if Dale is."

I look over at him, waiting for a response. He looks at the ground for a moment, then finally looks up and simply says. "Okay"

We all get in the elevator, and Proxy wishes us good luck when we reach the fifth floor. Neither of us speaks after that until I have my hand on the doorknob, and I hear Dale behind me say "Happy Birthday, Zee."

**Lexeon Zinc**

I'm surprised when the elevator opens, wondering who would be using it at this hour. I receive my answer seconds later as my district partner, Proxy, emerges. She seems as shocked to see me as I am to see her.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asks stepping out of the elevator.

"Just couldn't sleep, are you coming from the roof?" I ask. Proxy eyes me suspiciously for a moment, but then nods. I don't press the issue. Knowing Proxy she was likely attempting to formulate one last anti-Capitol plan on the roof. "You ready for tomorrow?" I ask, I wonder what she is planning on showing the Game Makers.

Proxy laughs and says "I know what I'm going to do."

"May I ask what you are planning?"

"I'd tell you but I don't want anyone overhearing, I'll let you know what happened after," she says with a devious smile. "What about you Lex?"

I get a bit excited to tell her my plans. While we never really entertained the idea of being allies, we haven't hidden anything form each other either. I suppose one might say we are friends. "I discovered that the training center actually has a number of magnets, if my calculations are correct I should be able to use them to construct a weapon which will return to me, if thrown a certain distance, like a boomerang."

"Sounds cool, I hope you get a good score." She genuinely means it. "Well, I'd better try and get some sleep, you should too."

"Perhaps soon," I say back.

"Okay, I'll see ya in the morning."

Proxy retires to her quarters leaving me alone once again. I try to recall what I was contemplating before she arrived on the elevator. Ah yes, I was attempting to discover the problem in my watch on reaping day. It is difficult, since I no longer have it, so I just have to try and visualize it. After a few more minutes of this I realize how futile the entire exercise is.

Now I'm wondering what Proxy could possibly have in store for her session. In my time with her I have noticed that on many occasions she can be quite impulsive. I think that this combined with her rebellious attitude may lead to some trouble tomorrow for the Gamemakers.

This thought process leads me to wonder what each of the tributes will bring to the proverbial table. I think of the careers and the most likely route seems to be a display of brute strength, which they all posses an abundance of. That is after all why invitations were extended to both Marius and Evander. I have overheard other tributes discussing their shock that Evander joined the careers, and while unexpected, makes sense to me.

The best chance that anyone has at survival is to find strong allies, and none are stronger than the careers. For me they are a bit too unintelligent to be appealing allies, but I understand the allure they would present to some. Perhaps his mentor even suggested that he accept an invitation if approached.

Of course this is all speculation. I head back to my room, deciding to try once more to get some rest. I lay in bed for a few hours attempting to come up with likely scores for each tribute. I save myself for last.

"Wake up, it's breakfast time!" I open my eyes, and its light outside. I don't even remember falling asleep.

**Kasha Seen**

"Next," I am called into the training center for my private session.

"Good luck," Evander tells me. He no longer thinks of me as some defenseless little kid. I remember what he said to me last night at dinner, "Don't go to the bloodbath, just run. The other careers will destroy you. Chase and Storm have some kind of sick sibling rivalry going on, each is trying to get more kills than the other. Fathom is worse, he is delusional, he keeps talking about the games like they are some kind of artwork. Marius is just...creepy. Acely is the only one who isn't insane, but she knows that she has to be vicious to stay alive."

"What about you Evander, do you know what it takes to stay alive, is that why you joined the careers?" When I say this, it seems to surprise Evander, we haven't really had much interaction, other than meals.

"I know what I have to do," He says in a whisper "But I don't know if I can." He raises his voice to a normal level now. "Kasha, don't go in for weapons or anything at the cornucopia, I don't want to meet you in the games."

"Thanks Evander, I don't want to meet you either, because I know what it takes to stay alive too." He gets it, and I when he gives me a look of pity, it isn't because he thinks I'm weak anymore.

I give him one last glance before heading into the training room. There is some strange mix of smells, I can tell they were trying to cover something up. Underneath the perfumes I detect the smell of something burnt. Its more than just the remains of a little camp fire that someone would have shown the Gamemakers, this was a large fire. I wonder if one of the other tributes tried to make a fire and lost control. Then another option hits me, maybe someone made a large fire on propose, but who would do that? Proxy? Could she really be so rebellious to try to burn down the training center?

I look around the room getting my bearings, the weapon I excelled with during training was a scythe, so thats what I'll use first. I hear one of the Gamemakers from up on their balcony tell me I may begin, and I head over, grabbing the scythe.

Some of the Gamemakers seem to be a bit bored, maybe they think someone from one of the poor districts wouldn't stand a chance. I'm about to show them otherwise. I run to one of the dummies and with one swipe it's head is on the floor. I do the same thing to two more dummies, and to show some variety I slash a fourth vertically down the torso.

This impresses at least one of the gamemakers who begins clapping, thought no one else joins in. "Thank you," The head Gamemaker says, "You may go." He waves his hand dismissively, which rubs me the wrong way. I almost say something, but think better of it, and leave. My performance will have to speak for itself.

**Amber Bane**

Haymitch is more sober than he usually is, which is good. "Am I going to be happy with your scores." I wait for Kellen to answer, I don't want to tell Haymitch that all I did was try to show them that I know edible plants.

Kellen saves me when he says "I managed to set some traps, show them my skills with a knife, but they weren't really playing attention."

"What about you sweetheart?" Haymitch mumbles.

"Um," I don't know what to say, "I couldn't see that well." Haymitch sighs, he has known for a long time that my night blindness would be a big problem.

"Well, lets see what we're up against," he says as he turns on the T.V.

"I'm sure you'll do do just fine," our escort says patting me on the shoulder. I feel a little better, but I know she is wrong.

"Its on," Haymitch says as the screen shows the Boy from District 1, he always scared me most. He gets an eight and the girl gets a nine.

Both of the tributes from District 2 get elevens, so they must have been really good.

I'm surprised at the score from the girl from 3 who gets a one. I don't know what she did to get such a bad score, but it musta been really bad. The boy is the opposite, he gets a ten. He isn't strong so I think he did something cool and smart for the Gamemakers.

The girl from 4 gets a nine and the boy, Mattiniah, gets a four. I actually feel a little bad for him. I know that a lot of the other kids don't like him, they think he is mean, but he was always nice to me.

The boy from 5 gets a six and the girl gets a seven.

The girl from 6 gets a three. The boy, who is almost as scary as the boy from 1, gets a nine.

They show the tributes from 7 now, I like them a lot. They both get threes.

The sneaky boy from 8 gets a five, and the girl gets a six.

The big boy from 9 gets a ten, and the girl gets an 8. Good for her, I didn't think she would get that good of a score.

The tributes from 10 get sevens.

The ones from 11 don't do very good. The guy gets a two and the girl gets a four.

Last is me and Kellen, when he gets a seven Haymitch says its good enough, and when I get a two nobody says anything.

**Blaine River**

My siblings all crowd around the T.V. And everybody is fighting for the best seat, well for the second best seat. There seems to be an unspoken agreement to let me have the best seat, they know I have an actual investment in the games this year.

My Mom is pacing back and forth saying how it could have been me. She has been like this for the past week or so, she alternates between crying that she almost lost me and kissing me yelling about how happy she is I'm safe. Aly is leaned against the wall, I think he is almost as excited to see Dale's interview as I am. I've told him a bunch of times how much Dale remind me of him.

Soon enough Caesar Fickman is on screen and his hair is dyed yellow, but not blonde, almost florescent yellow, and done straight up like a crown. The camera pans to the tributes and I rush to the T.V. pointing at the screen. "There! There he is!"

My mother gasps, "Oh, my savior!" She crosses ready to plant a large kiss on my cheek, but Aly grabs her.

"Mom, he is trying to watch."

"Of course, of course" She says, sitting back on the couch. Aly give me a wink and I smile back.

"Welcome back everyone!" Caesar says appealing to the crowd as he always does. "How do I look, am I getting to old for this?"

The crowd yells back in support of Caesar, and I think I hear someone shout "I love you Caesar"

"Well, you've convinced me, shall we begin?"

The girl from one, Acely is up first. Caesar asks her how she feels about being reaped in a district where there are usually plenty of volunteers Acely plays it off like it doesn't bother her, and she is proud to have an opportunity to bring honor back to her family, but she keeps twirling her hair like she is nervous. At least thats how it seems to me all the rest of my siblings tell me I'm over thinking it.

Fathom gets up now and doesn't even wait for Caesar to ask him any questions. Instead he just goes into this huge monologue about how no one will ever be able to watch the games in the same way after he wins. He says a bunch of stuff about following his true calling.

After he sits down Storm comes up and Caesar congratulates her on the eleven she got in training Storm just says that they should have given her a twelve. He asks about her family and what it feels like to try and live up to their reputation. She says it isn't a problem, as she knows that she will win the Games, as she is stronger than both of her sisters who are victors and mentions her other sister who never went to the games being the real disgrace in the family.

When Chace gets up, Caesar asks how long he has know Storm. Chace tells stories about how the two have been rivals their entire lives, and that if someone were to win besides him it would be her. Caesar tell Chace he remembers interviewing his mother long ago, and Chace just nods.

Proxy decides that she doesn't want to answer Caesar's questions and begins to ask him questions of her own, and he plays along for a bit, until she starts talking about how blood is on his hands, and is on the hands of everyone in the audience. She is unsurprisingly taken off the stage early. I wonder what that was all about.

The boy from three, Lexeon, is a bit awkward and talks about a lot of technical stuff that I don't understand. Apparently neither does Caesar who jokes that he needs to go to a seminar to figure out what Lexeon just said. Caesar asks how he managed a ten, and Lexeon says he treated it like he would any other problem, using his intellect.

Caesar asks Aaralyn why she decided not to join up with the careers, and she tells him how she can only rely on herself. She says that she will prove to everyone that she doesn't need anyone. I feel bad for her, after all, if I had not had someone watch out for me I would be on that stage instead of watching it from home.

Mattiniah seems pretty arrogant, because when Caesar asks him what he thinks of the other tributes he says they are are a bunch of morons, with the possible exception of Lexeon. Caesar suggests the two play a chess match.

Our district is up, Azikia is first and she brings up Proxy, saying that she may have had a point even if she didn't go about saying it in the right way. Caesar quickly changes the subject to Dale, asking what is between the two. Azikia tells him they are best friends, and will protect each other.

Finally the moment my family has been waiting for arrives. Dale is a bit awkward, but Caesar helps him out. Then Caesar actually asks a question about me! He asks why Dale took my place, and Dale gives him almost the same answer he gave me when I asked him in the Justice Building. He says he wanted to protect a little boy and help his friend. But the way he tells Caesar that Azika is a friend wasn't the same way he told me. When he told me it was different, I don't know how exactly but it seems like he is holding something back from the audience.

The girl Amata from 6 seems pretty nice, and her and Caesar talk about how beautiful her dress is. After how interested I was in Dale's interview, this one seems kinda boring.

Marius gets up and says a lot of things I don't get, but Aly seems really upset by all of it. I remember Marius being really frightening at the reapings, so maybe this has something to do with that.

Tawny doesn't seem to be all there when Caesar asks her questions, and her answers are really weird. Then she asks if she can sing a song she wrote for her sisters at home, and Caesar tell her he would be glad to hear it. This girl is super weird, but I like her a lot.

Every question that Caesar asks Kieren is met with another question. Eventually it ends up more like Kieren is interviewing Caesar, but unlike Proxy he seems to be motivated by genuine curiosity, and Caesar plays along.

Jade talks about how kind everyone in the Capitol, and how she was worried that she felt pressure pushing down on her, but her district's stylists were heroes.

Allan seems kind of agitated the whole time Caesar is questioning him. Allan mentions that he doesn't agree with what Mattinah said, and that his arrogance is misplaced.

Kasha seems nice but she plays up this entire aspect that people should watch out. She acts very mysterious and unreachable, but still humors Caesar and answers all of his questions.

Evander's conversation gets pretty deep fast, talking about his sister Della back home, and how much he loves and misses her. It reminds me of how I felt when I got reaped. This doesn't make any sense, Evander joined up with the careers, they are supposed to be mean aren't they? Evander doesn't seem like that at all.

Finch isn't rude to Caesar, but he hardly tells him what he wants to hear. All of his questions are answered with a couple words.

Aashlyn is more agreeable and the two have an interesting bit of banter and she tells a story about almost getting bit by a rattlesnake once. It sounds pretty scary.

The boy from 11, Malcolm reminds me a bit of myself. He seems a bit frightened, but tells Caesar he can escape in the trees if a bigger tribute is after him.

Lolita and Caesar get along famously, almost like the two have been friends for years. He says its a shame the mayor's daughter was reaped, but Lolita just says fair is fair.

Amber, like Malcolm seems overwhelmed, but Caesar manages to coax out her sweet side. Aly asks me if I think she is pretty and I blush.

Last is Kellen, who shows his recently mended arm, saying he is ready for the games. Caesar says that he believes all of Panem is ready.

The tributes all line up, the anthem plays, and the T.V. is off.

The rest of the family is discussing what they thought of all the tributes, especially Dale, but I just go to my room and bury my face in my pillow. I won't even talk to Aly when he comes in. Only one thought is on my mind.

The games are about to begin, and they start with a bloodbath.

**On to the games! I keep watching the opening scene from "Gangs of New York" to prepare for writing the bloodbath. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, so I hope that means you will have a ton of fun reading it!**

**Here is a recap of all the alliances and training scores:**

**Fathom Quill-8  
>Acely Vadis-9<br>****Chace Castellan-11  
>Storm Shields-11<br>Marius El'Serdi-9  
>Evander Ebrithil-10<strong>

**Allan Fur English-5  
>Jade Ehlers-6<br>Amata Natea-3  
>Lexeon Zinc-10<br>Ashlyn Plains-7**

**Dale Blackthorne-6  
>Azeika Brooke-7<br>Proxy Snyder-1**

**Lolita Bracken-4  
>Kellen Ross-7<strong>

**Tawny Russet-3  
>Kairen Sameer-3<strong>

**Finch Anderson-7**

**Mattaniah Hestra-4**

**Kasha Seen-8**

**Amber Bane-2**

**Malcolm Evers-2**

**Aaralyn Twila-9**


	11. Bloodbath

**PART II: SHATTERED**

**Malcolm Evers**

"Make sure you get a lot of water, who knows when the next chance will be for you to get some," My stylist tells me. I nod yes, much too nervous too nervous to say anything. I zip up my jacket, from what my stylist tells me all of this clothing looks like it would do well in the rough terrain or extreme elements. I have always felt comfortable in the heat, it's usually hot in 11, but the cold is not something I will be alright in.

"District 11 tribute," A voice comes on over the speaker, "Please take your spot on the platform."

"Alright," I say turning to my stylist, "I guess I'll see you later…or maybe not."

"Good luck out there Malcolm." He looks at me with such sadness; I know he doesn't expect me to come back.

A glass tube descends around me, separating me from the only person I will see today not trying to kill me. He holds my gaze as I'm lifted into the air by the metal cylinder.

Suddenly I'm in another world. Before I can even fully register my new surroundings I hear the familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith announcing the start of the Sixty-eight Hunger Games. I take a deep breath, less than a minute now. I know the plan, run as fast as I can for cover.

I scan the landscape for somewhere to hide, so often there are forests, but this time no such luck. The arena is barren and rocky. We are on some kind of plateau, I look right and a few hundred yards away are thorn bushes as far as the eye can see. Good cover, but not safe.

I continue to scan the arena when I see her, about 8 platforms away from me is Lolita. Maybe I should stay and protect her. But does she even need protection? She is so much stronger than me, and she has Kellen to help her. Even with his arm barely healed he got a seven in training. I think I would just slow her down, I wish her luck in my head, and keep looking for cover.

There! Behind Lolita to the left, a forest. Not a real forest, a dark creepy forest, filled with only dead trees, but it's the best shot I've got.

I get ready to make a brake for it; our minute must almost be up by now.

The gong rings, and I'm off!

**Storm Shields**

As soon as the gong sounds, the place goes crazy. I see my ally Evander to my immediate left, and to my right is Matt, both make a dash for the cornucopia, but the tribute I'm interested in is the one on Matt's right, the girl Amber, she is trying to escape, she thinks she can get away. She couldn't be more wrong.

I'm on top of her in a few seconds. "Please," she begs. She thought she would be safe from the bloodbath if she avoided it, she thought that no one would come after her without a weapon, but she didn't count on me. "No," she is crying "I don't want to die!"

"Nothing personal." A quick snap of her neck and her cries have been silenced forever. On to business. I rush for the bloodbath, it's already started, and everything is total chaos. I feel some blood hit me in the face, and for a terrible moment, I think someone has gotten me, but there is no pain, it's from the girl who turned her back on the careers, Aaralyn. Acely is fighting her, and seems to be doing fine, I can find someone else to pick off.

I grab a sword lying on the ground, I spot Matt, but he is sprinting away from the cornucopia, with supplies in hand. I'll just have to deal with him later. Out of the corner of my eye I spot another victim, Finch, he is actually a minor threat, so taking him out in the early stage seems like a good idea. I am about to land a killing blow when he spins around blocking the blow with an ax. Before I know it he is on his feet, attempting to get the offensive. Perhaps I haven't given this farmboy enough credit. He is vicious; I never saw any of this in the training center. Even so, he is no match for me.

I'm careful to take in my surroundings; I don't want to be taken out by any of these weaklings because I'm distracted. To my left is Allan's group, and they are facing off with Evander and Marius. It may be five on two, but Marius and Evander are contenders, I wouldn't ally with just anyone.

"Lexeon, look out!" I hear one of the group yell. Suddenly Lexeon's body flies into my field of vision, his body crumples on the ground. I parry another blow from Finch, and when I strike back, it almost does major damage, but instead I just graze his cheek. Still he is spewing blood from his face, I've created a good distraction.

Behind me I'm aware that Lolita is facing off with Chace; that should be over pretty soon. Chace is after all the second strongest tribute I've ever seen. I can hardly wait to kill him, but first there is the matter at hand, killing Finch.

**Mattaniah Hestra**

Hah, what a haul! I got a dagger and a backpack filled with goods. I got in and out, a brilliant plan really, and apparently I was the only one who thought of it. Everyone else either fled at the outset or is still fighting it out for supplies at the cornucopia, but I have what I need.

I can hear water flowing somewhere far off, that is where I should head. I've got a head start on everyone, so getting to the water first shouldn't be a problem.

There are only a few other tributes who avoided the bloodbath. I made sure to identify who went into the bloodbath and who ran from the fighting. I saw the District 11 boy, Malcolm run for the trees. Q and A fled too. None of them pose a threat. The only ones that could be any danger would be the couple from 5 and the crazy girl who pals around with them. They aren't incredibly strong, but they aren't weak either. I think I'll avoid them if possible.

There was one other tribute that ran from the cornucopia, or at least she tried to. Poor little Amber. I saw Storm jump on her; she killed her with her bare hands. I've never seen anything so brutal. I've always known that the careers were cruel, but seeing that shocked me. I wanted to help, I hate bullies more than anything, and Storm is as bad as they come, but trying to save Amber only would have gotten me killed too. The sad truth of this game is you can only watch out for yourself.

I have put a lot of distance between myself and the cornucopia by now, so I think I can slow down a bit. I slow my pace to a jog, but then I hear something truly terrifying. Footsteps. Someone is chasing me. I must not have heard it over my own running and heavy breathing. Now I'm running even faster than before.

How could this happen? It must be one of the stronger tributes, maybe Storm or Chace. I have to escape. The more I run though the more unlikely this seems. I am getting more and more tired, and I my pursuer is closing in on me. If I can get to the water, then I can escape, I know that many of the other tributes can't swim. Even if this one can, he won't be able to catch me, even by District 4's standards, I'm an excellent swimmer.

I can hear the water, but it is nowhere to be seen. I've been sprinting for almost twenty minutes, soon my panting is so loud I can't hear the other tribute, and after that I can't hear the water. I'll never make it.

Suddenly there is a tremendous pain in my back. It's over I've been caught, but I won't die with my face in the dirt, I will look this brute in the face. I turn to see my killer, expecting Chace or Fathom, perhaps Marius. I don't see any of these people. As my vision fades to black I see Kasha standing over me holding a bloody sickle.

**Allan Fur English**

I don't know whether or not Lexeon is alive. He hasn't moved since Evander hit him with that club, but I can't see any blood. If Evander had used the mace he is carrying now I wouldn't be wondering about him being alive. Maybe Evander did this on purpose, maybe he doesn't have what it takes to survive in these games, and he isn't a killer. I know that killing doesn't come easy, I'm still struggling with it myself, and honestly Evander seems like a far more moral person than I am. I think he might hate the other careers more than I do, but still he knows he needs them, just as I need my allies. Coincidently his and my allies are trying to kill each other right now.

"Jade duck!" I yell and seconds later Marius' sword slashes were her head was. Without Lexeon it is four on two. Amata has a sort of butcher's knife and manages to land a blow on Maruis. I block Evander's swing but am knocked backward, falling on the ground. Evander raises his weapon, ready to bring it down and crush my brains in but Jade blocks the blow.

"Get up!" she yells. The next thing I know my face is splattered by blood. It's Ashlyn, she's been hit. She had been distracted, something caught her eye outside of our battle, and I know what it is. About twenty yards away her district partner is fighting Storm. He isn't doing well. The cut on her torso seems to snap Ashlyn back to reality. She cuts Evander in the shoulder and his blood sprays over us as well.

Blood everywhere. Ashlyn's blood. Marius' blood. Evander's blood. My blood. Am I bleeding too? I can't even tell anymore.

Amata lets out an ear piercing shriek; Marius has a knife stuck in her side. Her hands are around his neck, he kicks her in the chest. I lose sight of them when I have to block another of Evander's attacks.

**Kellen Ross**

I've never really known insanity before this moment. I thought I had seen crazy people but nothing compares to this. The look in Fathom's eyes is one I can't even begin to describe. It's not like I'm even fighting a person. It's not like fighting an animal either. When I killed that wolf he wanted to kill me because I was a threat and a potential meal. It was a matter of survival, for both of us.

I thought that fighting these tributes would be like that. Kill or be killed. This fight is different. Fathom isn't trying to kill me because he knows it's the only way for him to stay alive. He is trying to kill me because he enjoys it. Excitement, that's the closest I can come to describing the look in his eye. His ax misses me by inches. I try to take this opportunity to strike, but he's just as fast as I am.

I can hear the cries of pain all around me, see the various battles all around us, but I've lost track of my ally. Lolita and I went to the cornucopia together, but were separated when two of the careers found us. If I can survive this fight, maybe I can find her, help her. That is if she hasn't run off already. Somehow I know that isn't the case though. Lolita wouldn't do that. She is one of the most honor bound people I know. Selfish maybe, but she would never abandon a friend and an ally. I really hope she isn't dead.

Just as I think this I hear her voice cry out in pain. I think she was fighting Chace; he is arguably the strongest tribute out here. Our only hope is if I can take out Fathom, and come to her aid. Easier said than done.

Fathom hits me in the same exact spot the wolf got me. I would laugh if I wasn't on death's doorstep. It looks like the Capitol's best healer working for a week to repair my arm was totally worthless. Next my leg is slashed too, I manage to hit his arm, but it's a glancing blow, he is still coming at me with everything he's got. I'm still fighting, but I know I can't win. My only hope is that Lolita has found some way to kill Chace and will save me.

Suddenly something I don't understand happens. The ground beneath me seems to be…vibrating? I see tributes running every which way, dropping their weapons, grabbing supplies. Everyone seems to notice this but Fathom.

Then I see it, the ground is opening up, swallowing up everything. The crack is spreading fast, and if I don't get out of here I'm going in too.

"Fathom, RUN!" I see Evander has stopped and is trying to break his ally out of his murderous rampage. "FATHOM!" He shouts again. It doesn't work. All Fathom sees is me.

"Forget it, he's lost it!" I think I hear Storm yell. I can't turn my back and run, I'd have and ax in my spine in a second, so I back up as quickly as possible. It's too late when Fathom is finally swallowed up. I sprint as fast as I can away from the gaping hole, but it's no use. Just as I think it's over I reach out, grabbing the edge of the newly formed cliff. I've made it, I'm alive.

Then the rock I'm clinging to crumbles away. I fall into total darkness. I think that-

**Fathom Quill**

I feel like a thousand needles are piercing every part of my body. The only sensation my brain can register besides the pain is the taste of blood filling up my mouth. I try to spit it out but my mouth is no longer under my control. I tell my brain to move my limbs, but nothing happens.

I see a light a few yard away, I try to look at it but nothing happens. I think I know what the light is, the hovercraft, but it isn't here for me, not yet. A minute ago I heard a thud, and I understand what that was now, Kellen.

How can this have happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this. How can I be a bloodbath, it's impossible. I should have won. All that blood and hardly any of it spilled by me. I didn't even get to kill anyone.

I start choking on my own blood, and I think I vomit. I wish I could just die. I feel like I am being dragged through a sea of glass shards. This would be so beautiful, if only it were happening to someone else. I have to scream, the pain is too much, but no sound will escape my throat. The light of the hovercraft disappears and I'm alone in the dark again.

**Sorry that chapter was so short and vague, but I just wanted to do the bloodbath quick and dirty. I wanted this chapter to have a very chaotic and gritty feel to it, and I think that was the best way to do it. The next chapter will be much more detailed and less hectic, and the definitive body count will be shown.**


	12. Aftermath

**Proxy Snyder**

"That's five." I say after the last cannon sounds.

"Who do you think it was?" Dale asks splashing his face with water.

I shrug, "No way of knowing till tonight." The Capitol has killed another five children.

"You think it's safe to drink?" Azeika asks both of us. I look at the stream; the water seems clear, and there is no sign of any wildlife in it. Like everything else in the arena, the riverbed is made of rock.

"I'm not sure, but do we have a choice?" Dale says, skipping a rock on the water.

"Well I'm pretty sure it is safe." I say.

"How can you be sure?" Azeika questions.

"Well," I kick a nearby rock, "Between the two of you I'm sure District 5 has some sponsors."

"And then there are your sponsors." Dale adds genuinely.

I laugh, "You don't have to do that Dale, the Capitol hates me." Dale knows it's true, and doesn't say anything else. "Anyway, the thing is that iodine isn't that expensive, especially on the first day. If we needed it why wouldn't they send it?"

Azeika nods, "Alright" she says. She walks over to the water, cups her hands, scoops up some water, and after a momentary pause, she takes a drink. Dale watches her nervously like he is expecting her to keel over any second. "Well it tastes fine." I laugh and take a sip myself.

After we have all had our fill Dale is the first to speak up. "Good thinking, Proxy" I have often wondered about whether or not Dale has had his misgivings about my plan. I know that he dislikes the Capitol and would like to survive, but I can tell that defying the capitol and making it out alive aren't what he really cares about. When push comes to shove all that matters to Dale is making sure Azeika ends her life, not in this arena, but back in District 5. Azeika is a different matter, she is more complex than Dale, she is a true believer in my plan because she can't decide between; her life, Dale's, and defiance. Maybe she is the balance Dale and I need.

"So what do you think that earthquake was about?" Azeika asks.

"Gamemakers." I say with obvious disgust.

"But why?" she continues, "Why cause a disaster during a bloodbath?" I realize I've never really thought about the motivations of the Gamemakers other than to ruthlessly kill tributes, but now that Azeika mentions it they must have reasons for what they do. I have always thought of the Gamemakers like people playing checkers, taking out as many tributes at a time as they can, but that's the wrong way of thinking. They are more like chess players. Every move they make is calculated, taking certain pieces off the board, position stronger ones, sacrificing weaker ones, planning many moves ahead.

"I don't know," I respond. For the first time I really question my plan, can I really outsmart these Gamemakers?

"They wanted to cut the bloodbath short." Dale answers not looking at us, but his own reflection in the river.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

"The audience always enjoys the bloodbath, but if the body count is low then there will be more tributes left to kill each other later. That is what the audience really adores, especially when things are shaken up, which I'm betting they are after the earthquake. No pun intended."

Azeika and I take a moment to let this realization hit us. "Well," I say breaking the silence, "It's been a long day, I think it's time to try and get some sleep, I can take the first shift." I say looking to my friends.

"Sure," Dale nods, and awkwardly looks for a good place to sleep, when he realizes there is none he just lays on the rocky floor.

"I'll watch the sky, tell you in the morning who…well you know." Azeika nods and finds a spot next to Dale, taking his hand and placing it in hers. The look on Dale's face must be a first in the Hunger Games, because surely no one in the Games has ever felt as happy as he is right now. As the two close their eyes a silver parachute descends with a blanket inside. They don't even notice until I've draped it over them. I know it isn't meant for me.

I feel a swell of emotion wash over me; I am filled with both happiness and sadness. I am happy for my friends, even if my plan fails they will at least have each other, but I can't help feeling a bit sorry for myself at the same time. I've never really wanted what Dale wants, never even been confused like Azeika is. My goal has always been to free Panem from oppression. I've never had time for romance. And I never will.

**Evander Ebrithil**

"Did either of you grab any medical supplies?" Marius asks.

"Yeah," I say showing him my first aid kid. The two of us begin bandaging up our cuts and bruises, after the fight with Allan's group we have a lot of both. Storm on the other hand doesn't have a scratch.

"So," I begin wrapping a bandage around my shoulder, "How are we going to find Chace and Acely?" When the earthquake hit we were separated, and when the ground split in half we were on opposite sides.

Storm gives Maruis a wired look, and he nods that he understands. Whatever they just decided escapes me. "What?" I say puzzled. "You do want to find them, don't you? They're our allies."

"Not anymore." Storm says.

"What do you mean, 'Not anymore?' " I ask in shock.

"They are the biggest threats in the arena, if we can take them out we should"

"Are you crazy? Maruis, you can't agree with her!"

"She's right; they are too much of a threat, we have the numerical advantage,"

"What does how many of us there are have to do with it?" I ask.

"If we fought them now the three of us would be more than a match for them, but if we realign who knows what could happen." Marius asserts.

"This is crazy!" I yell. Why did I team up with these monsters? They have no consciences. Still I know they are right, Chace and Acely are dangerous and getting rid of them would greatly increase my chance of getting home. Isn't that why I teamed up with these people in the first place? It's like my mentor told me on the train, my only hope of getting out is joining with them. If I didn't they would see me as a threat and make me a priority to hunt down, just like we are doing to our old friends. And what were my alternatives? Team up with Allan, I don't trust him any more than I trust Storm, and at least Storm would be able to help me in a fight. I could have gone it alone, like the boy from District 10, Finch, but that seems difficult too, sleeping with one eye open, no one having your back in a fight. He seems so afraid to let anyone in.

In the end if I want to win these Games I will have to do things that I would hate others for doing. Actually it's safe to say I hate myself for the things I'm doing. I might have killed Lexeon today, I won't know till nightfall. I can try to rationalize it, that Lexeon will die soon anyway, but killing him myself is another matter.

"Let's get going," Strom says. "If we head into the dead forest we may run into some tributes, they may have supplies." I nod, this is the way it is, looking for others to kill, doesn't matter that I'm with the careers, that's how it will be for everyone. I'm sure someone is looking for us thinking the same thing. Probably Chace and Acely have come to the same conclusion.

I wonder what it would have been like, if I had ended up on their side, instead of with Marius and Storm. I don't like Chace and Acely, but they seem like the lesser of two evils. I have hated Maruis since seeing his reaping, and Strom is so cruel and fearsome. The other two are just as vicious, but I feel like I might be able to trust them, just a little bit more. Acely and I haven't exactly been friends, but she isn't like the others, I can see how conflicted she is about the games. As for Chace, for a long time I thought he was just the male version of Storm, but there is something else there. I don't know exactly what it is, and maybe I just imagined it, but I think he has another side to him.

Thinking this way won't do me any good. I didn't end up with Acely and Chace. When I see them I will do everything I can to kill them, and they will pay me back in kind.

**Finch Anderson**

I pick yet another thorn out of my suit. It's pretty strong material, but theses thorns are sharp, and easily penetrate it. As I hack through the tall bushes I think how lucky I was to get out of there alive. I noticed a few others weren't so lucky. I honestly don't know how much longer I could have held off against Storm if that earthquake hadn't hit.

Once It did I grabbed what supplies I could and headed straight for the sea of thorns. I must be a few hundred feet in by now. I feel pretty sure that no one else is in here but I still want to be as secluded as possible. I want to be far away from everyone. If I somehow I am able to get out of this arena I don't think I will ever be able to forget what I saw in the bloodbath.

I still have all the wounds, including a painful cut on the cheek, but even that would not seriously hamper me. I decided to grab what I could to survive instead of what would heal me. I have to be smart in these games, my wounds were only superficial, I can deal with those, but having a sleeping bag to rest in while I'm in the sea of thorns is invaluable. And the jug of water I grabbed will come in handy as well. Venturing out for water is a dangerous task. I think I'll be safe here, if someone were to come after me, I would be able to hold my own. Fighting a group out in the open is tricky, but here a single person may have the edge.

I find an area relatively free of thorns and set up my sleeping bag. I consider trying to stay awake to see who made it out of the bloodbath, but I know that it doesn't really matter. Knowing which tributes are alive is pretty unimportant. All eighteen of the others are trying to kill me. I try to get to sleep, but something is at the back of my mind. I keep replaying what I saw in the bloodbath, when I was fighting Storm I could see Ashlyn. For a moment our eyes met, but then something happened, Ashlyn was cut. Evander got her.

I fill with rage when I think of him. I can't understand why, but I feel so much hatred toward Evander. I know he was just doing what everyone was, but he attacked Ashlyn, maybe he even killed her in the fight, I lost track of her during the fight with Storm. My anger at Evander snowballs. I know that I will have to kill without remorse to survive, but Evander has taken it too far. He crossed the line when he allied with the careers. They are just the capitol's lap dogs, and so is he.

I finally open my eyes, I can see through the bushes that it is still light out. Good, because I have to know if Ashlyn made it out alive.

**Lolita Bracken**

I dive into the river, washing all the blood off of my body, much of it my own. The current is pretty fast downstream, closer to the waterfall, but it's nice and slow here. Even after scrubbing myself for an hour, it's still the dirtiest I've been in my life. I thought I was prepared for the games, I convinced myself I understood, but after the bloodbath, I'm not sure anymore.

The first thing I need to do is set up camp, and the best place to do that is the waterfall. With the cliff at my back I cut off the risk of being surrounded or attacked from behind, and I'll always be close to a source of water.

It doesn't take long to get there, and when I do I realize another advantage to setting up camp here. I've got a pretty good view of the arena from this spot. In fact, I can see another camp down the river with two, no three tributes. One seems to be standing guard while the other two are resting under a blanket. It's much too far away to tell who they are, it could be anyone.

I never thought that I would be sitting here alone after the bloodbath. It's dumb luck that I escaped and Kellen died. Fathom was too stupid to realize what was going on, and now Kellen is dead! There was nothing fair or just about anything I've seen in the arena.

I wrote off so much of what Kellen told me, I told myself it was the rambling of a bitter tribute. But there was a reason I asked him to be my ally, it wasn't because he was smart and strong, he is…was both, but not exceptionally so. I think it was because of what he said to me in the training center, about what was right and wrong. I have thought of the world in such black and white terms, but how can I keep thinking that in this place? A place where the children are punished for crimes committed by those who died decades ago.

I think of my District partner, Malcolm, how could I kill him? I know what he has been through, how his family has suffered on account of the peacekeepers. If I want to win I'll have to kill him, or at least hope someone else does for me. How can I never have considered this? I remember on reaping day, thinking that I was so superior, that I would bring honor back to 11, because our tributes were always weak like Malcolm. I never really thought of them as actual people going to die, just as another failed attempt to bring victory to our district.

I hang my head wishing Kellen were still here. He was the first friend who didn't lie to me. He saw me for what I really was, a spoiled brat, but he was alright with that. He always said we were both selfish, and I took it as a joke, but he really meant it. I think he was wrong, we aren't selfish just…conflicted.

I've learned more about people in this past week than all the rest of my life. I've seen selfless tributes; like Proxy, she hasn't made any attempt to hide her beliefs, even if it means her death, and Tawny and Kairen who watch out for each other no matter what. I've seen selfishness too, Storm, and Marius, who will stop at nothing to be victors. Then there are the ones like me, who are conflicted, people like; Evander, Finch, and maybe even Allan.

**Jade Ehlers**

The sun has almost set when Allan sits down next to me. "Get some sleep, I've got the first watch remember," I remind him. Allan knows that the shifts had to be rearranged. That kind of thing happens the person who was supposed to have the first shift dies.

"I can't sleep," Allan responds lazily picking up a stick. I wonder if Allan feels guilty, we never were supposed to fight the careers in the bloodbath, but when the plan is to go for the cornucopia chances are pretty good they may want to fight you.

"It wasn't your fault, we got out of there with plenty of stuff." Allan just shrugs. I don't quite know what to think of him, we saved each other's lives today, but how long can I trust him?

"I wouldn't rather have any other allies than the three I have now," He says plainly. I can't tell if this is a bit of truth of just another head game. Maybe it's both.

"Yeah, I like us too," I say back with a smile. Regardless of Allan's intentions this seems to be a very nice collection of tributes.

"It's good to have someone from my District on my side," I say thinking of the way Marius came after Amata.

"Well, we haven't always been from the same district you know," He responds.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. "Moving from one District to another is illegal, you can't move whenever you want."

"No you can't, but it wasn't really a choice, my family was…punished, exiled from District 1, forced to live in 8. It's made me who I am today."

"Why were you punished?"

"It doesn't matter," Allan says aggressively, so I drop it. Soon enough the anthem plays and Panem's seal is projected in the sky.

"Here we go," Allan says obviously interested to see who made it out of that quake and battle alive. The first face in the sky is Fathom, and while I'm a bit shocked, I'm pretty happy to see him gone, and so is Allan. Next up is the boy from 4, Mattaniah, who was always a bit annoying. I glace at Lexeon sleeping, his face was almost up there, and he has the bruises to prove it, but he is safe, for now. I can hardly look up, I know the next face is our dead ally. Seeing Amata's face up there makes me even more depressed. Finally both from 12 are shown and I wonder how Lolita managed to make it out without Kellen.

"Okay, well wake me in a couple hours, I might as well try to sleep," Allan says walking into a tent we snagged. I stare at it a long time after he goes in, wodering how much longer before his or my face is up there. At least one of us has to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I cannot believe it, 300 reviews. You guys are amazing, I feel so honored, especially after some of the reviews I got last chapter, thanks so much. Anyway this chapter is basically the first half of the wrap up of the beginning of the games, the next chapter will cover what happened to the rest of the tributes after all that chaos. Here is that death list I promised, and tributes are still grouped in alliances.<strong>

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

**Lolita Bracken  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

**Tawny Russet  
>Kairen Sameer<strong>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

**Kasha Seen**

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

**Malcolm Evers**

**Aaralyn Twila**


	13. Aftershock

**Kasha Seen**

I slip Mattiniah's knife into my belt as I check the contents of his bag. It looks like there is some good stuff in here. There's flint, which will be useful for starting a fire. There is some food too, not a lot, but I'll take what I can get. Best of all at the bottom of the pack is a small sleeping bag.

I think I've found a pretty good place to set up camp; on either side of me are the river and the seemingly endless thorn bushes. Hard for another tribute to sneak up on me. The river must stretch around the entire arena, I can see it stretching from where I am all the way to the deadwood forest, which it cuts through.

I haven't seen any animals, and the plant life is sparse at best, so it's a good thing Matt had that food, otherwise I'd probably be headed home in a wooden crate soon, just like the five who died in the bloodbath. When I go home I will still be breathing, not like those who underestimate me. My entire life I've been that good girl, the one who does what she is told, who follows the rules. Here in the games there are no rules. I will survive, and those who don't think I can will end up like Matt.

He looked up at me with such a shocked expression, he didn't expect this nice little girl from a poorer district to be the one who did him in. Hopefully between my training score and my kill count I can get some sponsors. They are my key to staying alive in these games, I'm not sure how long Matt's food will last. Maybe even some people back in 9 can scrape together some money to give me a chance. With Evander allied with the careers, I'm sure to be the favorite back home.

I find a good spot by the thorn bushes to spend the night, and let my mind wander to all the people back in 9 I have to see again. There are of course my parents, they were so sad when I was reaped, but I promised them I would be back. Then I think of my brother, Biron. A lot of my friends have older brothers, and none of them are as kind as Biron. Then there's my younger sister, Portia, who just stares at people when they aren't looking. As I begin to lose consciousness my friends cross my mind, Finabe, Chager, and of course my best friend Marsh. The last person that I think of is Frook. Shy little Frook. When I get back I'm not wasting any more time, I'm going to tell Frook exactly how I feel about him. That will be nice.

The time for nice things isn't now though, I position my sickle on my chest, if someone, or something manages to find me while I sleep I want to be ready.

**Chace Castellan**

"How you holdin' up, Ace?"

"Been better, Aaralyn put up a good fight, but I think I would have had her if it weren't for the quake." Acely says, as I stare at what was once the cornucopia. "What is it?"

"That earthquake is going to cause us a lot of trouble." I answer. Getting separated was never part of the plan.

"Well, honestly we might be better off without Fathom, I didn-"

"That's not what I'm talking about, we have bigger problems."

"What do you mean?" Acely askes. For the first time I can her a bit of worry in her voice, she must detect the seriousness of my tone.

"Storm finally has her advantage."

"Is that what this is about some old rivalry? Who cares?"

"The other careers, they are stronger than us or anyone else, so were expendable."

"They wouldn't do that, turn on us, it's the first day," Acely says, but her voice wavers.

"Storm would." I say somberly.

"Evander wouldn't agree to that."

"But Maruis certainly would, and I think you underestimate Evander's will to survive. It's just you and me now." I say in a matter of fact tone. I look at Acely, she knows I'm right, and for a second I can see the fear on her face, but as quick as it appeared it gone, replaced by stony determination.

"Then what's our play?" she asks.

"We go after the weaker tributes, but we avoid Allan's group and the other careers."

"Fine, but why are we avoiding Allan's group? We can take them."

"Probably, but the other careers will be looking for them. If they find each other then there is a shot they take out Marius or Evander, then it's all even again." Acely nods and I pause for a second. "Storm and I are evenly matched, how well could you hold up against either of the others?"

"I'd be fine."

"Acely," I look her straight in the eye, "Now is no time to stretch the truth, I need to know, honestly, if we want to live." I recognize Acely's mask, she has been wearing it since she was reaped. It's not unlike the mask I have been wearing for years. Pretending to be a cold ruthless career, I'm not sure what I am anymore, but I'm not as much like Storm as I pretend to be, and neither is Acely.

"I shouldn't have a problem with Marius in a direct fight, but Evander could go either way."

"Alright, that's good to know," I scan the arena trying to figure out our next move. "We won't make it long without water."

"Right," Acely agrees, it's time to find something to drink. "Do you hear that?" For a moment both of us are silent, and suddenly I notice it, the sound of flowing water. It's distant, but at least we know where we are going. I smile at Ace, and we both let our guard down for a moment, seeing each other without our masks. The next thing she says tells me it's back to business.

"Keep an eye out for tributes, you never know who's out there."

**Aaralyn Twilia**

I don't like this arena, everything is made of stone, the only source of water is one river and nothing in it to fish. I was planning on surviving on seafood. This is a setback, but I can overcome it. I need to come up with a new plan. I haven't seen any life out here, so hunting, at least in this area, doesn't seem realistic. My best hope is to find a tribute, pick 'em off and take their supplies. Unfortunately I haven't seen anyone since my fight with Acely.

It's too bad the Gamemakers cut our battle short, It won't be easy to get her away from her allies again, the career pack is the only group that really worries me. At least Acely's district partner died, he was pretty brutal, they should be a bit easier to contend with now. Fathom wasn't the only annoyance taken out in the bloodbath, someone who has done nothing but bother me died too, Matt. He wasn't really a threat, but I'm still glad I won't ever have to see him again. I wish I could send the person who did it a gift basket.

I look up at the moon, wondering if it's real or just a projection of the arena. Hunting down tributes may have to wait till the sun comes up, but I can't be sure when it will rise. If the moon and sun are fake, the Gamemakers can make the night as short or as long as they want. I hope it doesn't take too long, the night is cold and finding tributes could take awhile. Someone else will be around, I can still hear the waterfall, and I can probably follow that if I want to find some tributes.

Ever since passing the waterfall I have been in strange territory. The rocks stretch up to the sky in strange columns jetting every which way. Most of the arena I saw was flat, or just a gradual incline. Here though, rocks jet up every which way and there are steep drop offs everywhere.

I walk over to the edge of one of these inclines, seeing if, maybe I can spot someone in the moonlight, it's worth a shot. I almost tumble over once the terrain turns from flat rock to gravel. I set off a minor avalanche, as pieces of rock fall down the slope.

How stupid can I be? Another tribute might have heard that, and as if to confirm my fears, I hear something below me. I draw my knife, it's the best I could find in the bloodbath I was hoping for a trident, but no luck. I wait for the footsteps to come up the hill, I have the high ground, and the advantage in a fight. I just hope it isn't the careers, four on one aren't odds I like. But nothing happens. After waiting for another five minutes I slide my blade back into my belt, and nervously head down the slope. Almost instantly I lose my footing, I'm sliding down the hill, falling end over end, and I'm taking half the mountain with me.

When I land, I get to my feet as fast as I can, drawing my knife, I've thrown away my advantage, and now I'm surrounded by a cloud of dust. But still nothing happens. By the time the dust settles, I know I'm alone. I look around, making sure I really am safe, I know someone like Marius could be lurking somewhere. What I see isn't Marius, or any other tribute. It looks like a trap, a poorly made one that been set off, but has nothing in it. It being tripped must have been what I heard before.

If there is a trap that must mean a tribute is nearby, and in the morning that tribute will be back to check it. And I'll be here to greet them.

**Tawny Russet**

It really is lucky that Kairen and I found such a magical place. He really does have a keen eye, I would have never spotted the area, it's surrounded by rocks, but Kairen always sees the details and noticed the hidden entrance.

I take the half of coconut filled with water that I set aside a few hours ago and take a drink. I treated it with iodine, and it should be ready by now. Before Kairen went to bed we got a nice care package from the sponsors, it had all kinds of excellent things inside, like the iodine, and food.

My mother was the one who taught me about using iodine on stagnate water, and Kairen almost drank it before I told him it wasn't safe. But now that we can drink the water, I think this place is perfect. If only the gamemakers put forth the effort that went into creating this hidden oasis into solving Panem's massive environmental issues. Oh well, at least we found some actual living trees, perhaps they are the only ones in the arena. It is interesting to see this variety of tree, they are called Palm trees, and they are very different than the ones we have in 7.

These trees lack branches, and all of the leaves are up at the top. Kairen and I instantly recognized these trees, and I doubt that any of the other tributes would, seeing as how we have been taught just about everything about trees in school. So we also know about the fruit provided by these trees, coconuts. They can be useful, but are not the best source of food.

We don't have any trees that produce fruit in 7, all our trees are made only for lumber. The trees are grown with the intent of being chopped down. Once they are big and strong enough they die, it's very sad. As I look at Kairen I realize that the two of us are just like our trees back home. We have been raised up, and now that we are big enough we are sent to our deaths.

Were we always destined to die, like the trees? My grandmother would say that there is no escaping fate, that Kairen and I always were going to go to these games, but I'm not sure. We have some say in our own life I think. Either of us controls the odds, putting in more or less names, through tessarea. It is always a difficult thing to take tessarea, but still everyone's names are in there. The girl from 11, Lolita, she is the daughter of the mayor; her name was only in the bowl a few times. It must have been destined that she would end up here.

I feel so sad for that girl, she is all alone now. She had a friend, Kellen, but I saw his face up in the sky a few hours ago. I wonder what it would be like if Kairen were gone, if I was alone too. I begin to tear up at the notion. I would have no one's questions to answer, and what would Q and A be without the Q?

**Malcolm Evers**

If these woods were scary during the day then they are terrifying at night. The moon is full but hardly any light gets through the branches, even this high up. I've always loved being high up in trees, it's been my favorite thing my whole life, but I hate this. I found a pretty wide branch, so I don't think I'll fall off in my sleep, but I don't think I could fall asleep in this place.

Everything around me is absolutely horrifying. The place is filled with sounds, I can hear animals, at least I hope it's animals, breaking branches. I hear all kinds of things I don't even recognize. I almost fall off my branch as an owl flies by, scooping a mouse off of the ground. The Gamemakers have done something to the animals, everything I have seen tonight have eyes that glow blood red in the moonlight.

I hide my head as the owl looks right at me, the mouse still in its beak. I want to go home to my own trees.

Suddenly this tree is shaking. What is going on, is it another earthquake? The tree shakes again, but this time I hear something below me, a kind of whoosh. Then it happens again. My heart is beating a thousand times a minute, what is going on? I look below me, trying to get a look at whatever is making the noise and shaking my tree. Is it some kind of vicious animal?

At first I can't see anything, but then I see the light of the moon reflect off an ax's blade. I don't know who is down there but I know that I don't want to see them. I try to think of something I could do to escape, maybe I could jump to another tree. It's the only option I have. I can hear the chopping below me getting faster and faster. I stand up nervously, making my way to the edge of the branch; I'll only get one shot at this. I bend my knees ready to jump, when I hear a loud crack.

My world is collapsing. Suddenly I'm on the ground. There is pain all over my body. The red eyed owl is still staring at me. I pick myself off the ground, grabbing the branch that landed on my leg. The branch is covered with some kind of thick liquid; it takes me a second to tell it's my own blood. My leg is completely broken, I can't move it at all, and I finally notice all the pieces of wood stuck in my body. One in my forearm and another in my shoulder, but the biggest one is sticking out of my stomach.

I drag my foot as fast as I can along the ground, I don't care how much sound I'm making, I have to get out of here. I should never have come in here, I should have protected Lolita; I hope she will be alright. The ruckus has gotten the attention of all the animals; I can see a hundred pairs of those awful red eyes looking at me. I see and hear the animals, but I don't think there isn't another human here. Maybe he thinks I'm as good as dead anyway. Maybe there is still a chance I could escape.

I don't see who stabs me in the back. Not at first. I'm lying on my side, seconds away from death when I see his face next to mine. Marius makes sure that I know he is the one killing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the games are really getting going now! Oh and just a quick reminder, the poll for your favorite tribute is still up, so if you haven't voted feel free. Thanks again for the reviews!<strong>

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

**Lolita Bracken  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

**Tawny Russet  
>Kairen Sameer<strong>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

**Kasha Seen**

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	14. Hunted

**Lexeon Zinc**

When I wake the sun is starting to rise. I walk out of the "Boy's tent" so named because we managed to acquire two tents during the bloodbath, and the occupants are divided by gender. When I get outside Ashlyn is awake, admiring the sunrise. I grab my supplies as I head over to her. "Hey Lex," she greets me.

"Good morning," I respond with a smile.

"I've always loved the sunrise," Ashlyn says simply.

"Yes they are quite stunning, do you see them often?"

"Every day back in 10, I'd be up with the sun to start work on my ranch."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, I don't even remember the last time I saw the sunrise."

"Well," she says turning to me, "Then make sure you savor the rest."

"Yeah who knows how many more any of us have left." For a minute neither of us says anything, thinking of our own mortality perhaps. Ashlyn finally breaks the silence.

"So what is that you've got there?" She asks referring to my supplies.

"Oh well, during all the madness of the bloodbath I was able to find a spring and other materials which I could use to construct an apparatus for my arm."

"What kind of apparatus?" Ashlyn wonders curiously.

"I'm making a kind of spring loaded blade, and when I apply pressure on the trigger, which I will have on my hand, the blade will emerge, it should take my opponent by surprise."

"Wow, so a retractable blade?"

"Precisely" I say with a smile.

"You sure are a smart kid," she responds. This is followed by another awkward silence. Something seems to be distressing Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, is something bothering you?" This may be a foolish question; many things are bothering all of us. It was only a few hours ago that we saw our ally killed, along with many others. What's more is we are being hunted down ourselves, and will have to kill other children if we want to survive.

"Lexeon, were you and Proxy friends?" she asks.

"Yes, I believe we got along well, she may have been a bit abrasive, but never towards me. Honestly if no one from this alliance is the victor of the games, then I hope she can find a way to win."

"Do you ever worry about her?"

I feel a bit guilty when I realize that I haven't given much thought to my partner since entering the arena. "Well…I suppose she has allies, the pair from 5, and she seems very able to handle herself." Even though I avoided giving Ashlyn a straight answer she seems satisfied.

"Yeah, she does seem that way, very capable."

It isn't till Allan and Jade have woken up, while we are moving camp that I begin to wonder why Ashlyn brought up Proxy. I never saw the two of them interact at all; I did not think she would be worried about her.

Perhaps it wasn't Proxy she was worried about after all. Could she have been asking about how I felt about Proxy because she was worried about someone else in the games?

Sometimes I amaze myself at how naive I can be. I can figure out how to design a retractable blade using; a spring, a blade, and little else, but understanding another human's emotions is beyond me.

**Dale Blackthorne**

I feel soft fingers brush back my hair. "You plan on actually waking up today?"

Azeika.

"Hey," I smile up at her. Last night we fell asleep holding hands, I think Proxy may have taken a longer shift than she should have, to give us some time. Nothing else happened, but it's more than I could ask for.

"Proxy caught something for breakfast, a mole or something."

"Good," I say stretching out, "I was worried there wasn't much food."

"Think we could risk a fire to cook it? We don't want to draw the careers."

"Well, we don't have any wood." I look over at the dead forest.

"You think it's safe?" Azeika asks nervously.

"If we start a small fire we they shouldn't see it from there." I say with more confidence than I really feel.

"Well, lets see what Proxy thinks. Proxy!" she calls over our friend, standing by the river.

After hearing the plan Proxy just says, "Well our only alternative is eating it raw, so lets do it."

The three of us follow the river until we reach the woods, keeping an eye out for other tributes, but we don't meet any. We decide to head in deep, if someone does see our fire it will take them a while to get to us.

When we first see it none of us really understand what it is. It's only when are a few feet away that we really take in what we are looking at. The trail of blood stretches a few feet from the collapsed tree. Someone was killed here.

"What happened?" Azeika asks in shock.

"Right before I woke Dale up, I heard a cannon, it must have been for whoever this was." Proxy answers.

"So that was at least ten hours ago…" I figure.

"So whoever did this is probably gone." Azeika says.

"There is no guarantee, but probably. We just increase our chances of running into somebody the more we move around, so lets set up a fire." Proxy asserts.

"Lets just move a bit further away," Azeika adds. No one objects, and within half an hour we all have a nice meal. Proxy sits alone, keeping an eye out for Storm or Chace. Azeika leans against me.

"Dale." She says.

"Yeah Zee?" I say swallowing a bit.

"Seeing that…place, where the tribute died. Well, it made me think."

"About what?"

"About what would happen if I lost you. I don't know what I would do." I don't know how to respond so I don't. "I don't think I could take it. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Proxy's plan works." For a moment I'm worried that she has tipped the Gamemakers off to our plan, but she doesn't let on anything more than that Proxy has some kind of plan. "Dale, I'm not planning on loosing you." She sits up, and does something completely unexpected. She kisses me.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, but you deserve it."

"Thanks." I say sheepishly.

"Hah, Dale, you don't thank a girl when she kisses you." She is back to the fun loving Azeika and I'm glad.

I suddenly remember we aren't alone, and I bit embarrassed. Proxy's seems to be staring very intently at a tree when I notice her, apparently trying hard not to notice us.

**Lolita Bracken**

I wake with a jolt, for a moment I'm confused, I expect to wake up back in my own bed in 11. Right, I'm not in my father's luxurious house, I'm here in the arena. I quickly scan for any signs of another tribute, but there don't seem to be any. If there had been I probably wouldn't have woken up at all.

It's a task just to stand up. After years of my soft bed, and a week of Capitol mattresses, the cold rocky ground leaves a bit to be desired. I hear my back crack at least four times as I straighten it out.

I head to the river and rehydrate myself, and nibble on a bit of food. I have to be careful to conserve what I have, who knows how effective my traps have been.

That's the first task of the day, to check on the traps. I hope that there are some nocturnal animal out there, who may have stumbled across my traps. I've set up five all around the area, so I think my chances of finding something are pretty good.

Then again Kellen always laughed at my attempts to make traps, he said he would be the one to do that kind of thing once we were in here. Add one more thing to the list of reasons why it sucks to be alone.

The first trap I find isn't sprung and neither is the second. However, once I reach the third I'm a bit confused. It looks like it's been set off but there is no animal inside. I can almost hear what Kellen would say, "I guess they don't teach survival skill at the mayor's office," or something like that.

I spin around when I hear it, it sounds like gravel shuffling. Is there someone out there? I draw my knife, ready for battle, but no one is there. Am I going crazy? I turn back to investigate the trap, but keep my knife out just in case.

It happens so fast I don't fully understand it. A huge net flies over me, entangling me. I fall back desperately trying to cut my way out, but I've dropped my knife. I'm on my knees searching for it in a panic when I see Aaralyn perched on top of one of the rock formations. She smiles a wicked smile at me. I'm her prey.

Just as I think it's over, I realize something, she doesn't have a way down; I still have time to escape. She seems to get this seconds after I do, she spins in a circle, and I see her contemplating weather or not to jump. She decides against it, and awkwardly begins to climb down.

I have my knife, but she is already halfway down. I'm cutting furiously, I have to make a hole in this net big enough to get through, but it's difficult; the net's tough.

I have a hole big enough to slip an arm trough, but she only has a few more feet to go. I'm so close, I stick my head through, but my shoulders are still too wide. Out of the corner of my eye I see Aaralyn stumble, almost loosing her grip on the rock she is scaling, giving me a few more valuable seconds to cut myself loose.

Then, just as all hope is lost, I do it, I squeeze through the hole. I hear Aaralyn drop to the ground behind me but I don't dare look back. I start to sprint away, but something is wrong. My foot is still caught on the net.

I fall forward, and barley brace myself for the fall in time. I yank my foot out as fast as I can. I know by now Aaralyn is only a few steps behind me, so I take off, running faster than I ever have before.

**Acely Vadis**

"How much food is left?" I ask as Chace goes through our supplies.

"A bit, maybe enough for two days." He says without emotion. "Can you hunt at all?"

"I'm not the best; I think we should try to raid some other tributes." I try to be just as noncelaunt as he is.

"Yeah, I think that's the best way to restock," he says it simply, like we are going to the market to pick up groceries. I don't know what to think of my only ally. He could cut down any of the rest of us with ease, except for maybe Storm. But he is smart too, perhaps too smart for his own good. I don't know if I could trust him.

He knew that once Storm had the advantage we were expendable to the rest of the careers. So when would I become expendable to Chace? Would he stab me in the back as soon as he had the advantage? He seems so secretive, like he is covering something up. Maybe he is just as nervous about me as I am of him?

The two of us seem to keep covering things up, but there are moments of genuineness. Maybe I really can trust him. For now I will have to, we are keeping each other alive. The one thing I know for sure is that I do not want to die. As long as Chace wants to stay alive too he has my back. I can worry about trusting him later, for now we need each other.

"It looks like someone set up camp down the river, but they are long gone" Chace says staring off into the distance.

"Is it worth checking out?" I ask.

"Don't think so, no way of knowing which they went."

"Well, then where should we head next?" We'd hoped that we could find some tributes along the river but that seems not to have worked.

"Let's head into the middle of the arena." Chace says with conviction.

"Why, there is nothing out there but rocks? We will find someone if we follow the river."

"I'm sure we will, and chances are good that could be the rest of the careers. They need water for three and will be looking for other tributes. Besides any tributes we find in that wasteland are sure to be well stocked. What do you think Ace?"

The last thing he says takes me a bit by surprise. Chace has never asked me if I agree with his plans. We have always just done whatever he thinks we should do. I haven't had a reason to disagree before, and I don't now.

Still, it's nice to be asked.

**Finch Andersen**

My jug of water is nearly empty.

It looks like it's time for a refill, which will mean going out into the arena, leaving my perfectly hidden, albeit painful, hiding spot. I know there is a river or stream somewhere around here; I could hear it last night as I tried to fall asleep.

I decide to leave my supplies, except of course my water jug and weapon. I plan on coming back here once my jug is refilled. If I never make it back, it won't be because I've found another place to camp.

It isn't hard to find the river; I just let my ears guide me. It takes maybe an hour to get there I have to hack and chop through all the thorns. At least on the way back it will be easier. I just hope I haven't made too clear a path to myself. I wouldn't put it past Maruis to sneak in after me.

The river actually seems to run along the entire sea of thorns on the opposite side of the cornucopia. Now I know where I can easily get water, I can come back every few days to restock.

As I'm bending down to fill my jug I feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I swivel around, ax in hand. Kasha is about a hundred yards away; she must have just noticed me too. Her gaze is unblinking.

We both understand what will happen next. There will be no running, no hiding, just a fight to the death. There is no point exhausting ourselves, running toward each other, instead we maintain a slow pace towards one another.

I know exactly what Kasha is capable of. I saw her run after Matt during the bloodbath, and then hours later he was confirmed dead. I haven't forgotten her training score, an 8, better than my own.

I know she doesn't want to kill me, just like I don't want to kill her. That doesn't mean either of us will show any hesitation. We won't enjoy what we are doing, like Storm or Marius, but that doesn't really help you kill someone anyway.

We've stopped advancing about ten feet from one another. Each of us is waiting for someone to make the first move. We stare right into each other's eyes. Hers are hazel. She really is a pretty girl, it a shame that I'm about to try to ruin that pretty face.

**Ahh, I know, not one, but two cliffhangers. Sorry guys I'm the worst, but you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens.**

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

**Lolita Bracken  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

**Tawny Russet  
>Kairen Sameer<strong>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

**Kasha Seen**

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	15. Kasha vs Finch

**Aaralyn Twila**

Lolita is fast, too fast. I can't let her get way. I have to prove to everyone that I can do this. If I can't kill one little spoiled mayor's daughter what chance do I have? She has already managed to ruin my net, probably beyond repair; I can't lose her now. All of Panem will be watching, unless of course someone else is fighting too, but what are the odds of that? I can't be embarrassed like this.

I'm starting to get tired, but I have to keep pace, the distance between us is growing. AGH! Why did I hesitate on top of that rock, if I had planned better I wouldn't be chasing her, she would already be dead. I'm panting hard, my heart feels like it's about to explode but I can't stop. My entire body is on fire.

I could try to throw my knife at her, but I'm not confident in my accuracy, especially hitting a moving target while I'm running myself. If I miss I'll have lost both a net and a knife for nothing. I'm coated in sweat, my only hope is that tires before I do, that my endurance can outlast hers, but I don't know how likely that is now.

Lolita darts between some rocks, and suddenly she's gone. I get to the rocks where she vanished and I have to stop to search. Where is she? My eyes dart every way until I finally see her about to disappear on the horizon.

That's it, I've failed. I haven't been able to kill anyone. At least when I fought Acely she was saved by the Gamemakers, this time it's my own fault. Just as I'm sure that it's over something I don't expect happens. Lolita falls into the ground?

I start to sprint again, but I've lost almost all of my energy. It becomes apparent quickly enough that I can take my time. Lolita isn't going anywhere.

I'd recognize the smell of tar anywhere. When I was a kid there was some huge oil spill off the coast of District 6. It didn't take long for the spill to reach our beaches. For months out shores were coated with the stuff, our fishing industry took years to recover.

Now, here is the same stuff that washed up on the beach, but it's in some huge pit, a trap by the Gamemakers. As I approach Lolita it becomes clear what happened. The ground around her has cracked; it looks like the arena floor here was designed to be thin her, so when a tribute stepped here she would fall in.

I may not have actually been the direst cause of her death, but the kill should still go to me. Hopefully I've managed to impress so sponsors. I may have made some mistakes, but I still came out on top. I hope my brothers and sisters back home are seeing this. I didn't need anyone to kill Lolita, and just like I didn't need the careers, I don't need my family.

I notice that Lolita is staring at me, and I can't help but feel a bit sad. She certainly did a lot better than I expected, and almost escaped me. I suppose she was a worthy opponent.

Her head disappears beneath the surface, and I know it's time to be moving on. I need to keep focused to take down the next opponent.

**Lolita Bracken**

I feel my hand slip beneath the black sticky liquid, joining the rest of me under the surface. I really thought for a bit that I had made it, escaped. But I wasn't keeping aware of my surroundings, and I ended up in here. I make sure not to open my eyes or mouth, but I can feel the oily stuff creeping into my ears and nose.

The silence is almost eerie; all I can hear is my heartbeat in my tar filled ears. The sounds of the arena no longer exist for me. All that is left is my own body and the endless blackness.

I wonder how Malcolm is doing. He might not even still be alive; I know someone died during the night. Tonight my face will be projected up in the sky with whoever that was. Maybe one or two more will join us before the day ends.

I never thought it would end like this. I always thought I was safe from the games, and once I was in them I was convinced I would go far. I still think I might have if Kellen had survived. Oh well.

I am not as sad as I thought I would be; I'm not happy, but I've come to terms with my death. In a way being reaped was the best thing that ever happened to me. Before the games I was so entitled, I thought I knew the world. I didn't know anything. I actually believed that I understood what was right and wrong because of what my father does. I have a newfound respect for my father. He really is a good and fair man and a great leader.

If I had never been reaped would I have gone my entire life with the same sense of entitlement? Would I always believe that the letter of the law was the ultimate good? I'm glad I came here and met people like Kellen and Proxy. People who showed me that I need to think for myself.

I can feel my body becoming desperate for air. My brain is struggling to keep my mouth from opening. My instinct tells me that I must inhale, that I need air. But there is no air here for me to breath. I lose the battle and the oily substance fills my mouth.

The end has come I feel my lungs fill up with the stuff. I can't say it's a pleasant feeling. My thoughts begin to slip away from me. I focus on the good things, my family and my friends. I try to imagine their faces; my father, Kellen and Malcolm.

Everything goes black.

**Storm Shields**

Everyone stops what they are doing when we hear the cannon. After a minute or two of silence it becomes clear that there won't be any others going off soon. Whatever battle was taking place is over.

"One more gone," Marius says slyly. I hear Evander mutter something under his breath, probably about how heartless Marius and I are. He's been saying a lot of that kind of thing over the past couple days.

I just hope it wasn't Chace who got the kill. It's bad enough that Marius has more kills than I, and I can't let Chace do the same. Marius know better than to brag about his temporary advantage. I only let him kill Malcolm because of how stealthy he is, but he knows that he is by far the weakest of the three of us.

"We're running low on supplies." Evander points out scrounging through our bag. Unfortunately wee Malcolm had absolutely nothing on him when we killed him. Normally we would horde the supplies at the cornucopia, but with it destroyed that isn't an option.

"Just another good reason we ditched Chacely, two fewer mouths to feed." Evander scoffs at my last comment, and I'm not sure if it's because of how cold he thinks I am or he doesn't like mashups of names.

Either way it doesn't change the fact that we are running low on food. If we don't find someone to take food from soon things are going to get ugly. I have no doubt that I could kill both Marius and Evander, but then I would lose my advantage. Chace and Acely could kill me.

I look at Marius, I know he is thinking the same thing. He knows how easily I could beat him in a fair fight, so I have feeling he will try and make it an unfair one. He might try to kill me while Evander and I sleep. Maybe if I can catch him in the act Evander will stay loyal to me. I'm glad I don't have to worry Evander turning on us.

Which one I could spare easier? Marius definitely has his uses, especially if we need digression; anyone could hear Evander coming from a mile away. On the other hand Evander is much stronger, and I don't have to worry about him stabbing me in the night. While Evander's strength would be good for fighting others, if we got into a fight he might injure me before I kill him, and Chace would have an advantage.

How much longer can we hold out if we don't find a tribute? Marius and I lock eyes. We both know the score. Will he try to kill me tonight, or tomorrow? He needs me more than I need him. Suddenly something floats down between us. A silver parachute.

The two of us warily approach it, and Evander finally seems to take notice. "What's that?"

"Not sure yet," I say a few steps away. I remove the cover revealing the banquet inside. There is enough food here for us to last a few days. It looks like we won't have to turn on each other just yet.

**Kasha Seen**

I make the first move; I go right for his throat with my sickle. He barely blocks the blow. Finch isn't particularly fast, but the boy is strong. Killing him won't be as simple as it was to take out Mattaniah. Finch understands the games. He knows that here any remorse or hesitation is weakness. If we want to get back to the ones we love, we have to kill without pause.

Now it's my turn to be on the defensive. Finch strikes at my midsection, and I hurl myself backwards to avoid the ax. At the same time I curve my arm attempting to cut Finch again. Each of us draws blood. I have a small cut on my ribs, and Finch is losing blood from his arm. There is something else too; his face has a trickle of blood running down the cheek. It looks like a wound from the bloodbath hasn't fully healed. Good, I'll take any advantage that will help me kill him.

He swings again with that strong deliberate swing. I might be able to take advantage of his lack of speed, but every time he hits me I almost fall over. Finch unleashes another attack, but instead of blocking I roll out of the way. I'm at his back and I swing at his spine, but he moves at the last second and I miss my mark, making a bloody mess of his thigh.

Finch screams in agony. A second later he brings down his ax, which chops off my ponytail. I'm sad to see it go, but given the alternative, I'll be alright. I scramble to get back on my feet and Finch hits me again, but this time does more damage than just ruining my haircut. He hits my left arm, and it doesn't look good, luckily for me I'm right handed.

We are both bloody messes now; my shirt is stained red with blood, my arm still gushing. As for Finch, the entire right side of his face is dripping, and he has a significant limp. The ground is splattered with blood; I can feel it splash my ankles every time I take a step. His left side is weak, I can focus there.

I lunge at his side, but he blocks the blow. In the process he knocks my weapon from my hand. For a split second I think I might run, but I reach for it with my injured arm. Suddenly my hand isn't attached anymore. I reel backwards grabbing the sickle with the one hand that is still connected to an arm. Finch tries to cut off this one too, but this time he misses.

I'm losing a large amount of blood from where my left hand once was, and it's getting difficult to concentrate. I swing at him, but instead of blocking me he buries his ax in my neck.

I fall to the ground. This is impossible; it wasn't supposed to end like this. I was supposed to win. I was supposed to go home.

**Finch Andersen**

I see her eyes flutter closed, and the cannon sounds seconds after. I sigh; it's over, at least for now. Poor Kasha, she didn't deserve this, none of us do. It's strange how little I feel after killing someone. Kasha wasn't my enemy, just something standing in the way of my survival. I know she felt the same way about me.

I just wanted a drink of water. I suppose it's good that I ran into her, that's one less competitor; one less strong compeditor. Still, I'm injured. She managed to do some major damage to my leg, and then there are the various other wounds she inflicted. I'm in dire need of medical supplies; maybe Kasha had some.

It doesn't take me long to spot her camp. I look through her bag, but there isn't much in the way of medical supplies. There is some tape in one of the side zippers though, I'll need that. I use my ax to cut her sleeping bag into strips, which I'll use to stop the bleeding. I have a sleeping bag back at my own camp, so having another would be pointless.

What if I ran into Ashlyn, what if she needed an ally with a sleeping bag?

No.

No, that's all wrong; Ashlyn has allies, even if she didn't our meeting would end up just like my meeting with Kasha. Wouldn't it? I don't know, but I can't think about crazy hypotheticals now, I have make some makeshift bandages for my leg and arm. I'm almost done taping the strips of bandage to my leg when I hear the hovercraft.

Instinctively I turn around, but I wish I hadn't when I see Kasha's bloody corpse being lifted into the air. She is going home in a box. What do her family and friends think of me? What does District 9 think of me? I've been so mad at Evander for just fighting my District partner, and now I've killed his. The only difference between Evander and I is I finished the job.

All the rage I had towards him evaporates, but it isn't gone. I hate myself instead now, for letting the Capitol turn me into a killer. I can never go back, I will have always have killed Kasha. This sudden rush of hatred I feel towards myself doesn't change anything though. I'm not going to change the way I play the games. If I could go back and change what happened with Kasha, I would do everything exactly the same.

I just hope the number of people I have to personally kill from here on out is small.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but with FF so screwed up I was nervous to post a new chapter. Anyway I hope the action in this chapter made up for those cliffhangers I so viciously put you guys through. Oh and i know a lot more happened in this chapter than just one fight, but I really thought that chapter name was cool.<strong>

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

**Tawny Russet  
>Kairen Sameer<strong>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	16. Convergence

**Kairen Sameer**

"It's the girl from 9, Kasha, and both from 11," Tawny grimly answers me. For once her answer makes me feel worse. I didn't really know any of those tributes, but they all died today. While Tawny and I have been here safe everyone else has been going around killing each other. Ever since the bloodbath we have been safe, but others are out there dying. I feel…guilty isn't the right word, but I can't think of a better one.

"Is everything alright, Kairen?"

"No, not really," I respond, "I'm just sad you know, about everything."

"So am I." Tawny sits down by a palm tree.

"How much longer do you think we can make it before…" I can't get the words out. Still I think Tawny gets what I'm trying to say.

"I don't know, you found this place, so others might too." Neither of us has to say what would happen when someone, especially if it was the careers found us. Tawny and I aren't killers, and unless there is some fluke, neither of us is going to see District 7 again.

"Tawny?" Something has been bugging me all day. I wonder if Tawny noticed it too.

"Yeah?"

"Did anything about the arena seem different to you today?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Tawny says with a puzzled expression.

"I'm not sure….the place it just seems like, I dunno, not as alive as yesterday."

Tawny gets a look on her face that seems so mystical. Then she runs her hand up and down the tree she is sitting next to. "Now that you mention it the trees seem less lively."

I don't know how a tree can be lively, but I take her word for it. "What's going on?" I ask.

Tawny doesn't take her eyes off the tree, even when she answers me. "I think this arena is dying?"

"What?" I say very confused.

"The arena is slowly crumbling, destroying itself. I think that's part of the reason why it started with an earthquake; it was the beginning of the end."

I take a second to think about this. "So what is gonna happen to the arena, will it just fall apart?"

"Maybe," she says laying her head against the tree. "I mean it's just a theory, I could be wrong."

"You usually aren't wrong," I say.

"Yeah, usually," she says. It isn't in an arrogant way or anything, that's just how Tawny talks. She tells the truth, and I'm glad.

"Will you be alright, Kairen?" she asks looking at me like I'm a sad palm tree.

"We'll be okay as long as we have each other." She nods and walks over to me, giving me a big hug.

"Okay, I believe you." She smiles and starts singing a strange song. What a weird pair we are. Our sponsors must know we haven't got a shot, but we still are getting gifts. Maybe they just want to see the two crazy kids from 7 go as far as they can.

A few more weeks of life would be nice.

**Acely Vadis**

"It's gettin pretty dark, what do you say we turn if for the night?" I ask.

Chace looks around the arena before turning to me. "Yeah, I doubt we'll be able to find any tributes without light, let's head back to camp." For a few munities we walk in silence, Chace finally breaks the awkwardness with a question.

"So you have any siblings?" It's odd to think that this person that I've been hanging around with so much knows almost nothing about me. This is one of the first interactions we've had that isn't about the games. He is actually showing interest in something other than besting Storm.

"Yeah," I begin awkwardly, "I have a couple older brothers, much older brothers actually."

"Oh yeah," Chace says glancing at me, "How much older?"

"One is twenty-six, the other is twenty eight. What about you, you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, just me and my mom." He doesn't mention what happened to his father so I don't ask. Why am I doing this? Getting close to another tribute, that's exactly what my brother warned me about. I know how brutal Chace can be. The only reason he keeps me around is to help protect him from Storm. But does he see me as a threat? I think I could take Chace. He thinks he is all high and mighty because he is from 2, but I've trained hard too.

"So you wanna take the first or second watch?" he asks politely. This snaps me back to reality a bit.

"Uhh the second one I guess."

"Good, cause I could use the rest. Seeya in a few hours Ace."

"Yeah… sure." Maybe I can trust him, at least until something happens to the other careers. We can be here for each other, watching one another's backs. I sit down, ready to guard my friend? Friend? Well I suppose he is as close to a friend as I can get in these games. I wouldn't rather have any other tribute as an ally.

I think of my old district partner, Fathom. How bloodthirsty he was. Then there is sneaky Storm and Marius. I wouldn't like to ally with any of them. There is of course Evander, who wouldn't betray me, but I still think he lacks what it takes. Most of the non-careers are pretty weak. There are a few exceptions, like Finch and Aaralyn, but they both seem incapable of working with others, for whatever reason.

I remember some old expression "The sum is more than the whole of its parts." I've always thought that was stupid, after all two plus two is always four. But that saying isn't talking about math equations, its talking about how two things work together and can accomplish something they couldn't on their own. With Chace I can sleep knowing I'm protected. I have a valuable ally in a fight. We are also practically guaranteed to get more sponsors working together than we would separately.

I'm just fine where I am, for now at least. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but tonight Chace is a friend.

**Allan Fur English**

It looks like everyone else has drifted off. I've got the first watch tonight; it's my job to protect my allies. I have to keep reminding myself not to get too close to them; after all they all need to die for me to live. If I was so inclined I could kill them right now in their sleep.

But I honestly don't think I could kill any of these people myself. They are all good people. Ashlyn is a hard worker, and Lexeon is very intelligent. Jade is very trusting, and something about saving each other's lives makes me even more hesitant about killing her.

I wonder, would killing them and orchestrating their deaths be morally the same? Of course I'm not really the one orchestrating everyone's deaths. The Capitol is responsible for putting us here. I think if I was to kill someone it would be one of those Capitol goons, or maybe one of their lap dogs from 2, or my old home 1.

I'm glad Fathom is dead; he was as terrible as they come. I knew those like him when I was a child, those morons who revel in murdering others. It's disgusting. Chace, Storm and Aaralyn are almost as bad. They actually volunteered for this; they wanted to be in a situation anyone from the other districts would do anything to avoid. I'd kill any one of them if I had the chance. I think I could add Maruis to that list too.

I can see the reflection of the full moon in the river. It all seems so peaceful, but at any moment a pack of other tributes could show up and it would be a bloody massacre. That's just what those disgusting pigs watching at the Capitol love. I grab a cup from one of our bags and take a drink from the river, which we figured out is safe.

I wonder how much time is left on my shift. The only way of telling time is the moon, so it's a large amount of guess work. I run through all of the remaining tributes in my head. Three died yesterday and five in the bloodbath, so that means there are still sixteen of us, counting me. I think I should wait until a couple more keel over before leaving my frie-, allies.

I should be able to make it out with a lot of supplies, one bag filled with food, a few weapons and a sleeping bag. That would have to last me; frankly my allies were the only ones pulling in any sponsors. I wonder what Zim back home would think of all this. She was always my moral compass, without her I'm a little worried I might go too far. But I can hardly be blamed for that. The Capitol has given me no choice.

A far off noise grabs my attention. I fixate on where I think it originated, I'm not sure exactly what made it. I try to make out what it was for a moment, maybe an animal, some mutt hunting us down? Then I see them.

"Jade, wake up." I say shaking her.

"Is it my watch already?"

I don't have time to answer her I'm waking up Ashlyn and Lexeon.

"Huh?" Lexeon groggily says with one eye still shut.

"We have company."

Within seconds everyone is on our feet, the others are about ten yards away. The moon doesn't give much light, so I can't see their faces, still there is no mistaking who we are looking at. It's Proxy, Dale and Azeika.

**Azeika Brooke **

No one moves. This wasn't the plan, we wanted to move along the river at night to avoid being spotted, but instead we have run into a huge alliance. We don't even have any weapons. For the moment they haven't seemed to have grabbed theirs, except for the kid from 3 who has some contraption on his arm. Maybe we could jump one of them and grab a weapon.

I glance at my friends, Dale looks determined; I know he will do anything to protect me. Proxy on the other hand looks conflicted. At first I think it is just because she is worried, but then I realize something. The kid with the thing on his arm is from Proxy's district. I can't imagine what it would feel like to fight a friend.

No one has made a move; in fact no one has said anything at all. So I speak up. "So…what are we going to do now?" All six other tributes look at me when I say this; it seems to take everybody by surprise.

"We don't want a fight," Jade answers.

"What?" Allan says in shock.

"I agree," Ashlyn adds, "I don't want to fight these guys."

"You know fighting them is inevitable," Allan angrily responds.

"Yes, but the careers are out there we can't afford to weaken our alliance, not yet," Lexeon says with a glance at Proxy. For a moment everyone hesitates. Tension is in the air.

"Will you leave peacefully?" Allan asks.

"Of course, I mean yes," Dale says. We exchange a look. Is this really happening? Are we really going to get off this easy?

"Okay, well …okay" I feel like saying goodbye might be inappropriate.

Then I hear something that terrifies me. "Wait." I swivel around, but Ashlyn, who just yelled, seems more worried than I am.

"Have you guys seen any other tributes, or know about any whereabouts, or anything like that?" Ashlyn tries to seem nonchalant, but it doesn't work.

"Can't say we have, I'm sorry Ashlyn," Proxy answers. Ashlyn just nods biting her lip. "Lex, good luck," she says to her district partner.

"You too Proxy," he says genuinely.

Once we are a few hundred yards away I speak up again. "That was close."

"Too close if you ask me," Dale agrees. "What do you think that thing with Ashlyn was about in the end?"

"I think she might be missing her district partner, the farmboy, especially since he saw me and my old pal Lex, and of course you two," Proxy answers.

After a few steps I grab Dale's hand, which seems to make his day. If Ashlyn feels for Finch what I do for Dale then I really do feel sorry for her. I have Dale here with me till the end, but the one she cares about could be anywhere.

**Aaralyn Twila**

Lolita's camp by the waterfall wasn't too hard to find, in fact it's actually a pretty good location, and I think setting up here might be a good idea. I can see why she chose it; I've got a pretty good view of the arena, and can only be attacked from three sides. Of course the biggest advantage is the proximity to water, which will be an even bigger advantage for me than it was for Lolita.

I find some supplies that Lolita left behind a rock about four feet high. She has some food, a sleeping bag and a slingshot. All could be useful. The moon is still pretty high in the sky, the night is young. Of course the Gamemakers can change that if they want. I lean against the rock where Lolita's supplies were. I've been in this arena for over a day and haven't slept, I think it's time to get some rest.

When I wake up I can tell the sun is starting to rise, but something is wrong. I poke my head out around my rock and an arrow flies inches from my face. As duck my head back to safety I see a girl with the brown hair in a ponytail. Storm.

If she is here the rest of her alliance will be too. I think Fathom is the only one dead so far. That means the others could be lurking anywhere. I hear a lot of scuffling to my left and sure enough it's Evander. He must have been the one that woke me.

I quickly scan my right trying to see if I can spot anyone else. I almost miss him at first, but he is definitely there lurking in the shadows, Marius. There's no sign of Chace or Acely though. Could the careers have broken this early? All the more reason I didn't ally with them in the first place.

Three on one is much better odds than five on one, especially when two that are gone have been trained. I run through my options in my head, I have Lolita's slingshot, and there are plenty of rocks around to use as ammo. I could try and hit Storm, but a bow would definitely have the advantage. I could try to hit Marius or Evander, but to get a good shot off I'd have to reposition myself and I'd be an easy target for Storm.

Think Aaralyn, there has to be some way you can fight them. _You don't have to fight. _I can almost hear my sister's voice now. No, I can't give in, I'm not the hunted, I'm the hunter. _There are three of them, the have you cornered, and Storm might even be stronger than you._ No, I'm not a kid, I can handle myself, no one, not even Storm, is stronger than me. _If you fight you'll die. _

I know I'm not really arguing with my sister, but this imaginary voice just might be right. I can't afford to die, I have to win. I will die if I try to fight, but what options do I have? The rushing of the waterfall is the only answer I need.

The edge is only four or five paces away; the drop is a few hundred feet, maybe. I don't think Storm is an amazing shot with a bow, at least not good enough to kill a running target. Marius and Evander are closing in on me.

It's now or never. I'm on my feet and sprinting for the edge. I need to make sure I get enough distance on my jump. I hope that there aren't rocks below, or that it's too shallow, or that I just am too high to survive the fall.

I hear a woosh followed by a sharp pain in my right arm, and I know I've been hit by an arrow. I can't slow down; I need to make a good jump.

I reach the edge and kick off as hard as I can.

**So if you haven't seen the movie go see it now, it's amazing, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, enough of that, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

**Tawny Russet  
>Kairen Sameer<strong>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	17. Daybreak

**Aaralyn Twilia**

I'm headed upward for a fraction of a second before gravity pulls me back down. I'm falling quickly towards the world beneath me. I'm in the air for maybe ten seconds but time seems to stop. What if this is the last thing I ever see? The world around me is a blur.

I hit the water feet first and plunge deep into it. I'm gasping for air, but keeping my head above water is proving difficult. I struggle to get away from the falls, bobbing and choking on water the whole way. Any other tribute would be dead already.

I'm finally far away from the falls to be able to stay above water and I take a much needed breath. I keep swimming; I need to get as far from the pack as I can. I think I can hear Storm yelling on the cliff. Once the water has slowed enough I paddle to the side. The arrow is stuck deep in my arm. I take a deep breath, I know what I need to do.

"AHHHHHHHH" I yell as I pull the arrow out. I hope that no one is near enough to hear me. I feel like passing out, and I'm losing a lot of blood. Then, unexpectedly, I see something floating downward towards me. A sponsor gift, my first of the games. I grab the package attached to the parachute, inside is just what I need, bandages.

I grab them and quickly wrap them around my arm. I don't do a great job, I regret not spending more time at the first aid station. Still I've managed to stop the bleeding. I toss the arrow into the river. I swam pretty far, I don't think the carrers would be able to get down the mountain and find me anytime soon.

I still need to find somewhere to hide, I can't afford to just fall asleep anywhere like I did up by the waterfall, I need to find shelter. I'd better do it fast because the sun is almost up. I look over the horizon I see the woods. I can hide in there, maybe find some food. I didn't manage to bring Lolita's bag of supplies with me, all held on to was my sword.

I may not have spent a lot of time learning the medical stuff during training but I did pick up a few other things. I learned survival skills, things like hunting. I also learned how to blend in, camouflage myself. I won't need to rely on anyone else in these games. I made it away from the careers with nothing but a little hole in my arm.

I can disguise myself, blend into the dead trees, and avoid the larger groups with strong tributes. But, if a single tribute or a weaker group, say Q and A, crosses my path I'll send them home in boxes.

**Ashlyn Plains**

"Looks like we've made it to another sunrise," Lexeon cheerfully greets me.

"Yeah," I say gazing across the arena.

"That was a pretty close one don't you think, Allan really wanted to fight those guys." "Well, that's Allan for you, but I think we did the right thing," I respond.

"Yes, I'm glad I didn't have to fight Proxy, I imagine that would have been hard."

"Yeah…" I say somberly, "You must be glad Proxy is okay."

"Ashlyn, while we are on the subject of district partners…is there anything you want to maybe talk about? You know maybe something you might want to tell a friend. I mean I understand if you don't want to divulge certain things, I know that calling someone a friend in a place like this is-"

"It's okay Lex," I look over to him. "We are friends, I trust you." I know all of Panem is watching, but I'll probably be dead soon, so who cares if my conversation is overheard. Just as long as no one besides Lex in the arena hears.

"I am worried about Finch," I admit. "There is just something about him… I wish I got to know him before we got reaped."

"I'm sorry Ashlyn," Lex apologizes.

"It's not your fault."

"He seems nice, but a bit…distant." Lex's words reflect my own thoughts.

"Yeah, I got that too, I feel like…maybe I want to get to know him better, he seems hurt, and I don't know I was kind of hoping that he would maybe open up to me." I stop talking for a moment, I'm blushing somethin' awful. "I probably sound like some stupid little girl, letting my fantasies run wild, imagining some unrealistic scene because of a stupid crush. I'm sorry Lex." Now I'm apologising.

"No," he answers, "I don't think that at all, I think you may be right."

"Really?"

"I mean I'm the last person one should ask for romantic advice, but I think you are quite a good judge of character."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do," he says with a smile. "Unfortunately," he continues as his smile turns to a frown, "In a place like this I don't think your chances of getting to know someone, or have a romance are great."

"Yeah, probly not, but it looks like Dale and Azeika are doing okay." I say a bit jealous.

"There is something going on between Dale and Azikia?" Lex asks shocked.

I actually laugh for the first time in days. "Yeah, it looks that way."

"Well, like I said I'm not quite as perceptive as you."

"It's okay," I say as I bring him into a hug. "You are still an amazing friend."

**Jade Ehlers**

"What do you think is up with that?" I say pointing at our allies embracing. Allan just shrugs as he takes a bite out of some kind of bird Ashlyn managed to trap and cook last night.

"I guess some people are just that emotional," Allan responds swallowing his food.

"Well who can blame them, Lex almost had to fight his friend to the death," I say gloomily.

"Yes, well he didn't have to fight anyone," Allan says in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Of course not, we can't afford to lose anybody, especially not when there are still five careers out there."

"So, if we met the careers we would have fought?" Allan questions.

"Yes, I think so," I answer.

"They would kill us." Allan's response shocks me a bit; he says it like it is a simple fact.

"You know we would have a chance."

"We had a much better chance against Proxy and the ones from five."

"Of course, but maybe if we wait then someone else will fight the careers, weaken them," I say with little confidence.

"Who? Finch, Q and A?"

"Proxy and the Fives, Lexeon, maybe," I'm struggling to rationalize our actions a bit now, "by keeping them alive they will help us later."

"So we are keeping them alive so they can kill our enemies while they die?"

"Well I…"

"I think Lex may have been right, but he made the decision for the wrong reason. We are all going to have to kill if we want to succeed in the Games. It won't just be fighting the careers in the bloodbath."

"If it comes down to that, but what if it doesn't? Who knows how anything in these games is going to turn out?" I respond.

"Unfortunately, I think to live you have to be proactive, not reactionary." Allan says sounding depressed.

"So, what have you been planning?" I ask.

This seems to take Allan a bit off guard, for the first time ever he struggles to get his words out. "I…well…" He stops to regather himself and take a deep breath. "I plan to take this group of allies as far as I can," He glances over at Lex and Ashlyn, "And honestly if it comes down to it I trust you more than either of the others." How much of what he just said is true? Allan always seems to work his truths in with little lies, or maybe it's the other way around. Still, I know only one can win, and I can't make it back to District 8 I want my family to get any extra food they can.

"District 8 sticks together," I say calmly.

**Proxy Snyder**

Since seeing my friend Lexeon last night, all the injustices of the Capitol have been stuck at the front of my mind. What if I had ended up in a fight with him? I would have just been doing exactly what the Capitol wanted. I got off this time but what about next time? What happens when I run into tributes that actually want to kill me?

Who is out there that would fight us? Lexeon group is not willing to kill us, and I doubt Allan will be able to convince them otherwise till the end of the games. Q and A are harmless and I think would just run away if we ran into them. The careers are the real problem, and except for Evander I don't have too big of a problem with fighting them. They are the ones who wanted to come here; they are blind to the injustices of the Capitol. Still fighting them would play right into the Capitol's hand, but I don't have a whole lot of choice if we run into them.

There are a couple wild cards out there that worry me a bit as well. Aaralyn may be alone, but she is highly trained and just as brainwashed as the rest of the careers, if not more. She might be a pretty good match for the three of us. The biggest question is what would happen if we ran into Finch, I never could get a good read on him. Something tells me he might hate the Capitol almost as much as I do, but, like Evander, values his life more than that. Even Allan seems very anti-Capitol, but I don't think I could trust him. After all he did just try to get us to kill each other.

I hope our luck doesn't run out anytime soon, that we can avoid other tributes, but I know that the Gamemakers wouldn't like that. No they need us to run into each other so that those Capitolites tuned in at home can enjoy watching children murder each other. The truth is that we won't be around to defy the Capitol much longer without weapons. I will do whatever I can to protect my allies and defy the capitol.

"Guys," I say finally speaking up.

"Yeah?" Dale asks.

"I think we need to head back to the cornucopia, or what's left of it."

"But Proxy," Azeika chimes in, "What about the careers?"

"I don't think they will have stuck around there with the place wrecked. They are probably…out hunting tributes," I say the last part with a wince.

"Okay, but why go back?" Dale wonders. "There can't be anything good left there.

"Maybe not," I shrug. "But there might be some weapons the careers didn't bother grabbing, and we need weapons even if they aren't that excellent. I'm pretty good with a slingshot, I doubt that any career would have grabbed one of those."

Dale and Azeika exchange a look. "Okay, what do we have to lose?" Dale agrees to the plan.

**Chace Castellan**

"Where the hell is everybody?" Acely yells in frustration.

"That's an awfully good question," I say spinning my scythe on the ground. It's true we have seen absolutely no one since the bloodbath. I'm glad we haven't run into Strom, but it surprising to think that we haven't run into anyone else. The only other group I could see giving us any trouble is Allan's alliance, and even then I think Acely and I would be alright.

The arena is pretty open, for the most part. I doubt all fourteen other tributes are hiding in the dead trees. "Maybe there is something out here we aren't seeing," I say scanning the arena. Strange rock formations dot the landscape, "They could be hiding in the rocks, and then heading out to the river at night to get water."

"Like cockroaches," Acely adds.

"There are a lot of rocks up by the waterfall up there; we might find some up there."

"Yeah maybe, do you wanna head up?" Acely asks.

I shrug. "I don't see any reason we need to rush."

"What about Storm, don't you want to get more kills than her?" she questions.

"Well…" I awkwardly scratch the back of my neck. I can't stand letting Storm have some kind of advantage over me, but this, it's just…not the same as a fencing tournament. "I'll let her have this one."

"Yeah, I get it." Acely responds. "It's not really the same, when it's real."

"Yeah," I agree somberly. "Still we have to do it eventually anyway, now that's why we're here…" But Acely and I are here for entirely different reasons. I agreed to come here, but Acely didn't have a choice. She might be a career, but she isn't like Storm and I.

"Did you train at all, back home?" I ask.

"A bit, of course I did it more for recreation you know, I didn't think I'd end up here."

"Yeah…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I almost didn't do it, volunteer I mean. But everybody was expecting me to; did you know my mom was a victor?"

"No," Acely says in a softer voice than I knew she had. "I had no idea."

"Yeah well, I had to go in, that's what I've been trained for my whole life."

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"My dad," I surprise myself by answering honestly. "He died in the games."

"I…I'm sorry Chace." I can feel tears swelling up behind my eyes, but I won't allow myself to cry.

"It was the games my mother won, she killed him. She found out she was pregnant a month later."

For a while Acely doesn't say anything, and when she does it surprises me. "I was supposed to be a twin."

"What?" I dumbly ask.

"I had a twin brother, but something went wrong when we were born and he died. I've always felt that something has been missing from my life."

Whatever animosity was between us before is gone. The two of us have just bared our souls. "How can we do this, kill children?" I ask.

"We don't have a choice," she says getting up. "If we don't we die."

"I know, I know," I get up too. "Alright, let's start checking the rocks for tributes."

* * *

><p><strong>So notifications haven't been working so I was once again nervous to post, they still seem to be broken but I've made you guys wait long enough! Hope you guys don't mind a somewhat short and relativity uneventful chapter, but this time I decided to focus more on characters than action.<strong>

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

**Tawny Russet  
>Kairen Sameer<strong>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	18. Innocence

**Finch Andersen**

I wake with thorns in my hair. Just another perk of spending the night in thorn bushes. My back cracks, I can chalk that up to sleeping on the rocky ground. Oh and of course there is the fact that now I have a bit of a limp and a sever scar on my cheek. Awesome.

I have at least a couple days' worth of water left if I pace myself. I don't want a repeat of the last time I went to the river. Between what I got from the cornucopia and Kasha's supplies I have enough food for a while too. What about after that? I can't hunt worth a damn, and I'm an awful trapper. My best hope is a sponsor gift, but how many sponsors can I possibly get hiding here? Of course I haven't been hiding here all along, I already have one kill.

Already have one kill, did I just think that? What the hell is wrong with me, I'm acting like one of them, the disgusting inhabitance of the Capitol. In my rage I punch the ground, hurting my hand in the process. I spew a few choice profanities as I nurse my hand; another injury is the last thing I need now.

I don't know how well I would do in a fight with all these injuries, especially against one of the stronger tributes. Well I don't plan on meeting any other tributes until almost everyone else is dead, and by then whoever's left should be pretty banged up too. I really doubt anybody else would try and come in here. Good, I need to avoid other tributes as much as possible, and then I can go home.

Then what? If I end up as a victor I'll be surrounded by superficial people, not just from the Capitol, but even from my own district. My fame might bring my own deadbeat father out of wherever he disappeared to. I've wanted to meet for a long time, ask him so many questions, but that's over. I want nothing to do with him. I hate him, I hope he is dead.

It's the Capitol's fault all of this. The bastards all need to be taken out of power, so their reign of terror can end. Proxy's right about wanting to start a rebellion. Maybe I should have teamed up with her and the pair from 5. No, then I would be dead for sure, the Capitol doesn't stand for such open rebellion.

Who knows if I could even trust Proxy and the others? Sure they seem nice, but you can't trust anyone, at least not unless you know them for years. I know better than to trust my instincts, and that's why I'm alive right now.

**Dale Blackthorn**

"Do you see anybody?" I ask Proxy, who is currently standing on top of a rock checking the cornucopia for any other tributes.

"The coast is clear," she responds getting down. Seeing the cornucopia like it is now is bizarre. The place is barren, and it looks like that earthquake we felt has ripped a huge chasm in the arena. "Well, that's unexpected," I comment. It looks like a lot of whatever supplies were here fell in.

"You guys see anything?" Azeika asks as we approach the horn.

"Not a lot," Proxy answers, "Wait, check it out." She grabs a pair of slingshots on the ground. "Either of you guys any good with these?" I shake my head.

"I was pretty accurate with them in training." Azeika answers.

"Works for me," Proxy says tossing one to her while slipping the other into her belt.

"Now I just need to find something for myself," I say strolling the area. The whole place has an eerie feeling to it. I find myself walking over to the edge of the cliff, and staring down into the abyss.

All I can see down there is black, I wonder how deep it goes. Has anyone fallen in? Who knows what happened in all the chaos of the bloodbath. The cruelty of the Gamemakers is astounding; I know why Proxy and Azeika hate them so much.

"Be careful over there," I hear Azeika say to me. I look over a her and smile. I don't know what is going to happen to us, and I remember what she said on the train about protecting each other for as long as we could, and I wonder if Proxy's plan can really work. It really would be nice to survive, even if it is some terrible life, I will have her. If the plan works that is. If not then I have to do everything I can to protect Azeika.

If it came down to it could I kill Proxy? No, I don't think I'd be able to do it, not now. Could I kill any of the tributes? I'm sure I could kill some of them, but killing someone like Tawny, even to protect Azeika seems unthinkable. I hope it doesn't come to that. I know one thing; I'd have no qualms if someone tried to attack Azeika. I'd die just to protect her.

"Hey Dale!" Proxy shouts. I turn around to see her waving at me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask approaching her.

"I found you a knife, how's that sound?"

I take the blade from her, examining it. It's not a huge blade, in fact it's pretty short. Still it could be useful in a fight, and if someone like Chace comes after Azeika I'll need any help I can get.

"It's perfect."

**Marius El'Serdi**

"You stupid oaf, don't you know the meaning of discreet?" Storm yells at Evander.

"If you could aim worth a damn we wouldn't be having this discussion!" He shouts back.

Storm laughs. "Oh, so you think you could have hit him? You can't even hold a bow properly, much less hit a moving target in a few seconds, I severely injured her!"

"You hit her in the arm, I don't think you punctured a vital organ!"

The two have been fighting for hours, and I'm glad. The more they hate each other the less danger I am in when the pack inevitably breaks. I honestly think the only thing holding this alliance together at all is that Chace and Acely are still out there. We've been searching for any tributes for the past few days, but I think Storm has been especially hoping to run into her district partner. Hunting down Chace seems to be one of the few things that doesn't bother Evander, he hates the other careers as much as us. I think he might even be a little disappointed Aaralyn got away.

I look over the waterfall, Aaralyn disappeared hours ago, and there hasn't been any sign of other tributes. I cross to the supplies that we gathered from Aaralyn, it looks like she actually managed to get something from some other tribute so she must have taken down either Lolita or Kasha. I grab a roll and take a bit.

"So are we going to keep sitting around here or actually look for any other tributes?"

Evander sighs. "Yeah, I guess we better get going."

"Try not to let the entire arena know we are coming this time," snaps Storm. Evander just glares back. The trek down the mountain should be faster than the way up, but will still take a few hours. After another hour of yelling at each other they get tired of it and the three of us walk in silence. By the time we reach the bottom the day has almost ended.

"Any sign of which way Aaralyn went?" Storm asks.

"Nothing," I respond. She throws up her hands in agitation. Aaralyn narrowly escaped, she should have been dead. What a fool she is. She had an open invitation to the career pack and turned it down. I have two of the strongest tributes on my side. I'm glad because even though I'm deadly, I don't have a lot of brute strength, at least not compared to the other careers. With the three of us I like our chances to make it to the end.

"We need to find somewhere to camp for the night," Evander says.

"No, we still have at least an hour of light, we can find someone else." Storm replies.

"He's right." I don't like taking Evander's side, but we aren't likely to find anyone now in the fading light.

"Fine." She growls back.

"I'll take the first shift," I say. Storm shoots me a suspicious glance, but she should know that I don't have any plans to kill her tonight, she is too valuable. For now.

**Tawny Russet**

"It looks like there won't be any faces in the sky today." Kairen says happily. I smile back at him, yet I know the day isn't entirely over and it isn't wise to make such proclamations. I have a bad feeling that perhaps some blood will be shed before the end of the day, and my grandmother would call that a premonition. I hope it is only nervous thinking.

I wonder how my grandmother is doing, watching me out here sipping coconut juice, answering Kairen's interesting questions all day. His presence makes missing my friends back home a bit less painful. I hope Sky is alright.

I have been thinking a lot about what Kairen said the other day, about the arena dying, and it makes sense. Our pool of water looks like it has receded a bit since yesterday and the poor trees are even less healthy. I wonder what will happen to the rest of the arena. I don't think it will be pleasant.

I look over at Kairen; he is giving me a nice little smile. I see him start to open his mouth, but he stops. That's odd I've never seen him shy away from a question in the past. He seems to be staring at something behind me.

When I turn to see what's behind me I know my time in this world is about to end. Standing at the entrance to our little oasis are two of the careers, the girl from 1 and the boy from 2. The expressions on their faces aren't what I was expecting. The girl looks upset and the boy just looks sad.

"RUN!" I hear Kairen yell. I take off but I know there is nowhere to go. It doesn't matter, within a few seconds I feel the girl on top of me, pinning me down. She doesn't say anything. I'm struggling to escape, but I know it won't do me any good. I see Kairen tripped by the boy's scythe. I see him struggle with the boy for a bit but the fight is one sided. It's a trained career with a scythe against a young boy from 7. When he slits Kairen's throat he is showered with blood.

"NO!" I yell. Never again will he be able to ask anyone else a question. I'm crying and so is Kairen's murderer. The cannon confirms what I already know. I'm sure mine will follow shortly. I stop struggling now, I know it's over.

I feel so sad, so hollow. I feel sorry for myself, for Kairen and even for his killer. I feel bad for my killer. I suppose this was inevitable, in a game where the only options are to kill or die, if you aren't willing to kill you can't be surprised by something like this. I guess I just tried to push that to the back of my mind.

I feel the knife slide into my heart.

**Chace Castellan**

I am numb.

I hear the second cannon sound.

"Chace!" Someone is yelling my name, it must be Acely. I slowly turn to her, and I can see that she, like me, is covered in blood. "Chace are you alright?"

"No."

"We had to do it you know."

"I know, it's just…" I can't find the words.

"Someone else would have found them, at least we made it quick and easy, painless for them. Marius probably would've gotten a kick out of torturing them. And then there is Storm, you know she hated them."

"I know." Sure we did what we had to, what else do you do when you are in the Hunger Games? I'm sure back home my mother is bragging to everyone about me. I'm sure Brutus is lining up sponsors for us now. And Acely is right, what we did was humane, it was a quick and painless as possible.

None of that matters. We just killed two children in cold blood. I can't stop thinking about how I signed up for this. This is my first kill; I'm expected to have many more. There is only one person I want to kill now. She is the person who reminds me most of myself and how despicable I am, the only other living career volunteer. I have to kill Storm.

It won't be easy, she will have Evander and Maruis with her, but maybe with any luck one of them will be taken out by another tribute. She is sure to get into any fight she can. I hope she takes out as many others as possible, because I don't want to fight anyone else.

I walk over to the pool of water, washing Kairen's blood off me. I hear the anthem playing and look to the sky. Sure enough the faces of both District 7 tributes are displayed for everyone to see. They both seem so happy in their pictures frozen in time. But that's not how I'll remember them. I'll always see their faces covered in blood, their bodies mutilated. Nothing will ever be able to remove that from my mind.

"Come on Chace, let's go."

"Yeah…okay," I walk away from the bloody pond. "Acely…"

"What is it Chace?" she asks stepping over the rocks that once concealed the hidden spot.

"I don't think I can do that again." I mean it. Kairen didn't even try to fight back, he just tried to escape. It wasn't a battle, it was slaughter. We went in and murdered two defenseless children.

"We don't have a choice," she says.

"There is always a choice."

"Maybe for you, but I didn't want to be here. I'm just making the best of my situation; I'm going to do everything I can to survive."

* * *

><p><strong> So I want to tell you guys that the story will be in three parts. The first part was the reapings and the capitol, and the second started in the bloodbath and will end next chapter. Everything after that will be the last part. So yeah, super depressing chapter, it's always difficult to write the deaths.<strong>

**Acely Vadis**  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English  
>Jade Ehlers<br>**Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

**Dale Blackthorne  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder**

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	19. Crossroads

**Evander Ebrathil**

"Hey, it's your watch," I hear Marius say as he shakes me.

"Yeah, okay," I respond rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I get up to grab my sword, and I notice that Marius has some creepy smile plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh I just thought you should know, Q and A died right after you went to sleep." It takes a second for this realization to sink in. I never really talked to Q and A, we weren't close, but still I kinda liked them. I know they never had a shot, but still actually hearing that it happed is ….disheartening. And Marius made sure that I knew about it, he really is a sadistic little bastard.

I see him disappear into the darkness as he heads to sleep. How much more of this am I going to have to take? I look out across the arena. I could leave, just abandon the careers and find my own way. But if I did that I'd have made enemies of Marius and Storm, and I don't need that. We may not like each other, but we protect each other.

I remember what Kasha said, about knowing what it takes in the games. I know what it takes; I'll have to kill innocent tributes. In a way I'm glad that I wasn't the one who had to kill Q and A or Kasha. I wonder what happened to Kasha, who got her? Was it the other Careers, or maybe Ashlyn's group? Kasha was so determined to get home; I wonder who she wanted to get back to?

I reach into my shirt and take my token in my hand. It's a simple thing really, just a plain leather necklace. Even so, it is the most valuable thing I own, because Della made it for me. I will see my sister again.

I know that to do so I will have to be fierce, and kill without mercy, my competition is only getting tougher. The remaining tributes haven't gotten this far by accident. They are survivors. Like I have to be. They don't take what they have for granted, the ones who did are already dead, people like the mayors daughter and pampered Fathom from 1.

In the morning Storm will have us searching for tributes again. I hate looking for trouble. If we happen to run across someone, sure we should fight them, that's the only way to get home, but going out and hunting tributes down is another matter.

Maybe I could just take my allies out now, while they sleep. I know they wouldn't hesitate to do it to me, and given the right amount of time probably will. But as much as I hate it I still need them. I won't last long against Chace and the other alliances without them. My best shot is to try and overpower them once we are among the last few left.

I wonder how I'll be able to put this all behind me if I win. I don't think I will. Sure people will forgive me, but they won't understand. I don't think you can unless you're in here. How could anyone understand?

**Allan Fur English**

I make sure to be as quiet as possible as I gather the wood for the fire. I wouldn't want to wake my soon to be former allies. I've got a pretty good amount of wood by now; I've stacked it in kind of a pyramid shape, now I just need something that will catch easily. I glance at the thorn bushes nearby, but there doesn't seem to be anything that would light easily.

I quietly open my backpack searching for something to act as kindling. I decide that I'll have to burn my sleeping bag. It looks like it's made of some pretty flammable fibers, and it should smoke pretty well. The bigger the smoke signal the better, especially at night when the visibility so poor. If no one sees it then all of this will have been for nothing. Waiting till morning would also completely defeat the purpose. I need my allies to be asleep.

Once the flame is lit I'll slip away, and hopefully the Careers or some other strong tributes will see it. Unfortunately I know that Proxy's group is reluctant to fight these people, but everyone else left would probably enjoy the chance to fight some tributes.

It's strange, even though I'm about to betray these people and draw them into a bloody brawl, I can't help but root for them. If they all survive and take out their attackers I will still be closer to winning. Of course that probably won't happen, and either way they will die sooner or later.

I wonder am I just making excuses for my betrayal, trying to rationalize it? Yes probably a little and I'm sure many will see it that way too. I'm in no way innocent, I've seen innocent tributes; Malcolm, Amber, Tawny and Kairen. All of those tributes have something in common. They are dead. I guess Lex is innocent as well. It looks like he will be joining them soon.

I consider for a moment waking Jade, taking her with me, it could be useful having an ally, and she really was a good friend. But I can't. I doubt she had this in mind when she said that District 8 sticks together. Even if she went along with it, it would make my future plans that much more difficult to carry out.

After the battle which will surely take place I'll find Proxy's group and hopefully I'll be able to slip in with their alliance. I just hope that we don't run into my old friend once that happens, they could seriously jeopardize my plans. Maybe it would be best if they all died.

I find the matches we got from the cornucopia on the first day with Ashlyn's supplies and get ready to light the whole thing, but I can't help but hesitate. This is exactly what the Capitol wants, allies turning on each other, corrupt little tributes for them to bet on, and they will absolutely love the following battle. I'm playing right into their hand.

My hand is frozen while I decide whether or not I will strike the match. How can I do this, become a pawn for the people who ruined my life? The Capitol killed my mother; they banished my father and I from our home. Now they want to totally corrupt me, they enjoy seeing me do all these totally unethical things. If I do this then I am just a product of the Capitol.

I light the bonfire.

**Acely Vadis**

Ever since leaving the oasis Chace has been completely silent. I guess I can't blame him. That was brutal to say the least, but as I've told him plenty of times, it had to be done. It will have to be done again. And again. We just have to get through it, and with any luck we will outlast everyone else. I really do believe we can make it to the final two. Then will be the hardest kill of all.

I always thought it would be great to be a victor, and I'm sure it is, but survival is enough of a reward for me. That, and the guarantee that I'll never have to worry about being reaped again. If I can make it out of the games I'll be safe forever.

I'm getting ahead of myself; there are still plenty of competitors out there. There is the girl who could not be convinced to join the careers, Aaralyn, and I respect her independence. Then there is Finch who is a contender, but he is alone, and no match for both of us. Proxy's group is without a doubt the weakest in the games. Allan and co. might be tricky, but our real concern is of course the other careers. Our best shot is if one of the three ends up killed by a Gamemaker or another tribute. All in all I think the fiercest competitor is the one walking next to me, even if he has lost some resolve.

As we walk along the river I can see the moon's light reflecting off the golden cornucopia in the distance. Then I see something else, dark silhouettes moving away from the cornucopia. Tributes.

"Come on," I say to Chace as I start to make a dash for them. Suddenly I feel my arm yanked backwards. I look behind me and see Chace has a hold of me.

"Let's just let them go," he says with a frown.

"Chace, let go," I say as I free my arm. "They are leaving; we have to hurry if we want to catch them!"

"Ace, forget them."

"We can't do that, you know we can't." He doesn't say anything else, and when I take off I can hear his footsteps alongside mine.

We're getting close, and one seems to notice us. "Look out it's the careers!" she yells. Her and her allies pick up the pace, but were faster. I unsheathe my sword, it's time to take her out. Once it's clear that they can't escape she spins around, ready to fight. Her allies take a few seconds to notice and have to turn back. One I'm next to her I can tell it's the girl from 5. I think her name is Azeika.

"NO!" I hear the boy from her district yell as I take a swing at the girl. She manages to doge it and tries to hit me with a slingshot but misses badly. By the time I am ready to swing again the boy has gotten to her side. He has a short blade and is coming at me. There is something in his eyes I can't describe.

I never thought this timid little boy could have such passion, I suppose I underestimated his love for the girl. It really is a tragedy that I have to kill them both. I easily parry one of the boy's blows and follow up with an attack of my own. He falls to the ground when I hit him. I really should finish him but I still have the two girls to worry about.

"Noooo…" I hear him whimper as he lays on the ground. I raise my blade, ready to strike Azeika; they really should have run when Dale attacked me, now his brave act will be for nothing. A couple of slingshots won't do much to stop my blade.

Suddenly I feel a horrible pain in my back. Something has stabbed me. I don't understand, I remember this alliance, I thought it was just the three of them, has someone else come to save them? I get my answer as I fall over. It wasn't their ally who stabbed me, it was mine.

I should have listened to my brother, you really can't trust anyone.

**Proxy Snyder**

Acely's cannon goes off. Nothing makes any sense. Zee goes to Dale instantly taking his hands in hers as they whisper to each other. Chace is holding his scythe dripping with Acely's blood. Did he kill her now because he knew it was his best opportunity, and he could take out Azeika and I himself? I understand why Azeika is next to Dale, but she shouldn't have let down her defenses, not now.

But Chace doesn't move. He just stands there staring at Acely's body. I glance at my feet and notice Acely's sword has fallen right next to me. I slowly reach down and pick it up, but Chace still doesn't look up.

"Don't go, please I love you!" I hear Azeika beg. It's no use, the second cannon sounds and I know Dale is gone forever. This puts me over the edge. I bring my sword within an inch of Chace's neck. He doesn't even flinch. I do my best to keep my hand steady as I put the point to his neck.

"What is going on?" I ask him. He finally looks up and blood begins to trickle from where I have the blade.

"Acely killed Dale, and I killed her," he answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

"WHY?" I yell over Azikia's cries.

"She was about to kill you two," He says without emotion.

"She was your ally!"

"I know, I betrayed her."

"Why?"

"I couldn't do it again, couldn't let her do it again."

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"We killed Q and A," he answers.

My eyes narrow, how could he kill such innocent helpless kids? "I should kill you."

"You'd be doing me a favor," he looks into my eyes practically begging for death.

"What are you talking about?" I ask enraged.

"I don't deserve to live, I killed Kairen, I just killed my only friend out here. I deserve to die."

"You saved us." Azeika has decided to join the conversation.

Chace sighs, "I made a choice, just like when I decided to come here. I still killed my friend, who trusted me, there is no excuse."

"Join us," Azeika says bluntly.

"What?" I say in shock. How can she offer a cold blooded killer such an invitation? I should just kill him it's what he wants anyway.

It's also what the Capitol wants. "Fine," I say removing the blade from his throat.

"No, just kill me now, I don't want any more betrayals, and in the games it's inevitable." Where was this boy during training? He was so focused on winning; on being the best. Now here he is begging for me to end his life.

"No," Azeika responds. "We aren't going to play by their rules. We are going to make it to the final three and we won't turn on each other, NO MATTER WHAT THE CAPITOL THROWS AT US!" She shouts for all of Panem to hear.

So that's what it took to throw Azeika over the edge. I always knew she hated the Capitol, but the death of the one she loved has made her a full-fledged rebel. Now they know what we are thinking. Good. Maybe we will be more of a target for the Gamemakers, but weren't we always? Now at least we have gotten our message of rebellion out. Maybe the districts will take notice.

Chace gives Azeika a long hard look. "Alright," he says. "We fight for each other."

Azeika walks over to Dale's body, closes his eyes, crosses his arms over his chest and lightly kisses him on the forehead. I without thinking press three of my fingers to my lips and point them to Dale.

Everything is about to change.

**Aly River**

"Blaine, please come out!" I yell knocking on the door. As soon as Dale died he ran to his room and locked the door. The whole house has been a wreck. My mom and all my sisters are crying too. I'm on the verge of breaking down myself. The person who just saved my little brother's life is gone forever, his life stolen by the Capitol.

It's not just my house that's in an uproar however, the streets are alive even though it's well past curfew. I can hear chants about the hero of District 5. They are marching on the justice building, protesting the injustices of the Capitol.

I'd heard rumors that riots had broken out in 7 earlier tonight, but I dismissed them. Now I understand. I can't just sit here any longer. I leave Blain's door and grab my jacket. I yell out "I love you," to my mother as I head out the door.

I don't have to go far to find the mob. We push our way to the justice building and I can see the many sleepy Peacekeepers who have surely just been woken up to deal with the unexpected situation. Rocks are hurled at them, along with just about anything else people can find.

Our numbers keep growing and soon we outnumber the peacekeepers a hundred to one. It doesn't take long for them to retreat. Once they flee there is a feeling of not knowing what to do next. The steps of the justice building are now bare and an eerie silence has fallen over the crowd.

I take a deep breath and walk up the steps. "My name is Aly River," I say to the crowd. There is a murmur among them, I can tell some recognize the last name, while others are confused. "Dale Blackthorn volunteered for my brother; he saved him, just like he saved Azeika!" The reaction this time is one of overwhelming approval.

"We cannot let his sacrifice be in vain, we must honor him, we must follow Azeika's example. We must stand up to the tyrants!" The roar from the crowd is nearly deafening.

Then, without warning, I hear four or five loud bangs quickly followed by a white gas that fills the square. Everyone panics, and I see people falling over. I'm not sure if they are knocked out or dead.

Then the gas hits me.

I wake up in a dimly lit room. Once I get my bearings I realize I am in a room with two peacekeepers. "Hello young man," one begins slowly. "You really inspired a lot of people out there today." He grins and says, "We have big plans for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of Part II. So I know that I've now killed off the two most popular tributes in a span of two chapters, and I hope you guys don't hold it against me. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews I got last chapter, yay 500! And while there were a couple negative reviews almost everyone else completely defended me so thank you so much for that as well, it meant a lot.<br>On to Part III!**

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Allan Fur English**

**Jade Ehlers  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
>Lexeon Zinc<br>Ashlyn Plains**

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder  
><strong>Chace Castellan<strong> **

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	20. Turmoil

**PART III: SACRIFICE**

**Aaralyn Twila**

So two more are dead. I wonder who they were. That brings the grand total to twelve, counting me. Half of us are dead, half still alive. I'm proud to have made it this far, but it isn't enough. Anything short of victory is failure. Only four more and I'll be in the final eight. Then will be the interviews, I just hope my stupid family doesn't say anything to embarrass me.

"Oh she is so fragile!"

"I told her not to go!"

Hopefully whatever damage they do to my reputation will be reversed when I win. When I do win I'll get my house in the victor's village, and I do just what I told Mattaniah I'd do on reaping day. I'll buy my beach. I won't be bothered by anyone there, I can escape the world. I'm that much closer to serenity. That's all I've ever really wanted, to be respected and left to my own devices. I have to show everyone how great I can be. I guess I'm off to a good start, my sponsor gift proves that. I have to admit I never really saw myself getting one like that. I always thought having a high kill count was the only way to earn respect, but being cunning and escaping seems to have won me at least a few admirers.

These woods are actually sort of like my beach back home, I'm all alone in here. It's actually sort of peaceful. I know that a lot of people might be scared, it's dark and there are plenty of animals with these glowing red eyes. It just makes them easier to hunt. I lost almost all my supplies at the waterfall, so I desperately need to get some sustenance. I've managed to make a pretty crude slingshot, but it should suffice for hunting a lot of the smaller animals here.

I take out a few small rodents and cook them over a small fire. I make sure to keep it from getting too big, since I'm sure the Careers would spot a large one. By now I've managed to make myself pretty undetectable. I doubt anyone will be able to find me now that I've camouflaged myself so well. All of the other Careers focused so much on weapons training in the Capitol, but what good would one more week of that do when we have had out entire lives to train with weapons? My time spent learning how to blend in and survive was well spent.

It's time to alter my strategy a bit. I run the risk of running into the Careers again when I'm out there, but in here I doubt they'll find me. I, on the other hand, should be able to find anyone who wanders in these woods and can take them out. Here I have the advantage.

I just have to sit and wait for my prey to come to me.

**Chace Castellan**

Sitting next to Proxy while Azeika sleeps is awkward to say the least. I guess I'm not trustworthy enough yet to stay awake alone. I can't argue with that logic. I look over at her; I don't think I ever really took notice of her before. If someone had asked me before what color eyes she has I couldn't have told them. They are hazel, and go well with her shoulder length brown hair that ends in curls. Even though she is so skinny she has this kind of beauty. I wonder, did she have enough to eat back home? I can't even begin to fathom what it would be like to live like that. I've been so pampered, the son of a victor living in such a wealthy district.

"So what's it like in 3?" I ask as neutrally as I can.

Proxy takes a second before answering, looking me over, trying to tell if I'm being genuine or not. She must decide I am because she says, "I don't think it's all that different than the rest of Panem. I mean I hate work, but my family gets by, the people in the higher numbered districts have it the worst, the Capitol torments them most."

"You work?" I ask stupidly.

"Of course."

"But you're so young."

"Old enough to be forced into a battle to the death against other children," She says scathingly. This just makes me feel worse about myself.

"You really hate the capitol don't you?"

This actually makes proxy crack a smile for the first time. "You're pretty smart if you can pick up on that, I thought I was being subtle."

"So they have sarcasm in District 3, do they?"

"Sarcasm? Never heard of that," she says back with a sly smile. I never really thought that Proxy would have a "Funny" side to her, I always just saw her hatred for the Capitol, but people aren't that one dimensional. I hope she can see that I'm more than just a trained killer.

"So," I begin, "That's a pretty daring plan you've got, defying the Capitol like that, think it will work?"

Proxy's smile disappears. "If I can show people what the Capitol really stands for, and make a stand against their oppression, then it will have worked."

"Yeah well not dying would be a nice bonus too," I say back with a smile.

She laughs, "That it would." We don't speak for another minute and Proxy decides now is apparently a good time to ask what must have been on her mind since seeing me. "So…what happened to the others?"

"The other Careers?"

"Yea."

"You know that big split in the arena by the cornucopia?"

"I've seen it," she answers.

"Well, during the bloodbath we got separated, and knowing Storm the way I do, I figured it would be wise to avoid her."

"Why?" proxy asks puzzled.

"She had one more Career with her than I did, and I'm her biggest threat, I knew she would be after me."

Proxy frowns, clearly disturbed by Storm's ruthlessness which is so normal to me. "How do you know her so well?"

"We grew up together, we are both victors' kids, we were both raised to do this."

"That's really sad…"

"What?"

"They stole your childhood. It's almost like you were reaped the day you were born."

"Well," I sigh, "I went along with it; I always knew it was wrong, but I never did anything, until it was too late."

"Well," Proxy responds, "Azeika and I are alive because you stood up to them, so it's better late than never."

"Well, I guess so," I reluctantly agree.

"Well, I think I'll get some shut eye," She grins as she walks over to lie down next to Azeika. I guess she trusts me now.

**Storm Shields**

"Hey, wake up." It's Evander, it must be my shift.

"Anyone die while I was asleep?" I say groggily.

"Yeah," Evander rubs his temple. "Tawny and Kairen right after we went to sleep, then when I was awake somebody else."

"That makes twelve of us."

"Yeah…" Evander somberly replies.

"Good then we….."

"What?" Evander asks, confused that I trailed off.

"Evander look behind you," I say with obvious frustration.

"What?" he asks turning around.

"Do you see that smoke?"

"I…" Evander scans the skyline until he finally sees it.

"Don't you ever notice anything, you idiot! Wake Marius, grab some weapons!" I have my sword in my hand, and only need to search for a second before finding my bow. I swing my quiver over my back. "Let's go!"

"What about our supplies?" Evander asks rather foolishly.

"Ugh!" I grunt rolling my eyes. "Leave them, we will be back before sunrise, come on." Evander grabs his mace, but has a large frown on his face. I glance over at Maruis, who still hasn't managed to grab his sword. "Can you wake up already, we have tributes to kill!"

"Yeah, alright," he yawns getting his sword.

We're off, Marius and Evander are having a difficult time keeping up with me, so I slow down enough that they can catch up. I can't believe it's finally happening, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to find any other tributes at all. Always searching for tributes but finding no one at all was driving me insane. Now we are about to be handed at least one on a silver platter. It seems too good to be true, and I know it could be a trap. It doesn't matter, we can handle any trap that these pathetic tributes would throw at us.

I feel the adrenalin rush through my veins, soon I'll have more kills. Honestly I'm pretty embarrassed, I've only gotten one kill, and that was the measly girl from 12 during the bloodbath. I'm sure Chace is out there racking up the kills. The idea of him getting more than me is maddening. I just hope whoever we find is at least a bit of a challenge. Maybe it's Finch. I remember fighting him in the bloodbath, and he actually put up a good fight. He was not anywhere near Chace's level, but still I don't want it to be over too quickly.

When we are a few hundred yards away we slow down. We better catch our breath if we want to be ready. From here I can tell that there are three tributes by the fire. "Get ready," I say, taking out my sword.

I get a better look at the tributes once we're closer, they are all asleep. They'll pay for not having a lookout. I see the scrawny kid with messy brown hair, who I know to be that nerd from 3. Not too far from him is that short hick from 10, Ashlyn. Lastly by the fire is the girl with the same brown hair as mine. I know this alliance, but someone is missing. Which one? Oh, it's that boy Allan, I wonder if he was the one who died a few hours ago.

We are almost on them when I hear a branch snap. I freeze, hoping that the sound won't wake any of them. I shoot Evander a menacing look, but he shakes his head, and there aren't any branches near him. It looks like the sound came from somewhere else. I see the 3 male stirring. Come on, go back to sleep! But he doesn't go to sleep, he rolls over and sees us. For a second he stares in disbelief.

"IT'S THE CARRERS!"

**Finch Anderson**

When I saw Ashlyn through the thorns yesterday all I wanted to do was run over to her, tell her so many things. I wanted to tell her about my fight with Kasha, and how I've been hiding in the thorns. Mostly though I wanted to tell her how I fell about her. But I didn't, because I know that revealing myself to an alliance of four would likely end with me dead.

I wanted to go out to her when Allan set that fire and ran away. I've always known that he couldn't be trusted, even more than all the rest. I should have gone out there, stopped him, woken Ashlyn, Lex and Jade, and revealed the traitor. But I didn't, I let him slip away into the night. Instead I tried to find a way to wake them while staying in my hiding spot. By the time I found a branch to snap the Careers had shown up.

The battle is about to start. Jade and Ashlyn grab some knives. Lexeon has some kind of metal thing on his arm, which I guess is a weapon.

It has to be now. If I am going to save Ashlyn and the others I have to go now, no more being afraid. I could join them in the fight against the Careers. I could save Ashlyn.

But I stay put.

Storm rushes forward, screeching some horrible battle cry. Evander and Marius aren't far behind. Jade throws one of the knives, it hits Maruis in the shoulder, she tosses another at Strom, but it's easily blocked. Then the groups collide. A blade comes out of Lexeon's arm thing with a "Shink" sound, and he manages to stab Evander in the side. Evander retaliates by bringing his mace down nearly crushing the kid, but Lex is too fast. He rolls to the side, but he is right in front of Storm, she slashes at him, but he manages to block her blows in the nick of time.

Jade takes the opportunity to attack, but Storm is good, she parries Jade's attacks, and Jade gets hit herself. Ashlyn is facing off with Marius, who still has Jade's knife sticking out of his shoulder. Please, Ashlyn, survive. I know you can handle Marius.

Lexeon has taken the opportunity to get back on his feet and is once again facing off with Evander. The look in Evander's eye is so sad. Is that how I looked when I fought Kasha? The individual fights begin to break down and everyone is fighting everyone. Jade takes a swing at Storm, who tries to hit Ashlyn, who lands a hit on Evander.

Then out of nowhere I hear the most terrible scream I've ever heard in my life. There is so much chaos in the fight that I'm not even sure what happened for a few seconds. Then I see Storm's sword in Lexeon's chest. Right through the heart. He goes limp as she pulls it out, and the cannon sounds.

"NOOOOO!" Ashlyn yells, she has a look of pure hate, I never knew she could have on her face. She stabs Marius and knocks him to the ground, but there is no cannon to go with his fall. He's just knocked out. Jade and Ashlyn are facing off against Storm, and Storm seems to be caught a bit by surprise. They manage to get a few more hits on her until Evander finally separates Ashlyn from her.

I completely loose focus of the fight between Storm and Jade. All I know is that Ashlyn is fighting Evander. Both are hurt, Ashlyn has all kinds of cuts, and Evander has the large wound on his side from Lexeon's blade. Evander is losing a lot of blood and seems sluggish. Ashlyn is slashing away, but she can't seem to get past that mace of his, Evander is on the defensive. Block, block, block. Ashlyn isn't letting up. Then Evander swings his mace.

It makes an awful crunch sound as it hits her skull. The cannon sounds. For a second I tear my eyes away, I can't bear any more. But I have to watch, I should have fought with her, but I just sat here. I deserve to watch, and worse.

I see some movement to the left of where Ashlyn fell. Jade is making a break for it; she knows the battle is over. Her allies are dead. I hear a loud thud, which seems to distract Storm as well. It's Evander; he's finally succumb to his wounds. I think of how I should be glad as he lies in a pool of his own blood, but he was just doing what any of us would do, he didn't want to fight Ashlyn any more than I wanted to fight his district partner.

I see Storm swing the bow from her back, loading an arrow. She takes aim, ready to finish it, and I know it's over for Jade. I see the arrow fly, but it misses. In fact it misses wide by several feet in. What happened, how could Storm miss so badly?

I get my answer when I glance back at Storm. Evander holds of the bottom of her bow. He must have grabbed it as she shot! Storm in furious, she reloads her bow, pointing it at Evander ready to end him, but then it she seems to decide that it would be better for him to bleed to death.

She goes over to Maruis, picking him up. Jade is long gone by now, disappearing into the dead forest as soon as Storm missed her shot. Storm and Marius too vanish into the distance, leaving me to watch Evander die.

**Allan Fur English**

Two cannons. That means that at least one of my old allies is still alive. This might hinder my plans a bit; I just pray I don't run into whoever it was once I find my new allies. I'll have to give them up to the careers faster than I planned to avoid any unplanned meetings with old alliances.

I can worry about that later; I have more pressing matters to attend to, namely finding Proxy and co. I've been walking alongside the river for a few hours now. I figure my chances of finding them here are pretty good here, this is the only source of water I've seen, and it's where we ran into them when we last met.

I brush some of my dark wavy hair out of my eyes to get a better look at the river. The sun is just starting to come up, and with it, much better visibility. I decide to sit for a while and wait for it, I needed a breather anyway; my feet are killing me. I ditched my shoes right after the bloodbath, so I've been walking everywhere barefoot, just like back home. I hate shoes.

I must admit I was a little worried no one would see my fire, but my plan worked to perfection, just like back home. But there is a difference. Back home my cruel tricks never cost anyone their lives. I've just oversaw the deaths of two people; one probably was my district partner, someone who trusted me. A friend. I think I've crossed a line from which i can never turn back or forgive myself. Now I am about to do the same thing to three more people. People who share my same beliefs about the evils of the Capitol. We are on the same side and yet I'm about to kill them in the name of our mutual enemy. It's tragic how terrible yet poetic it all is.

The sun has risen and I can just barely make out some tributes down the river. It looks like my hunch was right again. It's definitely Proxy's group, I see the two girls and a boy. But as I get closer I notice something bizarre. The boy is pretty big, he is built with muscles, not some average boy, which is how I remember Dale. And the hair is wrong; Dale had ashy blonde hair, not black hair. Then it hits me. That's not Dale. That's Chace.

What the hell?

"Hey!" I call out to them. "Hey!" I see I've got their attention, and there is some discussion in the group, but sure enough they walk over to me.

"Allan, what happened to your allies?" Azeika questions as she walks over.

"The Gamemakers they drew the Careers to us, I got away, but I don't know who else made it." They all stand in silence for a moment, seemingly not sure what to do. I know they won't fight me, if they'll take Chace, they'll take me.

After a few more seconds of silence Proxy nods to Azeika, who extends her hand to me. "Welcome to the rebellion."

I smile, but I'm not at all happy about what I'm got planned for them.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are at the begging of the end, Part III. I'm afraid it isn't going to get any less depressing from here on out. I want to express once again my thanks to my reviews, who never cease to amaze me with you moving words.<strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>Evander Ebrithil  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Jade Ehlers  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder  
><strong>Chace Castellan<br>**Allan Fur English** ****

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	21. Remorse

**Evander Ebrathil**

So this is how it ends. I'm not holding out any hope I'll survive this one, even Storm knows I'm finished. I can hear footsteps walking over to me, maybe she is back to finish me off after all. It's more likely that she is just returning to insult me one last time.

Just as I'm trying to think of a comeback for one of her scathing remarks I hear a voice, and I know instantly it isn't Storm.

"Hey." Suddenly a boy with the grey eyes and shaggy chestnut hair is crouched down next to me. What is Finch doing here? Why would he of all people casually walk over to me and start a conversation? He is more closed off than any of us. Suddenly I get it. He must have seen the battle. I remember during training there seemed to be one person he cared about, the same person whose face I just crushed. Now he is here to take his revenge.

"Do what you have to do," I tell him.

"What?"

"I know why you are here, you saw me kill Ashlyn, now you are going to kill me, I'm ready."

Finch remains silent and when I glace over to him I see a look of confusion, not anger like I was expecting. "That's not why I'm here," he says.

"Well," I begin, "Why are you here?"

"First of all, I wanted to ask you a question."

This is very strange, but I go along with it more out of curiosity than anything else. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you save Jade?"

I sigh. "The battle was over, I knew I was done for, I didn't owe Storm and Marius anything, I just wanted to do one good thing before I died. I know that doesn't excuse me from murdering Ashlyn though." I say rather embarrassed.

"I don't blame you," Finch says simply.

"What the hell are you talking about? I killed her, it was my fault!"

"Maybe, but the Capitol put us here." He pauses for a moment before he is practically whispers, "I killed Kasha."

Now I understand. Finch and I are the same, we are survivors. He didn't want to kill my district partner, but he did. I didn't want to kill his district partner. But I did.

"Look at us," I wheeze coughing up blood. "Look what they turned us into. When did we forget who we are? I'm no Career. I'm just glad I won't die as one."

"What about me?" Finch sadly replies. "I just sat and watched while someone I cared deeply for was attacked. I knew she would die. If I helped, Ashlyn and Lexeon might be alive right now." We both sit for a minute letting our words hang in the air.

"Don't let them win Finch," I say finally.

"I can't beat Storm and Evander, I-"

"No, the Capitol, don't let them win."

"You can't beat the Capitol, it's impossible, only one can survive."

"I know, but don't give in, make a stand don't let them change you."

"They already have," Finch says hanging his head.

"It's not too late, you can still be a hero, don't let it end like it did for me."

"It's not over for you!" Finch grabs his supplies, shuffling through them for something to save me.

"No," I grab his arm. "I know how deep the cut went, I lost too much blood in the fight, there is nothing you have in that bag that could save me."

"Well…" Finch has a look of desperation on his face now. "Maybe a sponsor will send you something?"

I smile back. "Anything that could help me now would cost a fortune. It' over."

Finch finally gives up. "Alright, but you will die a hero too. You saved Jade."

"Thank you Finch." He grabs my hand and I hold tight. "You know, on the train I told my mentor I wanted to ally with you and Ashlyn, I think I should have stuck with my instinct."

"Well," Finch says through his tears. "Hindsight is 20-20."

I manage a laugh. "I'm proud to have known you."

"The feeling's mutual, brother."

**Azikia Brooke**

"So, when you said welcome to the rebellion…what exactly did you mean?" Allan asks me.

"Oh," I reply with a smile, "Well you see it's actually Proxy's plan, we are going to make a stand, the capitol wants us to kill each other, but we won't."

"Well when we are the last tributes we won't kill each other, the Gamemakers will have to do something else."

"Like kill us themselves?" Allan says cynically.

"Maybe, but that isn't the finale the Capitol wants."

"Doesn't sound like a solid plan."

"It's the best we have, I want us all to make it out alive, even if it's a small chance I'll take it. And now you can survive too, and Chace." Allan looks me over. He knows I'm not entirely happy how our alliance has shifted, even if I do like him and Chace.

"What happened to him?"

"Who?" I ask even though I know exactly who he is talking about.

"Dale."

"It was Acely, she killed him, was about to kill Proxy and me too, but Chace saved us."

"They weren't allies?" He asks confused.

"They were, but he decided to save us, he was devastated after he killed her. They were friends after all I think, but he made a hard choice. I think he is coming to terms with it though, finally. He wanted us to kill him after it all happened. He really is selfless."

This seems to strike a chord with Allan. I think I see tears in his eyes, but it only lasts a second, and I wonder if I just imagined it. "I wonder how my district partner is doing." He somberly says. "There were only two cannons; she could still be out there." He glances over his shoulder, almost as if he is expecting her to be there waiting for him. But, of course she isn't.

"Who knows, maybe we can find her," I say cheerfully.

"Yeah, maybe…." Allan seems far off for a moment, and then abruptly changes the subject. "What's going on with them?" He says gesturing to Proxy and Chace, who have their feet soaking in the river while Proxy laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Alright…you wanna go see what they're up to?"  
>"Sure." We head over to the pair. When Proxy sees Allan she does her best to contain a chuckle.<p>

"What?" he says a bit defensively.

"Nothing," she grins, "Chace was just doing an impression of that scowl you always do Allan." Allan doesn't look pleased when she says this. "Hah!" Proxy blurts out, "That's the one!"

"Well," Allan says doing his best not to scowl, "What were you guys talking about, other than that."

"Well," Chace stands up. "Notice anything new about the river?"

"I can't say I do," I reply

"I didn't notice it at first either until Chace pointed it out," Proxy admits.

"What is it?" I wonder.

"It looks like the water level has dropped a few inches," Chace answers.

"Okay…why would that happen?" Allan asks.

Proxy answers this time, and she certainly isn't laughing now. "It's the Gamemakers, they are slowly killing the arena, Chace says he saw something like it before when…" She gives a sideways glace to Chace, "When he found another pool of water."

"So they are leeching the arena of resources huh?" Allan asks.

"Looks that way, and who knows if there will be another earthquake," Chace frowns.

"Those bastards never give us a break do they?" Proxy adds because she wouldn't really be Proxy unless she said something like that.

**Jade Ehlers**

I stop to catch my breath, if I haven't lost the careers by now I never will. I lean against a tree, my berthing is pretty heavy, I just hope another tribute doesn't notice me. After a minute I'm sure that the careers are long gone. I haven't had a chance to think about what happened back there, but now here in the middle of the woods, my mind is racing. I desperately try to process the information.

Lex woke me up and the Careers were there, but Allan was gone. Who's watch was it? Lexeon's, Allan's? Where the hell was Allan, did Lexeon know? I'll never be able to ask him now. I remember a fire. Why was there a fire? Could Allan have set it? Is that what drew the Careers`1 to us?

Did Allan betray me?

I've always known he is a bit deceptive, but this seems too much, even for him. Lex and Ashlyn are dead. And what about me? Isn't District 8 supposed to stick together? Allan must have known that even if I had it in me to abandon our allies, sacrificing them was another matter. He was there at the reaping, when I volunteered for my sister. He understands the kind of person I am. I, on the other hand, have no idea what kind of person he is.

I wonder what would happen if we met again. How would I react? I don't know if I could fight him. I know he is a traitor, but he could have killed us all in our sleep. Why didn't he? I can think of two possible answers. He might have wanted us to take out someone else as well in the battle, which is a risk. Or he wanted to at least give us a fighting chance. Form what I think I know about Allan, I'd say both are true.

I can worry about our reunion when, and if it happens. At the rate tributes are going, one, if not both of us will be dead soon. Since sundown last night six have died, and by the looks of Evander it will be seven soon.

If I don't find food soon I'm certain to join them. I can't risk going back to our campsite so I'll have to find something to eat in here. There is plenty of plant life, but it's all dead. If I want to eat I'll have to hunt, but even the animals seem scarcer.

There is something about this place that reminds me of death. I'm not sure what it us exactly, maybe it's a bunch of things. I'm sure that at least one tribute has met their end in here, and I can't shake the feeling that I'm not alone.

As I'm setting up a trap I feel something strange. It starts small but becomes violent quickly. It's over almost as fast as it started. A tremor. So, it looks like the quake during the bloodbath wasn't a unique event. And I don't think I'll have to wait long for the next big one.

**Marius El'Serdi**

A slap to the face jolts me back into consciousness.

"What happened?" I say rubbing my check, now red from Storms unique alarm clock.

"We got Ash and Lex. Jade got away. Evander is as good as dead." Storm doesn't look at me as she says the last part. We both know that with Evander dead we need to rely on each other. I glance at my shoulder where Jade threw the knife. It's been freshly bandaged. I don't thank Storm, because I know neither of us wants to hear it.

She saved me because I'm her only ally, and she is mine. From here we can't afford to betray each other, it's the final two for us. Then she will rely on her strength and I'll rely on my stealth. Whoever wins will be the victor.

"Will you be alright with those injuries?" she asks concerned more for herself than my health.

"I'll be fine."

"Good, because I can't afford any more screw ups from you." I can't believe I was knocked out, by some country bumpkin no less. All the remaining tributes made it this far for a reason. I may have been able to take out Malcolm and Amata but they were no different than the kids I used to intimidate back home. Most of the other tributes left are on another level. I need Storm now more than ever.

I rub my forehead; my thoughts are still clouded after being knocked out. I try to remember who is left. Last night four tributes died, and one more, Evander, will die soon. I know that Lexeon and Proxy are dead, but the other two are a mystery.

"So who's left?"

"Well besides us and Evander there are seven of us."

"Right, so we know that Jade is alive for sure, right?"

"Yeah, so that means that between; Chacely, Allan, Aaralyn, and Proxy's group two are dead. I feel like I'm forgetting somebody…" she trails off.

I think for a second, and the thought of Ashlyn knocking me out jogs my memory. "It's Finch,"

"Right, I forgot about him, he's tough, for a kid from 10, I wonder where he is hiding...Well one thing is for sure, with Evander gone we have to be more careful. Luckily the other large alliance is destroyed so the only real threat out there is Chace."

I know that the moment Storm has been waiting for is drawing close. Her final confrontation with Chace. The ultimate battle, everyone else, even me, is just a minor obstacle to Storm. The only real challenge for her in the games is her district partner.

**Finch Anderson**

I feel Evander's grip loosen followed quickly by the boom of a cannon. I cross his hands over his chest and close his eyes. "Goodbye," I bid him farewell. As I wipe the tears from my eyes.

I hear the hovercraft pick him up as I walk away. I know what I need to do. I saw which way Allan ran off after he lit that fire. I don't know what he is planning, but I know it won't be pleasant. I'm going to stop it, whatever it is. There won't be any more hesitation from me. I don't care what happens to me; I won't let anyone else share in Lexeon and Ashlyn's fate.

I'm not going to play by the Capitol's rules anymore, I'm done sitting, hiding only watching out for myself. I'm no longer going to sit by while the Capitol commits their atrocities. If I don't fight for what I believe in, then what's the point of living? I'm going to do it for the ones who have died, the ones I knew, the ones I never got a chance to know before the Capitol killed them, but especially for Ashlyn.

I'd rather die a hero than live life the rest of my life knowing I was a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry this chapter was a bit late, but I had to work a ton this weekend. Anyway enough excuses from me, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>**Evander Ebrithil-Died on the fourth day from wounds inflicted by Lexeon and Ashlyn **  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Jade Ehlers  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder  
><strong>Chace Castellan<br>**Allan Fur English******

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

**Finch Anderson**

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	22. Guilt

**Aaralyn Twilia**

As the sun sets the farmiliar anthem is played once more. I've made it another day, I'm that much closer to victory. I glance up at the sky trying to see which of my compeditors lost their lives in the past day. The first face I see is a bit of a shock, the District 1 girl. She wasn't with the careers when they attacked me, but the boy from 2 who was also absent from the ambush by the waterfall seems to have lived because the next face is the boy from 3. Then is the kid from 5 and the big guy from 9 who allied with the Careers. The last one is Ashlyn from 10.

A lot of strong tributes died yesterday, including two careers. I know why the body count is so high. This is the point in the games when everyone starts turning on each other. I'm sure there were some battles too, but at least a couple were definitely killed by their "allies."

Sure, teaming up with others sounds good in the beginning, when there are so many out to kill you, but as the number of competitors drop everybody realizes the inevitable. If they want to win they will have to kill each other at some point, and they had better get it over with. I see it happen every year. No one is worse than the career pack.

Everyone always thinks that for whatever reason their allies will be different, that they won't betray them. But then you realize that the three or four people that have survived so long with you are real contenders. I remember how everyone was so "Buddy buddy" acting like friends during training. I doubt that they are still felling that now. I'm sure that at least one alliance is still holding together, there are always the nobler ones who wait till the end to kill each other, but even that can't last forever.

Tributes who have gotten used to having someone help them, watch their backs, are in for a rude awakening. They will suddenly have to adjust to surviving on their own, but I'm ahead of the curve. They have all been clinging to each other for survival, and while together they may have been strong, alone they are weak. Now they will pay the price for their refusal to be self-reliant. They will pick each other off, and the survivors will be weakened, easy pickings.

Speaking of which, I seem to have stumbled on a trail of blood on the ground. It looks like someone has wandered into my woods, and they're injured. Tracking whoever it is shouldn't be too hard, then I can take them out. I'll show everyone how strong I really am. It won't be like when I found Lolita, this time it will be me, not some Gamemaker trap that gets the kill. Then my family will know how strong I am.

I have to be strong; I can't afford to make any mistakes. My target may be injured, but so am I. I still have a fresh arrow wound in my arm, and I need more than a first aid kit for it to fully heal, I need real doctors with real medical tools. I'm just glad the bone isn't broken. It severs as a reminder of my mistakes. Almost letting Lolita escape, getting caught by the careers, I can't afford any more slip ups.

I will destroy my opponent, or be destroyed myself.

**Storm Shields**

So Acely is dead. What exactly does that mean for my friend Chace?

"Haha!" Marius laughs. "Chace's ally is dead, we have the advantage again!"

"Maybe…" I say grimly.

"What are you talking about, he is all alone, we can finish him off."

"I wouldn't put it past Chace to find another ally or two, who knows what happened to Allan, maybe they conspired together. Maybe he has found Aaralyn and joined forces."

"I don't think Aaralyn would do that." Marius says dismissively.

"Maybe not, I don't know Aaralyn very well, but I know Chace, and he will find someone to protect him."

"You think he could find allies?" Marius foolishly asks.

"He is one of the strongest tributes out here, and he is a lot more likable than either of us." I say with a frown.

"I never really thought of likeability as an advantage…"

"Clearly."

Its true Marius may be the one person more hated out here than me. Evander was the only one of us that the other tributes could stand. But the games aren't a popularity contest. Sure some sponsors want to send some gifts to the likable ones early on, but as more likable tributes get killed off, people get reluctant to send them gifts. The gifts get more expensive and people send stuff to the tributes they have bet on and those are the ones like me.

I do wonder what Chace has gotten up to though. I don't doubt him grabbing some other tribute and teaming up with them if he lost Acely. He might have even allied with her killer, or have killed her himself. I wouldn't put it past him.

The time of our glorious confrontation is drawing near. The other competitors are dying quickly, fewer and fewer things standing in the way of our final battle. I wonder if I'll kill Marius before or after my fight with Chace. I guess it depends on the circumstances. If there are any other tributes I could have him go fight them while I battle Chace, then take Marius, or the person who killed him, out after. Still, I think it would be nice to give Chace 2nd place, he deserves it more than the waste of space sitting next to me. Oh and now he is opening his stupid mouth again, no doubt to ask something stupid.

"So what's the next move?"

"We wait," I answer. In a way I almost miss Evander, he was much more interesting to argue with. But he was noisy, and Marius is creepily quiet, except of course when he is questioning me.

"Wait? What are you talking about? We should be hunting down tributes."

"I doubt we'll find many at this point, all the weak and stupid ones have been killed."

"What about Aaralyn?" Marius asks. "We found her pretty easily before."

"Right, so I doubt she'll make the same mistake twice, she is a contender."

"So we do nothing?" Marius says clearly frustrated.

"We don't have to, the Gamemakers will bring the other tributes to us, we just have to be patient."

**Allan Fur English**

So Jade is alive. I know how disastrous that could be for me, but I'm glad. If I can't get out of here, I hope that she can. She is a survivor, and I know she has as much of a shot of making it out as anyone else. Especially if I take out Chace, he is the strongest of any of us, along with Storm. But Chace isn't as I remember him, in fact none of my new allies are.

Proxy and Chace have seem to brought something else out in each other, their less serious sides. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. Azeika on the other hand seems to have gotten more serious. Dale's death has affected her greatly, she is now as openly rebellious as Proxy. Honestly I think these small changes has actually kind of endeared me to them. It's going to be even harder to betray them than I thought. That, however, is the nature of the Hunger Games.

Proxy and Azeika's plan is certainly noble, and I really wish it could work, but I am a realist, and I know that it is just impossible. There is nothing we can do in the face of the Capitol, we are just their little playthings. We give the Capitol their strength and they take everything from us. Any defiance is met with sever punishment. Like my mother.

Why did she have to do it, defy the Capitol? Why couldn't she have just been obedient? Then I would still have a mother. My father and I wouldn't be exiled to District 8, and I never would have been reaped. We'd still be in District 1, all three of us, a happy family. I would still be an ungrateful spoiled brat.

My mother's sacrifice wasn't in vain; it opened my eyes to the evils of the Capitol. I may not be the nicest person now, but when I think back on how entitled I was while living in 1 I make myself sick. What good has any of it done me really though? I've still played these games exactly as the Capitol wanted me to. What must my father think of me, or my friends? There are only nine of us left, which means interviews back home are just around the corner.

What will the ones I care for say about me? How can they defend such horrible actions? I'm just glad I don't have to see what any of them have to say. I need to focus on what is important in the games, staying alive.

Right now that means staying keeping watch. It's the first time that my new allies have trusted me to take watch on my own watch. I could betray them now, but I think I'll wait a bit; these are the last allies I have, so I may as well survive a bit longer with them. Let a few of the other tributes fight it out.

I hear something to my left and my head snaps around. My eyes are focused on the spot it just came from, but there is nothing. Suddenly there is another noise behind me, I turn around and the next thing I know there is an ax in my chest.

**Finch Anderson**

Bullseye. I got the bastard right in the chest. I see him wobble a bit then topple, falling on his face. Finding him was easy enough, I saw him head to the river after betraying his old allies. Then I just followed it till I found some tributes, and sure enough he was with them; Proxy, Chace and Azeika. I'm a little surprised to see a die hard career with these rebellious tributes. For a moment I consider taking him out too, but I don't know the situation so I hold back.

There is one tribute I know to be guilty, the one I just killed with my ax. Actually, the cannon should have already gone off. Why hasn't it? Damn, I glance over to where he lies on the ground, and it's obvious he is still moving. I run over to him, ready to finish the job before he wakes the others. I think I'd have a hard time convincing them that he isn't the one to be trusted while I'm murdering him.

He hasn't made a sound yet so I have to be fast. Just as I'm about to grab my ax I fall over. It takes a second for me to figure out what is going on. It's another tremor. The timing couldn't be worse. The quake has woken Proxy and the others, and Chace is looking right at me.

I grab my ax; all I have time to do is get on the defensive. Chace grabs his sword too and I hear one of the girls, groggily ask, "What is going on?"

Chace doesn't bother to answer her; he is too busy attacking me with his sword. I block his first couple swings, but I'm almost overtaken by him already. His power and style is just like Storm's. I remember our fight during the bloodbath, if it wasn't the earthquake she would have killed me, no question. I don't think that I can hope for such luck again. In fact they seem to have triggered the tremor to cause a fight rather than prevent one.

"I don't suppose you would believe I was trying to save your life?" I say almost out of breath already.

"I'm afraid not," Chace says before taking another big swing. This one finally knocks me over. Chace is about to kill me. I know it's over, I'm just glad I'm keeping my word to Evander.

"STOP!" Allan yells.

"What?" Chace freezes, not sure what is going on. Neither am I.

"Why…" Allan begins barely able to speak, "Why did you say you were saving them?"

"From you," I gasp, "I saw what you did to your allies, how you gave them up to the careers. I couldn't let that happen again."

For a moment the arena is completely quiet. Then Allan speaks up, "He's…telling the truth."

"What?" Chase says in shock, "I don't understand…"

"Why come clean now?" I ask.

"Well, I'm dying anyway…" His words seem to echo Evanders. "I'm done playing games; Finch was trying to save you. The Capitol wants you to kill him Chace." Chace peers at the sword in his hand with such a look of disgust. "I wanted to stand up to the Capitol, but I never could. All of you are stronger than I could be."

No one really knows what to say, and then he addresses me personally. "Finch, I'm sorry about Ashlyn. I was selfish. And Proxy, I'm sorry about Lex." Proxy has tears in her eyes. "You have to survive, show the Capitol that they aren't all powerful. I am not innocent; I deserve this, but never forget who the real opponent is. I lost sight of things."

"It's alright Allan." Azeika says trying to comfort him. "We forgive you." She looks to us for reassurance, but all I feel is pity. I may have hated the Capitol, but they never could have driven me to the lengths that Allan went to.

"No," Allan responds. "I don't deserve it; I am what the Capitol made me. A monster." He chokes a bit and the last thing he manages to get out is "If you see Jade tell her I…I'm…" But he never finishes.

**Chace Castellian**

I barely register the cannon when it goes off. I can barely think, so much has gone on. I played right into the Capitol's hand again. Allan's dying wish to see the Capitol fall is the only thing that stopped me from killing Finch, who was trying to save my life.

Nothing in this place makes sense. Tawny, Acely, Allan, Kairen. Did any of them deserve to die? Many of them were friends, but I played a part in every one of their deaths. Allan betrayed me, but I betrayed Acely. Allan meant to give us up to Strom so she could kill us, but is that worse than murdering Kairen? And what about Finch? He saved us by killing Allan, just as I did with Acely. What's next for him? Will he join us, or just run away, back where he came?

As if she is reading my mind, Proxy turns to Finch and asks, "What will you do now Finch?"

Finch rubs his head, unintentionally smearing some of Allan's blood on his forehead. "I don't know, I never thought it would come to this. Can I…." He trails off.

"You are welcome to join us; after all you just saved our lives. Right?" She turns to Azeika and I now.

"Of course," Azikia quickly replies.

"Um….well, yeah," I add.

"Thank you," He says, "I think I need to get some sleep, I've had two conversations in the past couple hours with people while they lay dying, so…"

"Here is a blanket," Azeika gives up her blanket to the boy.

"Thank you," He says curling up into a ball on the ground. "It's been a very long day." He is asleep in under a minute. Azeika heads a few feet away and turns in as well. It's just me and Proxy.

She walks over to the place where I sit by the water. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"Not well."

"I'm sorry," she takes a seat next to me.

"Everything is a lot more complicated when you have a conscience. I don't know who is guilty in all of this."

"Well…" she says as her arm grazes mine, "I think we are all somewhat guilty. I know I feel responsible for Dale's death."

"But-"

"Just listen," she says putting her hand to my chest gently, "If I had never thought up this plan, taken Azeika and Dale with me, he might still be alive, maybe they would have done better alone."

"You can't know that."

"I know, but still, I wonder…and Azeika feels far more guilty than I do. He did come in here for her after all." I never thought about it like that, but still I don't blame either of them. "But neither of us is really responsible for his death, and really it wasn't even Acely's fault. As guilty as any of us are, all of the evils that take place here can be blamed on people far away."

I see the fire in her eyes. While I sat here wallowing in sadness and self pity, she hardened her resolve. Proxy never forgets who she is really fighting.

"Thank you." She reaches out and hugs me. Something about it just feels right. We hold each other for what seems both a very short, but somehow also an incredibly long time. When we finally do break apart neither of us says anything. We lay down and she covers me with her blanket. When we hold each other again I'm not sure if it's for warmth or just because we didn't want that hug to end.

* * *

><p><strong>So we are finally down to the last 8. That is good news for a lot of you guys out there because as we all know, that's when the interviews back home happen. So... without giving too much away, I can tell you that next chapter we will be heading back to the Districts.<strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>**Evander Ebrithil-Died on the fourth day from wounds inflicted by Lexeon and Ashlyn **  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

**Jade Ehlers  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder  
><strong>Chace Castellan<br>****Allan Fur English-Killed by Finch on the Fourth night**  
><strong>Finch Anderson<strong>  
><strong>

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	23. Home

**Pierce Tannahil**

"If you'll just have a seat over there young man," The reporter gestures to a chair in front of the camera. I nod and sit in the same chair that all the interviews have been done in today, I'm the last one. I see Proxy's youngest brother, Zapp join the rest of his family. They are good, hardworking people, but it's been difficult for them to get by without Proxy's additional income. Both Zapp and Proxy's other brother Dexter are too young to start working. Her mom has had to pick up a lot of Proxy's old shifts at the testing factory, which means I've been seeing a bit of her. She looks like she has aged years in just a couple weeks. I think her dad has tried to put in some extra time with his job at the assembly plant too.

I've always gotten along with them, but Proxy being reaped seems to have brought us even closer together. I'm almost a surrogate son to them now, even though they refuse to let me help them with money. They know that money is tight around my house as well. I think they like having somebody so rebellious around, just like Proxy.

"Okay," the cameraman begins, "You ready?" I nod. "Ok let's do this in three, two…" He points at me and a red light goes on.

"So Pierce," the interviewer, now sitting across from me addresses me, "How long have you known Proxy?"

"Well, we've been working together for about five years now."

"Interesting, so would you two say you are close?"

"Yes, she is practically me sister."

"So tell us the most interesting story you can about her." I go into some tale about how she almost got both of us electrocuted once in the factory and the rest of the interview continues in the same manner. I keep waiting for the inevitable, when they ask me about her rebellious streak, and to be honest I'm not sure how I'll respond.

But the moment never comes. As they pack up all the camera equipment I'm left wondering why they would not ask about the most controversial thing about Proxy. Suddenly it dawns on me. They don't want to draw any attention at all to what Proxy is saying. They want to completely ignore it, like it isn't even happening. Now that I think about it they cut away from her basically every chance they get at the Games.

I wonder, are they scared? Has Proxy and all the others' rebellious attitudes actually stirred up something that frightens the Capitol?

**Kirra Ehlers**

"What were you feeling when your name was pulled out of that bowl?"

I pause, I really hate thinking back to that day. It sucked. "I was thinking I was about to die."

"And then your sister volunteered, I'm sure that must have made you happy."

I look at this guy like he is some kind of idiot. "No, not really, I didn't want to see my sister die either. I love my sister, but…"

"But?"

"I suppose it had to happen, for our family to make it. When my dad died my mom and Jade had a bit of a falling out. They lost faith in each other I guess. Jade always used to tell me I was the only thing holding the family together."

"Is that true?

I hate all this guy's questions, first they take my sister, now they come into my home demanding to know all of these personal things. "I dunno, maybe, I guess so."

"Well I'm sure you must be proud of your sister for making it so far, she even escaped the Careers after Allan's betrayal!"

"Yeah, I'm proud." I know that one in eight odds are a lot better than one in twenty-four, but they still aren't good odds, especially when a ruthless girl from 4 tracing her down.

**Ronux Ty**

"I'm just glad we got put here in 6, I feel bad for the guys doing the interviews in the Districts with all the rioting," My friend Hector tells me. Setting up this camera equipment has a lot of downtime and discussing current events with Hector is a good way to pass the time. It's a tough job, but I'm still young, and if I wanna work my way up I'll have to start at the bottom. One day I'll be Caesar Flickerman's successor.

"Well I think the worst of it's over, even 5 is quieting down, I heard they had to use the gas over there," I respond casually.

"Yeah, but now 10 is rioting, things aren't looking good."

"10, really? I had no idea."

"Yeah, I don't envy the guy interviewing Felix's sister."

"Who?" I ask bewildered.

"Felix, the kid from 10."

"That's Finch." Sometimes Hector can be a tad slow.

"Whatever, I just don't want to be in 10, okay."

"Well it's not just 10, other districts are getting antsy."

"Like where?" Hector wonders.

"Well, you heard about 7 right?"

"Yeah, but that's over by now."

"True," I say checking the camera lens, "But people say that 9 is still pretty bad, oh and the governor of 11 might resign, 'cause… well you know."

"Yeah, yeah. At least we aren't seeing any of this stuff back home."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Alright," I say in a hushed voice, "But if I tell you this it stays between us."

"Of course," Hector says as he leans in to hear what I have to say.

"You know my dad's friend, Latinus?"

"Yeah."

"Well last night his kids went missing."

"No way, that cute redhead?"

"Yeah, and her brother. My dad thinks they ran away cause they didn't approve of the Capitol."

"That's crazy, where would they go? They can't run to the districts."

"No, it gets crazier."

"How?"

"My dad thinks they want to escape to District 13."

"13 got blown up years ago." Hector gives me a skeptical look.

"I know, but I guess there is this conspiracy that 13 is still surviving."

"That's crazy!"

"That's why they call it a conspiracy, Hector."

"Even if that was true, how long would it take to get there?"

"Well…" I stop to think. "They would have to cross all of Panem, and take a pretty indirect route to avoid the Districts. Plus they would need to spend a lot of time hunting and stuff like that…maybe a couple years?"

"Wow man, that-"

"HEY!" Our boss yells at us from across the room. "This isn't social hour, back to work, Marius' mother will be here in less than seven munities."

"Sorry boss," I say quickly getting back to what I was supposed to be doing.

**Glorinna Shields**

"It's really an honor to meet you, the way you dominated your games was amazing, no one else stood a chance." I roll my eyes at the cameraman. Ever since winning the 64th games I have been mobbed by these stupid Capitol people. Just like the rest of my family, well that is except for my failure of a sister Dagress.

"Are we going to start anytime soon?" I ask agitated.

"Yeah…of course I'll just…" The buffoon goes over to his camera and we begin.

"So Glorinna, your family is already filled with victors, you guys have been winning for years, is that right?"

"Yep, there are a ton of us. That's what we do, win."

"That you do, has anyone in your family actually ever gone into the games and not come out a victor."

"Never."

"Of course this year things are different."

What the hell is this pencil pusher implying? "What are you talking about?" I ask coldly.

"Well there is another victorious family involved in the games this year, isn't that right? By Storm's own admission Chace is a real contender, and both of his parents were tributes."

"Well, I know Chace, lived next to him for years, I like the kid. In almost any other year he would be a shoe in for victor. But this is my sister we are talking about."

"If they are both such strong contenders why go the same year? Each had one more year of eligibility."

"You really don't understand a rivalry do you?" The reporter gives me back a blank stare. "Storm's entire life the only worthwhile opponent was Chace. Victory without him would be hollow, the rest of their lives they would have wondered who was better. It had to be like this."

"I see…well, what do you think of Chace's new allies, and his closeness with some…unorthodox tributes?"

"All part of the plan, Chace is smart." I say assumingly, but really I know the boy has a soft spot. Still I know he can't back down, he will give my sister everything he has.

**Leeylla Roberts**

The parade of Storm's realities almost never seems to end. I don't really know why I've stuck around so long, since I was one of the first interviews filmed. I guess I don't really have anywhere better to be. The live feed of the games are always on in the background, but it seems that they picked a good day to film the interviews because nothing really has been going on in the arena. Every once in a while they will cut to Aaralyn or Jade, but they are still pretty far apart and won't meet anytime soon.

I take a seat on a box as one of Storm's aunts, a huge muscular woman with an unforgettable face, does her interview. I sit in silence, as I have for the past few hours, so when someone sits down next to me it takes me a bit by surprise.

"Hey," she says politely as she sits down.

"Hello," I reply with a smile. I know I recognize this girl, but I can't quite place her.

"I'm Storm's sister, Dagress," she says extending a hand.

"Nice to formally meet you," I say, shaking her hand. "So you…."

"I'm a bit of the black sheep in my family," Dagress says, and I can tell it is almost a programed response.

"That's not such a bad thing."

"Thanks, you're Chace's friend right?"

"Yeah."

"He is a good kid, I'm glad he is trying to make a difference."

I smile, "I really hope he can."

**Leff Twila**

"So Leff, many of your brothers and sisters voiced their concern about the dangers that exist in the games and Aaralyn's safety. Do you share these concerns?"

"Of course, look so many have already died, I don't want to lose my sister."

"So are you worried she doesn't have what it takes to go the distance in the games?"

"Not at all," I say with confidence.

"I'm afraid I don't understand then, if you think she can win, what are you worried about?"

I have to consider for a moment the best way to phrase my answer. Tensions in the district are high. 4 may be considered a career district, but we have always been the least traditional one. We aren't the Capitol's lapdogs like 1 and 2. This isn't the first year that we haven't participated in the career alliance. So I don't want to say anything that might be viewed as inciting revolution. The last thing I want is the Capitol to take out my words on Aaralyn or someone else in my family.

"Aaralyn has what it takes, but there are so many out there that do, look what happened to Evander, he was strong, smart and kind, and he still died."

Maybe bringing up Evander was a mistake; he did after all die with a message of rebellion.

"So what you're saying is you need a bit of luck?"

"Yeah, something like that."

**Layla Anderson**

"So Layla, you had no idea that you had a brother until reaping day, is that right?"

"Yes," I answer the reporter, "My father never told me about his other family."

"Yes, and it would seem that Finch never knew about you either."

"Right."

"How do you feel about all of this?"

"Well…" I awkwardly begin, "It has been a lot to take in. I was pretty mad at my dad when I found out he abandoned his old family to be with my mom."

"Must be a lot of conflicting emotions?"

"Yeah, there certainly are…"

"So, on another note, what are your thoughts on your brother?"

"Well, I don't know him any better than the rest of Panem does. That being said, I think he is a really good guy, he's selfless."

"He does seem to care a lot about others he-" He is cut off by a brick crashing through the window.

"DOWN WITH THE CAPITOL!"

"Cut the feed cut the feed!" The producer yells. The entire room is in a panic. "Get everyone out of here!" Chaos erupts, everyone is running in different directions and protestors storm in. Peacekeepers rush to them and fighting breaks out.

I run to the back and I see some protestors running at me. "Stop, leave her anole, that's Finch's sister," one yells. A second later my savior takes a baton to the head from a peacekeeper. I rush to the backdoor and escape into an ally.

I lean against a wall and attempt to catch my breath. What just happened?

**Alex Payne**

"Thank you," The reporter says shaking my hand.

"Yeah, my pleasure." The past few weeks have been…difficult. My best friend and my girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend, went off to the Hunger Games. Seeing the two of them together was hard to watch. My feelings for Zee never went away. I always knew that Dale loved her too, and I knew that he was better for her than me. Since Zee and I broke up I feared the two of them would end up together, he deserved her. After all I could never give my life for her.

He did give his life for her, and I lost my best friend. I don't know what would happen if I lost Azeika too. Every time I turn on the television I am paralyzed with fear, that I'll lose her too. But even if she could survive the horrors of the arena things would never be the same. I don't think we could ever be together, not after what happened to Dale.

As I'm leaving a peacekeeper steps over to me and I have a terrible thought. He is here to punish me. They must know that two nights ago I was at that protest. I escaped when I saw the gas being released, but now it seems that my fate is sealed anyway. They needed me to record the interview, but now that it's over I can be disposed of.

"Do you know Blaine River?" The peacekeeper asks.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"Blaine River, you met him didn't you?"

"Yes," I respond confused, "I met him on the reaping day."

"Here, take this to him," He says handing me a letter. "Don't read it," he adds with a suspicious look.

"I….yeah okay," I say grabbing the letter.

**Blaine River**

The last two days have been the worst of my life. The only sound in the house is my mom's crying. We don't even know if Aly is alive. No one has even left the house, except for my dad going to work. No one has visits us either, I guess everyone is afraid that if they do they might be taken away by the peacekeepers too. That's why it's so surprising when I hear a knock at the door.

"Hello?" my sister greets whoever is at the door.

"Hello, I have something for Blaine River, this is where he lives isn't it?"

"What do you have?"

"It's a letter."

"I'm Dale," I finally speak up.

"May I come in?" I see the visitor now, it's the boy I met before talking to Dale, it's his friend, the one he punched. I think his name is Alex.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Here," he says handing me the letter.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, but I got it from a peacekeeper."

My hands shake as I open the letter; I'm shocked to see that it's in brother's handwriting. This is what it reads.

_Blaine I know that you and everyone else have been worried about me, and I'm sorry. I want you all to know that I am alright, but I won't be able to see you again for a long time. I've met some people who can help me make a difference. Just know that I am safe and I love you._

_Aly_

"So…" Alex begins. "What does it say?"

"My brother is alright, he really is a hero." I hug Alex as tears run down my face. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a tough(but fun) chapter to write. I hope you guys like reading all of these different POV's, this was a very different chapter, so tell me your thoughts on it. Sorry if I didn't include people's POVs you wanted to see, but every person's viewpoint chosen was very carefully chosen. I also chose to write from only young people's POVs outside the games to better parallel the perspectives of those in the games.<strong>


	24. Kinship

**Proxy Snyder**

"Kellen…Mattaniah…Lolita…."

"What are you doing?" I ask Chace, who is sitting by the river mumbling something.

"I'm trying to remember everyone who died. I don't think they should be forgotten." He grabs a stone, tossing it in his hand. "What was the name of the District 6 girl? I think it started with an A."

"Amber," I reply.

"No, that was the girl from 12," He says rubbing his temple. He's right, how did I forget that?

"I can't remember"

"Neither can I…" Chace says sadly skipping his stone in the river.

"You alright?" I ask taking a seat next to him.

"Not really," he says glancing at me.

"Well," I say inching closer to him, "If we can defy the Capitol, we will make sure that no one ever forgets why they died." This seems to inspire Chace.

"Your right, we can do this, show Panem that we need to change. So many people out there are like I was, blinded by the evil of the Capitol. Even more are afraid to stand up for themselves. We can inspire them, just like you inspired me." He turns to me and adds, "Thank you, you really are amazing."

I find myself blushing when he says this. "Oh well," I'm at a loss for words. "I think you're awesome too." I have found that over the past few days this boy has been occupying my thoughts more and more.

When I first saw him on reaping day all I felt was hatred. Just another killer for the Capitol. Seeing him in person only intensified the feeling, he and Storm were ruthless and dangerous. While surviving with Dale and Azeika I hardly thought of him at all. He was just another member of the careers that I wanted to avoid. Then when I saw him and Acely charge towards us I felt a rush of adrenalin, and something I had been trying to shut out. Fear.

After he saved us I didn't even know what to feel. He was still a career, even if he had saved us. That night while we stayed up talking everything changed. Something he said, I can't even remember what it was, made me trust him. Since then we have been growing closer and closer. He is not some simple minded career; he is a kind funny, and brave. Kind of handsome too.

After Finch saved us from Allan Chace and I fell asleep together. Somehow we found each other again last night. I don't know if I'm imagining it or not, but I keep thinking that the way he looks at me is like how Dale looked at Azeika. Maybe when this whole thing is over we can end up together. That is if my plan works.

That is the most important thing, the freedom of Panem. I can't let my personal desires get in the way, especially not when we are so close to the end. I have to be sharp, ready to outsmart the Gamemakers.

"I think I'm gonna go check the traps," he says getting up. Before leaving he turns back for a second. "Will you be here when I get back?" he asks almost a bit worried.

"Yeah," I nod, smiling like a little kid.

"Great," he smiles back, walking away. All I can think as he leaves is that he even has a cute butt.

**Finch Anderson**

"So when do you think they will tell each other how they feel?" Azeika asks as Chace goes off to check the traps.

"Do they really need to, isn't it obvious?" I respond.

"Well sometimes people need to be direct, I wish Dale and I had, maybe we would have ended up together before we came here."

"Yeah..." I say somberly, "I know what you mean." My thoughts go to Ashlyn and how I couldn't tell her how I felt or even save her when she was about to die. I acted too late, and I lost someone special to me. Azeika and I have that in common I suppose; both of us are grieving for our district partners.

"How have you been holdin' up?" I ask.

"As well as can be expected," She answers. "I know that I can't let my sadness destroy me, otherwise Dale's sacrifice will have been in vain. He gave his life for me, so I have to make whatever is left of my life worth something." I nod; if Proxy can be strong I have to as well.

"I can still make a difference; all of Panem is watching us. Proxy is a smart girl, and her plan can work. It has to." Azeika and Proxy have a fire in them that I can't help but admire. Before I joined their alliance I honestly thought they were both sorta crazy. Azeika definitely has a bit of a wild look to her, with her huge green eyes and crooked smile with the gap in her front teeth. Honestly seeing someone that pale shocked me when I first saw her; she is almost as pale as Lex was. And then there is her hair, I remember it used to drive her stylist crazy. Now though, I have nothing but respect for them both.

"I think I'm gonna have a chat with Proxy…" Azeika says casually.

"Ahhh, girl talk?"

"Something like that."

"Well," I say sanding up, "In that case I think I'll help Chase check those traps."

"Guy talk?"

"Hah," I laugh, "Something like that."

It doesn't take me long to catch up to Chace. "Hey," I greet him.

"Hey Finch."

"How many traps have you checked so far?"

"Two," he responds. It doesn't seem like he is carrying and food so they must have been empty.

"How many more do we have to check?"

"Another two, but…"

"But what?"

"I doubt well find anything," he says pessimistically.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we have this theory that the Gamemakers are slowly killing the arena."

"What do you mean?"

"There killing our resources, including food."

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

"Could be a few reasons," Chace begins, "Maybe they want finish the games quickly, hopefully that means that our message is getting through."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Chace agrees, but doesn't seem happy. It takes me a minute to figure out why.

"What does that mean for our plan to stay alive?"

"It's not good."

The two of us walk in silence for a bit. I don't really know how to begin what I want to say to him, so I just start talking. "Hey so…you and Proxy…is that like a thing?"

Chace gives me a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Oh, it's not like that," I say quickly to keep him from getting the wrong impression. "I just got that vibe that maybe something was goin' on between you two…"

Chace stops for a second. "I'm not sure what is going on exactly."

"Chace can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Shoot."

"Well, I don't know if you knew this about me, but I had a thing for my district partner, but I never made a move. Now it's too late. I don't know what would have happened, and now I never will."

"That's good advice, thank you."

"You're welcome." I say somberly.

"Hey Finch,"

"Yeah?"

"You know I was a little worried you were gonna make a move on Proxy yourself for a while."

"No," I say grinning, "But, I can see why you like her, she ain't bad lookin'."

**Aaralyn Twila**

When I finally get to her she is leaning against a tree. "I've been tracking you for two days now; you aren't going to run are you?"

"No," answers Jade. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," I reply. I don't want a repeat of when I found Lolita. "You're brave, I'll give you that. You've lost a lot of blood and you're still willing to fight."

"True, but your arm looks like it's seen better days." I glance at my freshly bandaged wound when she mentions it. "If I don't kill you an infection might."

"Well I guess I'll just have to win the games quickly," I quip back.

"Might be tough, still some tough competition out there; Chace, Storm, Finch,"

"You," I add.

"Oh, I don't know about that, it might just be luck I've made it this far."

"Don't sell yourself short, it's the final eight. You and I are the only volunteers outside District 2 left."

"I guess so, I never really thought about it like that," she shrugs.

"What made you do it, volunteer anyway?" I question.

"My family." Her response catches me off guard.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I had to make sure my family survives. When my father died my mother broke down, all she had left was my sister. I knew that if she died my mother wouldn't be able to support us any of us. So when I took my sister's spot it wasn't just to save her, it was to save my brother and my mother too."

This takes me completely by surprise. Surely Jade mentioned this in her interview with Caesar, but I must not have been paying attention. Killing her will be that much more difficult.

"What about you, why did you volunteer?" she asks.

"My family," I respond hollowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to prove to them that I'm not a child, that I can accomplish something for myself. That I'm strong enough."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." At first I think I catch some sarcasm in her voice, but I can see from her expression that she means it. "Isn't it crazy, all the things we do because of our family?" I never really thought of having a connection with some random tribute from District 8. My entire plan was to avoid this kind of thing, but I have more in common with this girl than almost anyone back home or any of the careers. I think I'll give her a fighting chance.

"It really is," I answer. "Well," I clear my throat, "I think we've exhausted things to talk about, are you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be, and you've humored me long enough."

"Then," I say raising my sword in my right hand, "Let's begin."

**Jade Elhers**

Aaralyn and my blades meet with a clash.

"You handle a blade pretty well," Aaralyn says blocking another one of my attacks. "Where did you learn all of that?"

"My mentor," I reply, "She taught me a lot of things." I barely manage to parry another one of her blows.

"You are a quick learner, I'll give you that. I've practiced for years to get to this level." I nearly miss her leg, but she quickly avoids it. Maybe I do have a chance, Aaralyn is obviously more talented than I am, but there are so many variables, who knows what could happen?

"Well this isn't training," I reply, "Everything is different when you are fighting for your life."

"That's a good point, you're a smart kid." I block another one of her strikes. We are matching each other blow for blow, but no one can land a hit. "Your footwork is impressive," she remarks as her sword misses me and hits a tree on the left.

"Thanks," I say trying to take advantage of her being out of position, but again she is too fast. I quickly back up to escape her retaliatory strike when out nowhere I feel an odd groove in the ground. The next few seconds seem to happen in slow motion. My foot gets caught in the groove, rather ironic considering Aaralyn's last comment. I fall to the ground, and barely manage to hold on to my sword. It doesn't matter, Aaralyn only needs to bring down her sword to finish me off.

But she doesn't.

"You can get up."

"What?" I respond dumbfounded.

"You deserve a better death than that, and I deserve a better victory, come on." She dosen't lower her sword, but doesn't try to attack me as I get up either. I rise slowly and bring my sword level with hers. Then it's back on. She is relentless, and I am tiring. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's time to go on the offensive.

I rush forward throwing caution to the wind, not bothering to defend her cutting my leg. I use the opportunity to take a swing at her head. She ducks but I still manage to draw blood, her cheek is cut.

We both pause for a second reflecting on our wounds and catching our breath. Aaralyn lightly touches her cheek, almost shocked. "I think we might be evenly matched. I'm afraid I can't let this go on much longer if I want a shot at winning these games. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a lefty." She switches her weapon into her strong hand and comes at me so quickly I can barely process it. Her attacks are practically a blur. I manage to block a few of the attacks, but soon enough I have a wound on my arm, then my torso, my shoulder. Finally I feel her blade plunge into my chest and I know it's over.

**Marius El'Serdi**

The anthem plays, and I see that the cannon Storm and I heard a few hours ago was for the girl from District 8. I'm that much closer. Only six others remain. However if I want to outlast the ones like Chace and Aaralyn I'll need Storm. She has already saved me once, and I know how much she needs me. Her protection makes her endless string of insults bearable. Besides, I've always had a thick skin.

"So, someone else, maybe Chace is out there getting kills, are you sure you want to stay here and do nothing?" I know storm is stubborn, but I know her drive to beat Chace is stronger than that.

"No, not yet, we will see him soon enough, I've told you a thousand times." She snarls at me.

"Fine," I grumble. It was worth a try.

"I head to our supplies; we are running low on just about everything. Even the stuff we stole from Lex and Ashlyn is dangerously low. We have been sitting around doing nothing for the past few days, and I'm going crazy. We haven't gotten any sponsor gifts to help us in a while either; the price of items must have gotten pretty high. I don't know how much longer we can survive without supplies.

I wonder if we are running out of supplies, how is everyone else doing? Are the Gamemakers intentionally starving us? Maybe Storm is right and they are going to do something to end it soon. Finding a way to win will be tough. If I kill Storm too soon the others will be able to finish me off. If I kill her too late she will finish me herself.

My thoughts are interrupted by the booming voice of the announcer for the Hunger Games, Caldius Templesmith. "Attention tributes, many of you are running low on essential items, and we would love to assist you. That is why we've decided to put together a feast tomorrow at dawn, which will take place at the top of the waterfall. Passing up this opportunity would be most unwise."

Storm gives me a sly smile and snarkily says, "I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I want to make sure no one gets confused by the time that passed. Just to reiterate about a day went by during the interviews, so this chapter was the sixth day leading into the sixth night. Hopefully I next time I can update more timely, but I won't rush it. Thanks again for all the great reviews!<strong>**  
><strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>**Evander Ebrithil-Died on the fourth day from wounds inflicted by Lexeon and Ashlyn **  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

Jade Ehlers-Killed by Aaralyn on the sixth day**  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
>Azeika Brooke<br>Proxy Snyder  
><strong>Chace Castellan<br>****Allan Fur English-Killed by Finch on the fourth night**  
><strong>Finch Anderson<strong>  
><strong>

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

**Aaralyn Twila**


	25. The Feast

**Chace Castellan**

"You're staying here," Finch tells Azeika. "You too," he adds glancing at Proxy.

"Hah! Try and make us!" Proxy retorts.

"Do you want to die?" Finch asks.

"Do you? There are three others out there, we all need to go if want to stay alive," Proxy shoots back.

"All of us going guarantees nothing," I chime in.

"Well it gives us a better chance of survival, and we need whatever chance we can get," Proxy asserts.

"Maybe we should just forget the whole thing," Azeika suggests.

"Unfortunately that isn't really possible, the Gamemakers are trying to starve us. The only way we can survive is to take the bait. If we don't go to that feast we aren't going to last long."

"Fine, then I'm going, and so is Proxy."

"No, you have to stay safe!" I shout at her.

"Is our safety any more important than yours or Finch's," Proxy says stepping right next to me. Her tone isn't harsh, it's decisive.

"No, but…" To tell the truth I put Proxy's safety above my own.

"Then we are all going," Proxy says with an air of finality.

Finch and I glance at each other nervously.

"Just try and stop us," Azeika says with a smile.

"Alright," Finch says, "Let's get going, it's a long way to the falls." The four of us grab our weapons and start the long trek to the waterfall.

"So, anyone ever been to the top before?" Proxy says glancing around.

"Not me," I respond. Finch shakes his head too.

"Well something tells me that the other tributes might have already been there." Proxy says.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Why not just have the feast at the cornucopia? What reason could they have to put it at the top of the falls? With the Gamemakers it's never random; everything they do has some reasoning behind it. Well, we know that they are trying to take us out, but they can't make it look like they are doing that. So they draw us into a battle where we are unfamiliar with the terrain, if the others are that gives us a distinct disadvantage."

"That makes a lot of sense Proxy," Finch agrees.

"So then what's the plan?" Azeika asks.

"I think we hang back until we see the others," I say. I look around the group to see if they agree. Their nods tell me that they do.

"Hey Proxy," Finch begins.

"Yeah?'

"I've been wondering for a while…how did you get that one in training?"

Proxy bursts into laughter, "Oh that, I almost forgot." Finch gives her a puzzled look. "I tried to burn the training center down, it seemed like a good idea at the time," She says with a smile, and all of us crack up.

**Marius El'Serdi**

I never thought I would see it but Storm is practically… giddy. The thought of her being able to finally fight Chace to the death has put her in such a good mood that she hasn't even insulted me since the announcement of the feast.

She realizes of course that it may not be that simple. Who knows who Chace will be with? The different scenarios are endless. Maybe Chace won't even show up. Storm says she is fine with this because it will just allow her to "clean out" the weaker tributes before she gets to fight Chace. I just hope I'm not one of those that she cleans out.

By the look of the sky we still have a few hours until sunrise. That's good: it's a long trek, almost all uphill. We've pass a lot of landmarks on our way to the falls. The first thing we see is the dead forest where I hunted down Malcolm. Right after that is the place where the forest meets the thorn bushes, where Evander died. We make sure to avoid the river, who knows which tributes could be walking along it. We don't want our battle to be premature.

My trip down memory lane continues as we reach the base of the falls. This is where Aaralyn escaped us. We make our way up to the plateau at the top of the falls, and Storm declares, "Were here!"

Storm has her plans for this next bloodbath that is sure to take place, and so do I. I'll asses the situation, and in the end I'll do whatever I need to kill as many other tributes as possible. If I get a chance to kill Storm I'll take it, but if not I'll just have to settle for slicing up some other tributes.

We find a cluster of rocks to conceal ourselves behind and wait. We only have to wait a couple for hours for the sun to rise, and I see the platform raise out of the ground about fifty yards from us. It is filled with just about everything that a tribute could ask for. There is a banquet of the delicious Capitol foods we ate during our time there. Medical supplies are there too, which would definitely be useful.

After a few minutes it's clear that no one else is going to make a move to the goods. Storm and I know what we have to do. It's time to get to that platform. If any of the other tributes were brave enough to show up this should draw them out.

**Finch Anderson**

We see the careers make their way to the table and we know that it's now or never. If we don't attack them now they can take the supplies and leave. We have our weapons ready; a nod from Chace tells us its time.

We rush forward and I see a look of despair on Storm's face. I doubt she expected to see all of us together, and her only ally is Marius. The odds are not in her favor. I would be lying I f I said I wasn't excited for another chance to fight Storm. I know that the Games and this kind of rutheless thing is what we are fighting against, but I've been holding a grudge against Storm since the bloodbath.

In seconds Storm and my swords come into contact with each other, and Chace is right behind me. He swipes at her with his scythe. I know firsthand how dangerous his attacks can be. I see, for the first time, fear in Storm's eyes. Chace and Storm alone are evenly matched, but with my help the battle is pretty one sided. Her ally is no use to her; he is too busy battling two tributes himself. After blocking one of my blows Chace hits her in the side.

Out of nowhere everything goes to hell. Out of the corner of my eye I see some silver objects fly through the air, which I know but can't immediately place. I see one of the objects imbed itself in Azeika's neck and I know what they are. Jade's throwing knives, the ones she used against the careers when I saw the fight. But Jade is dead, which means that someone else has her knives, and there is only one other tribute left in the arena. I look around quickly and see the tall blonde running towards us. Aaralyn.

I quickly try to get my bearings, Aaralyn threw more than one knife. Storm must have deflected one, which lies by her feet. Another is stuck in Marius' arm and one in Proxy's stomach. The boom of a cannon tells me Azeika is dead. Proxy will join her soon enough if she doesn't get out of here.

"Chace!" I yell as Aaralyn runs over to Storm. He holds his scythe ready to join the battle going on between Aaralyn and Storm. "Get Proxy out of here, grab some supplies and go!"

Chace hesitates, "I can kill Storm, the others won't let us get away,"

"I can buy you enough time, RUN!" I shout.

"I'm a better fighter, you take them, I'll stay."

"No, Proxy needs you not me, GO!" Chace holds his stance for another second before rushing to the platform and grabbing food and some first aid supplies. He runs over grabbing Proxy, who vomits up blood as he picks her up. Azeika lays lifeless beside them and Marius has crawled off to who knows where.

I see Storm glance over a Chace, she knocks Aaralyn back and makes a move to his direction. "Not so fast," I say getting in her path. I know this is the end for me, I'm going to kill

Strom smiles back and says, "Fine I'll kill him later, "I'll just have to finish what I started at the bloodbath." He smile fades as Aaralyn rejoins the battle. We are now in a three way fight to the death.

**Aaralyn Twila**

Storm lunges at me and I barley have time to block it. She quickly has to get back on the defensive as Finch attacks her. Storm doesn't waste any time trying to hit me again, I duck out of the way and take the opportunity to strike Finch. He grits his teeth but doesn't cry out in pain. Finch wouldn't do that.

All I can think about as we fight is how much I have respected the way he played the game. Like me he did not rely on anyone else. That is why I was so confused when I saw him run towards the feast with three allies. Alliances are supposed to break and get smaller as the games go on, not get bigger. Finch continued to confuse me when he told his friends to escape while he stayed and fought, even though he would be fighting two careers.

What made him join these people, and practically sacrifice himself? It doesn't make any sense. My thoughts are interrupted as Storm slices me on the right arm while I parry Finch to my left. I take a few paces back and Finch unleashes an array of attacks on Storm. She blocks every one. She quickly retaliates by taking a wide swipe at his chest, but he backs up just in time. I swipe at Storm but all I do damage to is her hair.

I've never been in a fight like this, one where everyone is trying to kill each other. No allies, only enemies. Of course there never were any allies for me. I closed myself off. I wonder, can I beat Storm alone? I see her ready to land a hit on Finch, she is sure to finish him off. I do something that surprises even me, I deflect the blow.

Finch looks at me in shock, unable to comprehend why I would save him. One look from me tells him that I need him to kill Storm. If we keep fighting each other Storm will kill us both. Together, however, we can beat her. After it over we will be opponents once again, but for now we are on the same side.

Together we move forward, each of us attacking Storm, working in unison. She blocks most of our blows, but has no window to attack. Finally, as Finch swings low, I swing high and he makes contact with her leg. She stumbles, but is still on the defensive. Her time is running out. She can't hope to beat both of us. Storm is as good as dead.

I never thought I would be, but I'm glad to team up with Finch. He is one of the few other tributes I could actually stand. Well, him and Jade.

A second later I hear Finch gasp, but there is nothing in front of us that surprising. I realize that what made Finch gasp was actually behind us when I see the dagger in his back. I spin around to block the attack I know is coming for me and I cut Marius across the face, hitting one of his eyes.

He screams in pain, and I swivel back to deflect the oncoming attack I know Storm is about to land. I manage to deflect it, unfortunately not well enough. She misses my heart, but cuts me across the abdomen. I hear Finche's cannon and fall to the ground.

**Storm Shields**

"Three more down…" I whisper to myself.

"AHHHHH!" Marius squirms around on the ground next to two of the corpses, clutching his face. Blood is pouring out of his head. I need to patch him up quick if I want to keep my ally.

"Don't move!" I order as I make my way to the table. I grab all of the medical supplies I can find. Marius' injury is pretty bad, he has a huge gash running down his face and he lost an eye. Still, he should be a match for Proxy, and that is all I need him for.

Chace may have gotten away this time but the Gamemakers won't wait too long before they give us a finale. Of course we will have time to recover, after all that action they will want to take a break. Not for us of course, but for the audience. I'm sure our three person fight will be talked about all day around the Capitol. And the districts for that matter. Two should be proud, both its tributes making it to the final four. Of course we are two of the best tributes to ever compete in the games, so it comes as no shock to me.

I clean Marius' wound and start to bandage him up. If it wasn't for him I'd surely be dead. Of course I know he only did it because I'm his best chance at survival. I know we will kill each other as soon as we get the chance, but we have been keeping each other alive for a week, and seeing him go might bum me out. Besides if he died I'd have no one around to insult.

* * *

><p><strong>We are getting close to the end indeed, only 4 remain! So tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and if there is anyone left who hasn't voted on the poll feel free even if your favorites are already dead.<strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>**Evander Ebrithil-Died on the fourth day from wounds inflicted by Lexeon and Ashlyn **  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

Jade Ehlers-Killed by Aaralyn on the sixth day**  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
><strong>Azeika Brooke-Killed by Aaralyn at the feast**  
>Proxy Snyder<br>**Chace Castellan  
><strong>**Allan Fur English-Killed by Finch on the fourth night**  
><strong>Finch Anderson-Killed by Maruis at the feast**  
><strong>

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

Aaralyn Twila-Killed by Storm at the feast


	26. Lull

**Chace Castellan**

I stop running for the first time and glance over my shoulder. I've left the feast far behind, and Finch seems to have bought me enough time. There were two cannons after I left, so between; Aaralyn, Finch, Storm and Marius, half are dead. I doubt Storm was one of them, as far as the rest go it's anybody's guess. That means either her ally survived or one of the others escaped. I really hope Finch found a way to get out.

There is nothing I can do about that now, I have to make sure Finch's sacrifice wasn't in vain, I have to save Proxy. A terrible thought hits me. Dale's death was in vain, I couldn't save Azeika. She died. No, that's not right, Dale's death inspired me to change, and maybe he inspired others too. And he did save that kid from coming in here. I remember his reaping, how he volunteered for that young boy. Still, the one Dale loved is now dead too. I don't blame Aaralyn; it was the Capitol that sent Azeika here to die.

I set Proxy down gently. I have to save her; she is all I have left. I don't know if I will be able to though, her wound is severe, she is bleeding all over the place. "Proxy?" I try to get her attention, she is drifting in and out of consciousness, I'm afraid if she closes her eyes they might never open again.

"Chace…" she says in cracked voice, "How bad is it?"

"I've seen worse," I answer truthfully.

"Where, on people who died?"

I ignore the comment and grab the knife still in her stomach. "This is going to hurt a lot when I pull it out, are you ready?" She nods. I pull it out and Proxy unleashes a barrage of profanities aimed at no one in particular. I quickly grab the first aid and start to stich her up. At least the knife didn't hit any vital organs…I don't think.

I am not the best at medical stuff, I wish that I still had allies, they would be better than me. No, all my allies are dead. I should have protected them, at least stopped them from going to the feast, I gave in too easily. I can't get swallowed in the past though; I need to focus on saving the only ally I have left, the one who means everything to me.

I've disinfect my hands and the wound, and It's time to stich her up. I open the medical kit and see everything I need. I grab the needle and thread and hesitate for a moment. Proxy is still awake, and the pain must be intense, and will only worsen to sew her up. If I just could find a safe way to put her under…

"Chace, I'm not gonna make it," she mumbles. I can't stand to see her in such pain. This is awful.

"Proxy, I can save you, but it will hurt."

"Oh it hurts alright." I'm scrounging through the medical supplies, please let it be here. "Chace, I have to tell-"

"Eureka!" I shout.

"What?"

"It means I found it, in Greek or Latin, something like that," I grab the bottle of sleep syrup. "Proxy you need to drink this, trust me you aren't going to want to be awake for what happens next."

"Chace come here," she says with a serious tone.

"What is-" Before I can even finish my sentence she leans in and kisses me. For a minute I loose myself in her embrace. I can taste the blood and tears on her soft lips. It is fitting how bittersweet it all is.

Once it's over neither we are both too nervous to talk for a while. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't die without doing that," she says finally.

"Don't apologize, I've been hoping that would happen," I smile back, "And you aren't going to die. Here," I hold out the sleep syrup.

"Alright," she nervously takes a sip and it isn't long before she is out. As I stich her up my mind is racing. I've kissed plenty of girls back in 2, but nothing ever felt like that, and if I don't act fast I'll lose her forever.

**Marius El'Serdi**

"There," Storm says as she finishes patching up my arm, "Done." I nod letting her know I appreciate it. The two of us have saved each other so many times we have almost become…friends isn't the right word. Partners, I guess. We work well together, her full out attacks with my sneakiness. Us being in the last four did not by accident.

People may have said I had no chance, I was called things like "Wannbe career," but I proved them wrong. I've done everything I needed to do to survive. I've outlasted the strong like Evander and Acely as well as the sneaky and clever like Matt and Allan.

All that training I did back home paid off. I've come so close to fame and fortune. If I can just outlast these last few tributes I will have everything I ever wanted. If Proxy survives Storm will want me to kill her. That shouldn't be a problem. Storm will fight Chace, and they're so evenly matched that whoever wins should be practically dead after the battle. I just have to take finish the last one off. If Proxy dies…well that might be a problem. I don't know if me saving Storm earns me a chance to fight Chace with her.

I was a bit worried that Proxy wouldn't be at her full potential with that cut across her midsection, but it hardly seems to have fazed her. "Just a scratch," I heard her comment earlier. I on the other hand am very injured. My arm is bandaged like that kid from District 12's was before the games. I still have plenty of injuries from the other fights. Oh and of course there is my missing eye. I don't know if the Capitol will be able to give me some kind of synthetic one or not, but that doesn't matter now. Losing my depth perception could have disastrous results.

The doubts begin to creep into my mind once again, just like they did on the day I was reaped. With only one eye can I really hope to win the games? Can I even fight Proxy, the girl from 3 who cares more about causing trouble than winning the game? Of course I can, I've killed many already. I try to think of the number, as I go through them one by one in my head. I killed my district partner at the bloodbath, that's one. That night I killed that kid from 11 in the trees, two. I didn't do too well during the fight with Lex and Ashlyn; in fact I was unconscious for most of it. We didn't see any more action until the feast a few hours ago, where I managed to get Finch in the back. So that's three. I thought it was more than that.

Still I three isn't bad, I wonder how many people in the Capitol are betting on me. Proxy can't be getting many sponsors, not with how outspoken she has been against them. Chace and Proxy on the other hand have been favorites from the start. I have to be getting some of those sponsors.

A tremor more violent than any since the bloodbath shakes the arena.

"You ready to go?" Storm asks.

**Storm Shields**

"Go, what are you talking about?" Marius responds.

"Listen," I begin, "You've had plenty of time to rest alright, we need to get moving."

"Where and why?"

"Down off this plateau, we need to get closer to the others, and I don't know how stable it is up here." I answer.

"Then what, how will we find the others?"

"Hah," I laugh, "How dull are you, it's the same as before, they will bring us together."

"But we just had a feast."

"Obviously," I flip my hair over my shoulder, "But the Gamemakers have plenty of ways to push tributes together, we shouldn't have to wait too long."

"Fine," Marius says grabbing his stuff. One way or another, our partnership will be coming to an end soon. We both know too well there can be only one victor. I wouldn't put it past him to stab me in the back, but I think I know his real plan. He can't hope to defeat either me or Chace and he is hoping we will weaken each other so much he can take one of us out in a weakened state. His plan won't work, even at my weakest I could kill Marius, and the same goes for Chace.

Our glorious battle draws close. Chace and I will finally put it all on the line. One of us will finally triumph over the other. There are no restraints here, no rules. No trainers to step in, there is just; me, Chace, and our weapons. Our lives have been building up to this.

It was odd growing up next to this boy, knowing we were being raised to fight each other to the death. Well, that's not entirely right, we were both raised to win the games, we both could have, but neither would back down. It was our choice to enter together. All of it will culminate soon.

Now that one of us will die, I wonder what exactly Chace has been to me. Many words come to mind. Rival, certainly he is the only one who could ever "Rival" my strength. Friend is another fitting word; in fact Chace might be the best friend I've ever had. I mean sure I was popular at school, but that's just because of my family. Chace and I actually have a real deep connection. He's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had.

It's too bad that he has to die for me to be a victor. All of these pathetic tributes are nothing to me, their lives are meaningless. I have made my district proud taking out these other tribunes. Their lives were worthless, as are Proxy's and Marius'. But Chace life has meaning. I will miss him when he is gone. I wonder will he miss me if it's the other way around.

**Proxy Snyder**

"We are never safe," Pierce says looking out the window at the arena.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm not ready to die."

"I don't think I am either," I say back shyly.

"We have to be strong." Our train is slowing down, when I turn to look at pierce he is gone, and instead Leexon is sitting next to me.

"What's out there?" He asks.

"Death," It's Dale who answers. The train stops and the three of us step off directly into the arena.

"What took you so long?" Finch asks. He is leaning against a rock, chewing on the end of a stalk of grass.

"We weren't in a hurry," Dale answers. We set off across the arena, walking at my side is Azeika; I'm not sure when she joined us. I can see the cornucopia from here and tributes are there fighting it out. I see the arena split by the golden horn and the fighting tributes fall in.

The crack in the ground doesn't stop at the cornucopia; it makes its way over to us. "Run!" Azeika yells, and we do. The crack catches up to us quickly and Dale falls in. "NO!" Azeika shouts as Dale falls to his death. Her district partner isn't the only one though, because Lex falls in too. Azeika and Finch don't take very long to disappear either.

The ground has stopped trying to swallow me up, but I'm all alone. Until I see in the distance a figure I can't immediately make out. As he comes closer I realize its Chace. But I'm not myself anymore. I'm Storm. As soon as he gets over to me we start fighting, matching each other blow for blow. Finally I see an opening and I take it. My sword plunges deep into his side.

I'm myself again, and I'm holding Chace, slowly dying in my arms. "I'm sorry," I say crying.

"One of us had to die, its better this way."

"No, no, we can both survive, I know it, I…" my voice trails off.

"Sorry, just not in the cards for me." He slips away from me, gone forever.

"NO! NO!" I shout.

"Proxy!" I hear his voice again; it must be some gamemaker trick. "Proxy, wake up!"

Chace is leaning over me when I open my eyes. "You were having a nightmare," he says calmly.

"I…you died, Storm killed you," I leave out the details.

"It was just a dream, I'm fine, and so are you." He says stroking my hair.

"I know," I say standing up. I can't start to show weakness now. "How long was I asleep," I say stretching. My back never feels quite right after sleeping on the stony ground.

"About a day," Chace answers.

"I slept through the entire night?" I say in shock.

"Yeah, I did give you the sleep syrup." I completely forgot why I was asleep in the first place. My hand runs down to my stomach, and I'm stitched and bandaged up fine, I don't feel any pain at all.

"Did Finch..." I begin, not able to really ask the question.

Chace shakes his head and answers, "Aaralyn didn't make it out either."

I quickly change the subject before I start crying, "Chace, you've been up forever, you have to be exhausted."

"Well I don't mind."

"You should get some sleep, I'll stand guard," I say.

"Fine, I'll-" A tremor interrupts him. "There were a few of those yesterday, nothing to-" An even bigger tremor starts to shake us, and doesn't let up.

"Let's get out of here!" I yell over the shaking. I can see some of the stony formations begin to topple all around us. We start sprinting and behind us I see the ground open up, just like how Chace described the bloodbath. We are sprinting as fast as we possibly can. The crack in the ground is still far off, and we want to keep it that way.

For a while I think that the Gamemakers are trying to take Chace and I out by swallowing us up into the earth, but when I see two silhouettes in the distance I know their real plan. The Gamemakers couldn't just kill Chace, not when his battle with Storm promises to be the best battle in years. The Capitol needs to see it, they need to be entertained. I forget that the Games aren't just to frighten the districts; they are also to appease the Capitol. They love the battles, the deaths.

One way or another they are about to get just what they want.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I just wanna emphasize again how much I love my reviewers. You guys are the best, your words move me. When I see I have a review it brightens up my day. On a related note, if you for whatever reason don't care for my story feel free to say what ever you want about it. It's your right. There is one thing however that I feel is totally uncalled for. Some ignorant reviewers say I don't put effort into my story. I can't stay quiet about this any longer, I work on this story every chance I get. I think about it every night as I go to sleep, I've woken up in the middle of the night to write it when I have a particularly good idea. Sometimes I'll write until 4 or 5 in the morning. So if you don't like my story that's fine, but know I put effort into it. Sorry about the negativity most of you wrote such overwhelmingly positive reviews and I can't be more grateful for that!<strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

**Storm Shields  
>Marius El'Serdi<br>**Evander Ebrithil-Died on the fourth day from wounds inflicted by Lexeon and Ashlyn **  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

Jade Ehlers-Killed by Aaralyn on the sixth day**  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
><strong>Azeika Brooke-Killed by Aaralyn at the feast**  
>Proxy Snyder<br>**Chace Castellan  
><strong>**Allan Fur English-Killed by Finch on the fourth night**  
><strong>Finch Anderson-Killed by Maruis at the feast**  
><strong>

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

Aaralyn Twila-Killed by Storm at the feast


	27. The End: Part I

**Marius El'Serdi**

"There they are!" Storm yells as our foes appear. "You know what to do." I nod. I ready my sword, I'm going to kill this little girl from 3. We rush forward, and so do they. Chace practically howls at us as we approach, he holds the scythe I've seen him carry since the bloodbath. Just as we are about to reach them another tremor shakes the arena. I see, behind Proxy, a crack in the earth furiously making its way towards us and I step out of its path as quickly as I can.

The crack runs right under proxy's feet, confusing her for a second before she realizes what's going on. At the last second she rolls to the side and then the ground opens up. The sound of the earth splitting is almost deafening, this is not like the bloodbath. It's much worse than that. The side Proxy and I are standing on is not only pushed away from the others, but upward. Our chunk of the arena is now separated from them by a few feet horizontally and vertically, and the shaking never stops.

"Proxy!" I hear Chace yell.

"I'm fine, worry about Storm!" he replies. Not that Chace has a choice. No one, not even Chace, could jump both far and high enough to reach us. I on the other hand could probably jump down to kill him, or Storm, I just have to take care of one person first.

"Hello, Proxy," I grin mischievously at her. The girl can barely stand up. She seems distracted, not only by her ally fighting Storm, but by the entire arena. I let myself glance around to see what has her so concerned. It isn't just our little spot that's cracked, the entire arena is crumbling. I see the waterfall, dried up by now, crack, the entire plateau falling to the ground in a colossal plume of dust.

Everywhere the arena is being destroyed; there is no escaping this one. This will be the final battle; the Gamemakers have made sure of that. They have even divided us up appropriately. Now is my chance to shine. I will get to take down this weakling, who only managed to get a one during training. This will be my glorious triumph for all of Panem to see.

Proxy stands up and stares at me with an intensity that I've never seen before. She isn't just the crazy girl from 3 anymore. She is a warrior; maybe fighting her won't be as easy as I thought. I quickly try and recall any injuries I can take advantage of. She was hit by that knife Aaralyn threw at the feast. It hit her in the stomach, I can use that. Everyone has a weak point; you just have to know where it is.

Without a word I sprint towards Proxy. She stands her ground, ready for whatever I am able to throw at her. This is where it ends for her.

**Storm Shields**

"Hello Chace," I say with a smile.

"Storm, we don't have to do this, we can just stop!"

"Come on Chace, look around you. Only one person is going to survive, no matter what." Chace glances around nervously. He always has had a soft spot, maybe this Proxy girl has brought it out, but he won't hesitate to fight me. "This is how it was always going to be. You and I, fighting it out, the winner will be the victor of the games."

"I'll kill you if I have to," Chace responds. There is the Chace I know.

"I'm counting on it," I respond, "That is if I don't kill you. A death at your hands would be an honor."

"Storm, don't you see how brainwashed we've been our entire lives?"

I shrug. "Don't tell me you aren't looking forward to this, to our last glorious battle. Proving once and for all which of us is better?" Chace hesitates; I know he wants this battle as much as I do. He has the same passion that I do. It isn't a bloodlust, not like Fathom, it's the desire to win, to be the best.

"Let's end it," Chace responds. I oblige him.

We rush at each other with such speed that I'm sure our moves must be a blur to anyone watching at home. In a matter of only a few seconds each of us has attacked and parried the other several times. Chace swings high and I parry his scythe downward leaving me an opening high. But Chace is too quick; in one fluid motion he leans back and strikes my sword with his weapon, knocking it out of the way.

I smile at him and he smiles back. "Just like old times eh?" I quip.

"Not quite," he responds rushing forward. He comes at me with his scythe, managing to graze my leg, but having such a long weapon also has its disadvantages. I quickly bring my sword down on the wooden part of his scythe and it's easily snapped. Chace doesn't waste any time bringing out a sword, he must have known his favorite weapon wouldn't last in a battle with me. It looks like we will be doing this the old fashioned way.

Chace charges at me, his hits are; high, low, and in the middle. He is everywhere. I easily parry each, but his goal isn't to hit me. He wants to force me off the edge. I need to stop his advance, the cliff is only a few feet away. It's time to take a risk. I parry his blow and roll to the left, away from the edge.

Chace almost gets me as I get back up, but I'm safe for now. There is no break in the action as we continue to slice at one another. He tries for a strike from above, quickly bringing his sword down on me, and instead of blocking I try a doge. The attack has left Chace off balance; I quickly take a step to his right and attack, ready to hit him in the ribs. Chace attempts to block me, but he is only half successful, instead of hitting his ribs I draw blood from his arm.

Both of us are drenched in sweat, lesser tributes would have completely exhausted themselves by now, but Chace and I are the best there is. We could do this for hours. I run forward, straight at Chace, close enough for him to strike me, waiting till the last second to sidestep, and launch in the air at him from his weak side. If Chace has tried to hit me when I was right in from of him my aerial attack would have killed him, but Chace is too smart to have taken the bait. Instead he holds a defensive stance and easily blocks my strike. Now it's his turn to attack.

He lunges forward at me; his attack leaves us each with our weapons out of place. Chace doesn't need a weapon, Chace is a weapon. He kicks me in my chest so hard I fall over. I fall on my back, he comes at me ready to bring my sword down, but he is not the only one who can use his feet. I swing my left leg at Chace knocking him over.

Both of us scramble to our feet when we hear a cry from above us. It's Proxy. We hesitate for a moment, but there is no cannon, not yet. By the time this is all over three more cannons will sound.

**Proxy Snyder**

Marius knew right where to hit me, right in the spot where just yesterday Aaralyn's knife struck me. I stumble backwards, still clutching the sword that once belonged to Allan. Allan, who despite his flaws, and they were some serious flaws, would be rooting for me right now. He hated the Capitol almost as much as I do, and didn't want to be here any more than the rest of us.

My opponent is just as devious as Allan was, but shows no remorse. He is ready to take me apart. He actually has already started to, literally. I can feel that a couple of my stitches have given way; I'm bleeding all over the place. I am having a bit of trouble walking as I clutch my side.

He comes at me again, and I'm barely able to block his attacks in time. He is enraged, coming at me with such fury, but his attacks are all offense, he leaves himself open. I block him once more and manage to stab him, but no more than the tip of my sword touched him, the wound is minor.

"Hah! You'll have to do better than that, little girl." I don't like the condescension in this prick's tone. He attacks again, and I find it more and more difficult to block his attacks. I begin to notice something about his attacks. His strikes are a bit over the top, they are bigger than they need to be. He lacks the precision that I've seen in the careers. It's like he is trying to fight like the careers so badly he is overcompensating, making his attacks far more dramatic than they need to be. Like a child playing swords with his friends, he has no subtlety.

I back up as he swings at me, and he misses badly. He swipes horizontally to the left then the right, and back left again. His antics have left him completely out of position and I quickly hobble forward and push his sword back with my own until I can cut deep into his arm. Marius winces and drops his sword. It clangs to the ground, teeters on the edge of the cliff for a second than falls over.

Marius backs up; I can see the look of total fear in his grey eyes. He has no weapon and a badly hurt arm. On the other hand I'm hurt pretty bad myself, and I never was the best with a sword. Marius rushes at me and I take a swing at him, but he quickly ducks out of the way. He uppercuts me right in my wound.

I cry out in pain as his fist makes contact, and then I do something terrible, I drop the sword. It seems to fall in slow motion, hitting the ground with a clang. For a moment Marius and I stand frozen, then both of us dash for the weapon. He dives for it; his fingers are just inches away when I jump towards it. Each of us is grasping for the sword, madly reaching for it, and instead of either of us grabbing it all we manage to do is knock it away. Then that sword too is lost over the cliff. It looks like this is a fist fight.

Marius doesn't waste any time, he lands a wicked punch on my saw, and I stagger backward. Unlike his sword fighting he knows how to use his hands. He probably used to beat people up all the time back in 6. He hits me again, this time it's in the face. I hear a cracking sound and I know my nose is broken.

My nose is bleeding like crazy, and Marius just keeps coming at me. The next thing I know he is behind me with his arms around my neck. I need oxygen, my lungs beg for it; his hands are practically crushing my windpipe. I can't think anymore. So I don't think, I just act.

I push off the ground as hard as I can, like I'm trying to jump high into the air. Marius and I tumble backward. I land softly on top of him, but I hear his head hit the ground with a loud thump. I quickly get up, and I can tell Marius is bleeding from the back of his head. He gets up, but he is woozily stumbling around.

I muster up every last bit of strength I have and kick him in the chest. Marius flies backwards over the edge of the cliff, disappearing into the abyss. A few seconds later I hear his cannon.

The realization that I have now killed someone takes a few seconds to sink in. I've played right into the Capitol's hands; given them exactly what they wanted. I thought maybe I could find a way to avoid it, but I'm just another piece to them.

I have no doubt that the people of the Capitol are cheering me on, inspired that I've finally spilled blood. I hate myself. People say that I had no choice, that if I didn't I would die, but as Chace is fond of saying, there is always a choice.

**Chace Castellan**

I don't know if the cannnon was for Proxy or Marius, but I have to kill Storm, because if Proxy is alive, she will kill her, and I can't let that happen. If I find out Marius killed Proxy, his death will not be quick or painless.

Storm takes a swipe at me and I duck out of the way, trying to jab her with my sword as I do. She quickly parries the blow, launching a counter attack of her own. She swipes down my chest, and manages to cut my shirt, mere inches away from killing me.

"So…" Storm begins as our swords clash once more, "I've been wondering what that girl, Leeyla, said to you after you volunteered. Storm and I exchange a few more blows, I've been thinking about that ever since I got on the stage. In fact I've even passed what he said along to other tributes when I feel like I am at my lowest.

"She said," I respond as I parry a low strike, "That we always have a choice."

"That's a nice way of thinking, but it isn't true." She sidesteps another of my attacks. "This battle right here is our destiny."

Neither of us have any words after this. I make a move to strike her leg but she carefully steps out of the way again. She lunges at me, and I block her just in time. For a moment we stand next to one another, eyes locked. All around us the arena crumbles, debris flies everywhere. The entire place is being leveled, but neither of us flinches. Storm is right about one thing our whole lives building up to this.

Storm spins, trying to hit me on my weaker side, but I'm too quick. I evade the blow and land another hit on her leg. The attack leaves me open, and she strikes the shoulder of my weak hand. She is matching me blow for blow. If I'm going to have a chance I need to be patient, wait for the opportune moment. I can't settle for these glancing hit. My next blow must be a fatal one.

She attacks, aiming this time for my stomach, and I block it easily. I realize too late that my belly wasn't her real target. Once our blades are locked she turns and elbows me right in the face. I'm stunned for a moment, but I catch myself before I fall.

In my momentarily hesitation she hits me four or five times, she does it so fast I don't have a chance to count the strikes. I'm bleeding all over the place. I'm going to die soon. Storm attacks my left, and in my injured state I don't block her in time. Her blade pierces my arm. She goes for my leg, and lands another hit. She raises her sword in a huge arc ready to bring her sword down on my skull and I manage to block her just in time.

She doesn't waste any time, she is swinging again, this time from the side. Our swords meet, each of us trying to overpower the other and end it. When the sword finally makes contact I know it's over. I feel it slide into the ribs, hitting all kinds of important things. I don't know if it was skill or luck, or maybe fate, but it's over. There is no coming back from a wound like this.

"At least I die with honor…" Storm says as a pool of her own blood forms beneath her.

"What about your glorious victory?"

"Well," she says taking a breath, "You can't always get exactly what you want. This is acceptable, I guess, I've made our district proud, and you are the best there is. Our battle was a glorious honor. I was worried Finch or Aaralyn would kill me before I got the chance to fight you. Or maybe Marius would stab me in the back." For a second I begin to wonder if Marius is lurking somewhere, but I would have seen him jump down, if he could even make the jump that is.

"What about it being our destiny to fight, I thought you were sure we would meet up?"

Storm shrugs, "I've been wrong before."

"That's true," I say back with a smile.

"Hah," she laughs. "Alright, you know what to do."

I do. I place my sword to her heart and she grabs my other hand in hers. I suppose even Storm is afraid of death. I end it quickly. Her grip loosens as the cannon sounds.

"Goodbye, old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are at the conclusion of the story. There is only one chapter left, and this is likely my last author note. On that note I want to thank all the amazing people who have been on this journey with me. First off thank you to the great submitters, after all they are your great characters. I also want to thank my readers, what is a story without people reading it? And lastly, my biggest thanks goes out to my reviewers. Some of you are also submitters, and you keep reviewing long after your character died! Many reviewers have been loyal since the beginning, and others have found it mid story and read the whole thing, I feel so honored by both groups! You all are amazing, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!<strong>

Acely Vadis-Killed by Chace on the third night**  
><strong>

Storm Shields-Killed by Chace on the eighth day  
>Marius El'Serdi-Killed by Proxy on the eighth day<strong><br>**Evander Ebrithil-Died on the fourth day from wounds inflicted by Lexeon and Ashlyn **  
><strong>Fathom Quill- Killed in the earthquake

Jade Ehlers-Killed by Aaralyn on the sixth day**  
><strong>Amata Natea- Killed by Marius in the bloodbath**  
><strong>Lexeon Zinc-Killed by Storm on the third night**  
><strong>Ashlyn Plains-Killed by Evander on the third night

Dale Blackthorne-Killed by Acely on the third night**  
><strong>Azeika Brooke-Killed by Aaralyn at the feast**  
>Proxy Snyder<br>**Chace Castellan  
><strong>**Allan Fur English-Killed by Finch on the fourth night**  
><strong>Finch Anderson-Killed by Maruis at the feast**  
><strong>

Lolita Bracken-Chased into a tar pit by Aaralyn on the second day**  
><strong>Kellen Ross- Killed in the earthquake

Tawny Russet-Killed by Acely on the third day  
>Kairen Sameer- Killed by Chace on the third day<p>

Mattaniah Hestra- Killed by Kasha during the bloodbath

Kasha Seen-Killed by Finch on the second day

Amber Bane- Killed by Storm during the bloodbath

Malcolm Evers- Killed by Marius during the first night

Aaralyn Twila-Killed by Storm at the feast


	28. The End: Part II

**Proxy Snyder**

"Chace!" I try to shout over the noise of the crumbling arena. "Chace!" I don't know whether that cannon was his or Storm's. If it was Storm's I'm giving my position away, but if Chace is dead, what chance do I have against Storm anyway?

"Pr…y" I hear a muffled shout, and I know that isn't Storm's voice.

"Chace!" I run to where the arena split, I can hear him below somewhere shouting back to me. I desperately scan the arena; I see stains of blood everywhere, but no sign of him. "Chace!"

"I'm here!" I see him running towards me, he has cuts all over his body; he does not look great. I wonder how must I look, with my own cuts, bloody gut and broken nose, probably like I am about to die, which might not be too far from the truth. I need to find a way to get to Chace. I was all over this terrain when I fought Marius, I know how isolated I am from the rest of the arena. Finding a safe way down is out of the question. Chace getting up to my side is also impossible, I'm too high. That just leaves one option.

"Chace, I'm jumping down!"

"No, it's too dangerous, we can find another way!" He shouts back, but it's no use. I back up pretty fair. This isn't going to be easy, I'll have to jump pretty far to get to the other side, and it's incredibly painful just to walk. I breathe deep and take off. I realize I'm not going fast enough to make a clean jump; I just can't run quickly enough with my injuries. I near the edge and I know it's much too late to turn back. If I stopped now I'd fall over anyway before I could slow down.

I reach the edge and try to push off as hard as when I had Marius on my back, if I could tip that boy, the just maybe I can make this jump. I see the other cliff coming at me and I know I'm not going to make it. I reach for the edge, and come up short. Suddenly I feel a terrible pain in my shoulder; I realize I've suddenly stopped in midair. I look up and see Chace holding me. I swing my other arm up to him and he grabs it too. I can see he is struggling; his arms have deep gashes in them and are still bleeding. Holding me must be causing him excruciating pain. He pulls me up anyway. He sits there breathing heavily for a minute, before he mumbles something.

"What?" I ask.

"I said….don't make me do that again." I smile back at him and he wraps me up in a tight embrace. The two of us hold each other for a moment, and our lips meet again. "I missed that," he says smiling at me. I'd never kissed anybody before Chace, so I can't compare it to anything, but it is a wonderful feeling, even on the brink of death. "We made it," he says finally.

We did make it, my plan worked, even if the person next to me isn't who I thought it would be. We are the last two. I hear a terrible crash behind me, its a reminder that the arena around us is still destroying itself. Debris is crashing down everywhere, and the shaking hasn't stopped. It dawns on me that my plan was flawed from the start. I couldn't beat the Gamemakers. Victory over them is simply impossible. Maybe there is a way to force a stalemate. There is only one way to avoid defeat, I have to stop playing by their rules.

"Chace, I'm sorry that I made you pull me up…"

"Proxy that was a joke," he says in a lighthearted tone. His look turns to a concerned one when he sees my expression. I think he knows what I'm about to do. "Don't do anything crazy," he says nervously.

"I'm making a choice, we always have a choice right?"  
>"Yeah, but this is clearly the wrong choice!" He shouts.<p>

"Chace, I want us both to live more than anything, but they aren't about to let that happen." This is the only way to show everyone I control my own destiny; I'm not going to try to win this game. I've always said that I'd die to help free Panem, it's time to make good on that. I suppose I learned this trick from Dale, he didn't plan to win the games either; he knew he would have to die for Azeika to live. I couldn't protect Azeika in the end, but I can save Chace.

I have to think of the people back home too; if I won after causing so much trouble they would be in serious danger. I don't want my family, Pierce, or anyone else to be hurt or worse because of me. I just hope my sacrifice will remind the people of this country that we are never powerless, that freedom has a cost, but it is worth it. It is a bummer that I die right as I get a bit of romance.

"You were the best, you deserve this."

"Proxy, you can't kill yourself! There has to be another way. I don't care if it's me; I'm not going to let you die!"

"Sorry, but this is the way it is." I lean in and kiss him one last time, as the tears roll down my face. It's odd, I've always hated this sappy romantic crap, but sometimes it's hard not to get caught up in it yourself. I just had to do it, give myself a little treat before I die.

Chace must think the kiss means I've changed my mind, but he really should know how stubborn I am by now.

"Seeya handsome," I say stepping back.

"Proxy no!" he shouts rushing to me, but he doesn't get there fast enough as I take one last step back.

**Chace Castellan**

After Proxy goes over everything happens so fast.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice over the loudspeaker, "The victor of the Sixty-eighth Hunger Games, from District Two, Chace Castellan!" A hovercraft appears above me and a ladder drops down. Instinctively I grab it and suddenly I can't move. The ladder pulls me up to the craft, and releases me. I'm rushed by a team of doctors who patch up all of my cuts and bruises. They offer to give me something to dull the pain but I wave them off, I'm completely numb anyway. I don't understand anything.

My doctors leave and for a moment I'm alone with my thoughts. Proxy is dead, just like everyone else who went into that arena. Except for me of course. All of the people I knew in there are gone forever, I killed three of them myself. One of my victims was a defenseless little child. The next was my friend, someone who confided in me and trusted me; then I stabbed her in the back. I killed Storm too; we were so close she could have been my sister. There were the ones I failed to protect; Finch, Azekia, and worst of all Proxy. I could have found a way to stop her, I could have killed myself; it would have been better that way. She didn't volunteer, I did, I wanted to be there, and I deserved to die.

After a few minutes I have a visitor, and It's someone I don't really expect. It's Storm's Aunt Lyme, but I don't know why she would be here. She wasn't either of our mentors, and she was always a bit of a recluse in the victor's village. She is accompanied by a single peacekeeper.

"Hello Chace," she greets me. I don't have anything to say back. "What are you thinking?"

"It should have been me," I answer simply.

"Don't be naïve; Proxy knew what she was doing. If that girl would have won the results would have been disastrous."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you think the Capitol would do if such an openly rebellious tribute won? They would go to great lengths to keep her out of the spotlight. I can guarantee that her friends and family would be killed almost instantly. You however, are the son of a victor, and what's more you're from District 2."

"So?"

"So…" Lyme begins, "Your friends and family are safe; they couldn't kill the famous Tara Castellan could they?"

"What about Leeyla, she isn't famous, they know she is my best friend," I ask in despair.

"If you had been openly rebellious she might be in danger, but all you did ally with rebellious tributes, you never said anything anti-Capitol the entire games."

She's right, I just went along with Proxy's rebelliousness; I never spoke out against the Capitol. I glance at the other person in the room, "Aren't you a little short for a peacekeeper?"

He takes off his helmet, and I can't help thinking that he looks vaguely familiar. "He's undercover," Lyme answers, "His name is Aly River, he joined the resistance a few days ago."

The last part of the sentence catches my attention. "The resistance?"

"Yes, there has been an underground resistance in the Capitol for a few years. However this past week revolts sprung up across Panem, in fact Aly here was a leader of a revolt in 5. If we hadn't grabbed him he probably would have been executed.

"So what does this all mean, is there going to be some kind of rebellion?" I ask hopefully.

"No," Lyme answers, "At least not yet, while we have gotten a lot of support recently we need to have a lot more if we are going to risk an open rebellion. The districts are still too tightly controlled by the Capitol. Still, we are making a lot of progress."

"What kind of progress?"

Lyme tells me about how Snow is going to kill many of the Gamemakers involved in this year's games, and how Lyme thinks that at least two people secretly sympathetic to the rebellion will take their spots. They tell me about District 13, how it was never destroyed and has an army ready to fight the Capitol as soon as the districts begin to turn. Unfortunately it seems that a large amount of 13's population had been whipped out recently because of a pox outbreak. She tells me that Lolita's father, the mayor of 11, has also joined the cause. Finally she asks if I am willing to join the resistance, she says other than herself all of two's victors are loyal to the Capitol.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I answer.

Eventually Lyme leaves, and it's just me and this boy Aly sitting alone. "It's a lot to take in isn't it?" he asks.

"You could say that," I answer.

"It took me awhile to believe it myself, I mean 13 still being around; it sounds crazy."

"Yeah, its nuts," I look over at him, "I'm sorry, but I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"You have a good memory. I was on T.V. for a second on reaping day, my brother was the one who was reaped, Dale saved him."

"Oh…" An image of Acely killing Dale flashes in my head. "So Dale inspired you to rebel?"

"Yes, and not just me all kinds of people were inspired by him, he is a hero in 5. Just like Finch in 10, Q and A in 7, and I'm sure Proxy will be in 3." I do my best not to cry in front of Aly at the mention of Proxy. "You loved her didn't you?"

"I really did, you wouldn't think that I could fall for someone so quickly, but in there you really realize what's important."

"I'm sure, I don't envy you," Aly responds frowning.

"Yes, well I admire your bravery; you're giving everything up to go undercover as a peacekeeper. You're very courageous."

"Well, all of your friends inspired me, and so did you."

"Still it can't be easy to pretend to be someone else all the time."

"It isn't…" he starts, "But from what I understand, and forgive me if I'm crossing a line saying this, but weren't you pretending to be someone else for years? Acting like a ruthless career, I mean that doesn't really seem to be you."

"You don't have to worry about crossing any lines, that's completely true."

"Hey," Lyme has reappeared, "Were approaching the Capitol, get ready to disembark."

I nod and a realization dawns on me. I'm going to have to put my mask back on, for good. I'm going to have to sell that I really am a career. I'm going to have to be the same old Chace if I don't want to blow my cover. I suppose it's fitting, in the end I won because I overpowered Storm. I wonder how things would be different if where were the one sitting here now.

I'm never going to escape my façade of the typical career. I'll do my interview with Caesar and pretend I'm proud of the things I did in there. Then will be the victory tour. That's just the beginning, I'm going to have to do all kinds of stupid functions for the Capitol, until I'm dead or the rebellion actually happens. Panem doesn't need another rebel, especially not from District 2. These games have given us plenty of martyrs, I can do a lot more good as Lyme's secret lackey then as a vocal dissenter. And this way I can keep the ones I love safe.

It won't be hard for the people to believe, they all saw how ruthless I was during the games. People already know my mother so well that no one will doubt how similar we could be. Some may even remember her killing my father and assume my entire romance with Proxy was just part of the game.

Lyme speaks up once more, "We're landing, Chace are you ready?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As soon as I step off this hovercraft it all starts again, the fakeness, the lies. But it's all for the good of Panem, it will move us closer to freedom. I have to do it, for myself, for everyone who is oppressed, and for Proxy.

"I'm ready."


	29. Epilogue

**Layla Anderson**

He looks so peaceful in the coffin, almost like he is sleeping. I can't even see the wound that killed him; they've made sure to cover it well. He is wearing the same suit he did his interviews in, the stylist sent it saying it belonged to Finch. It arrived just a few days after the body.

I really wish I had gotten a chance to know my brother; he seemed like a really great guy. He certainly inspired people around here, and although the riots have stopped in the weeks since the games ended, there still is an underlying feeling of revolution. Things have changed, and I don't think we will ever be the same. Still, it hasn't come without a cost.

It's odd to think I can miss someone so much who I'd never met, but I really do miss Finch. He was kind, brave and selfless, and I try to be more like him every day. He fought for what he believed in. He made mistakes like anyone else, but he tried to make up for them, in the end even at the cost of his own life.

Of course, Finch wasn't the only one to lose his life in the arena. There are twenty-two other families mourning someone. One of those families is only a few feet away from me. Today Ashlyn's family has come to pay their respects to Finch, just as my family and I were at Ashlyn's funeral just a few days ago. I've become friends with Ashlyn's sisters, who have seen some tough times themselves. I'd heard that they slept with peacekeepers for money in the past, but after Ashlyn was reaped they gave it up. I'm not sure if it was out of respect for Ashlyn, or they were just too depressed to carry on with it. Maybe it was both.

Either way they have been very supportive to me and my sister, and Robyn and I have done our best to be supportive of them. In fact, the whole district feels more like a family nowadays, there is a sense of community that wasn't here before. We stand as one against the oppression of the Capitol.

The ceremony begins and various people begin to come to the podium to talk about what Finch has meant to them. Finch's friend Rhona is the first person to speak, she talks of the years of friendship they shared, about how amazing of a person he was, and I couldn't agree more with everything she says. A few more of his friends come up, like Darwin, his coworker who tells of how hard of a worker he was.

His mother goes up next, and she cries the entire time. Next is our father who says he had made some serious mistakes, and he doesn't know what he would do if he could go back. The last one to speak is Robyn, who tells that her brother knew that people need hope to survive, and that she thinks Finch had given all of us a bit of hope.

The service ends and I take my place with the other pallbearers. There is me, Rhona, Robyn, Finch's mother, Darwin, and Ashlyn's sister Lyra. The whole thing is a bit surreal. It seems like we are at the grave in a matter of seconds. As they lower him into the ground it starts to rain, and my tears are washed away.

Robyn takes my arm and we just sit there for a moment. I may have lost a brother, but I've also gained a sister. She has gotten me through this ordeal, and I have done my best to be there for her. Trageady has brought us together, and I think it's made us stronger. Together we must honor Finch's memory and never forget what he died for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys all enjoyed the conclusion of my story. I never planned to write an epilogue, but this just sort of felt right. I hate to get off track here at the end, and some already know this, but in the last few chapters I had some requests to do a sequel, and I've decided to do it, but I need some time off, so it won't start for a few months at least. Thanks again for everyone who has supported the story, I couldn't have done it without you!<strong>


End file.
